Il était une fois… Albion et Camelot
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: UA / CHP2 M / avec Léon&Gauvain / Dans un monde où pour maintenir une paix entre deux royaumes, deux rois décidèrent de faire marier leur premier né pour faire valoir leur réunification. Mais, qu'advient-il lorsque le premier enfant s'aperçoit que sa promise est un garçon ? Un simple conte…
1. Prologue

**Série :** Merlin dont les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, le conte oui ! ( existe en version originale dont les noms jouent beaucoup sur la légende des amants éternels mais, peut s'en passer aussi.)

**Pairing habituelle :** M&A / Léon & Gauvain.

UA / Romance / Fantaisy / Hurt / Confort...

* * *

**Il était une fois… Albion et Camelot**

* * *

**Prologue**

.

Il y avait bien longtemps de cela, en une époque où la guerre des territoires faisait rage entre plusieurs royaumes, un pacte avait été scellé entre deux d'entre eux : Camelot et Albion. D'une paix fragile, ils s'étaient alliés contre le troisième, celui de Cenred. En ces temps où la prospérité avait quelque peu pris place, les souverains des deux premiers royaumes avaient ficelé l'avenir de leurs premiers futurs nés : un mariage pour concrétiser leur réunification.

La reine de Camelot, Ygraine Pendragon, donna naissance à un beau garçon, Arthur, aussi blond que les rayons du soleil. Tandis qu'il aura fallu patienter huit ans à celle d'Albion, Hunit Emrys, pour que leur premier enfant ne montre le bout de son nez en pleine saison d'hiver.

Une saison plus tard, la famille du roi Uther Pendragon fut conviée à fêter dignement cette naissance et, aussi par la même occasion, dans le but de présenter cet enfant à leur fils, Arthur. Pendant les festivités, la servante du nouveau-né accompagna le petit prince au berceau de l'enfant Emrys.

Tout en la suivant, Arthur se souvint qu'il écoutait, comme tous les soirs, sa mère qui lui disait que dans le royaume voisin, il y aurait un jour, la venue de celle qui sera sa reine. Au pied du berceau, il se pencha pour mieux contempler cet enfant. À ses côtés, la servante les détaillait aussi avec tendresse.

― Souhaitez-vous que je le mette sur le grand lit pour que vous puissiez l'admirer ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le petit Pendragon hocha seulement de la tête et, une fois le bébé déposé au milieu du lit, la domestique installa des oreillers de chaque côté de ce dernier pour le protéger puis, après quelques recommandations, elle le laissa quelques minutes seul avec le petit être. À la lueur de plusieurs bougies, Arthur dut admettre que ce dernier était mignon puis, en faisant très attention, il s'allongea perpendiculairement à ce bébé. Durant une dizaine de minutes, il le scruta et, le corps tremblant, il se surprit à aimer le visage du bébé…

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il se produisit la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue : deux orbes d'un bleu océan complètement envoutant et éclatant venaient de se planter dans les siens. Arthur ne put détacher son regard de cet être, encore si petit et si fragile puis, en le voyant lever une petite main, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure quand celui-ci enroula ses petits doigts contre son index. Il réalisa que ce contact était tout bonnement magique. Jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'un bébé pouvait lui apporter de nouvelle sensation… Un sourire timide aux coins des lèvres, il était sous le charme. Sans hésiter, il se pencha sur l'une de ses joues en lui soufflant :

― Je suis Arthur Pendragon, ton futur époux…

L'enfant gazouilla en bougeant ses membres pendant que le jeune prince se gratta la tête tout en se disant que le bébé ne devait surement pas encore le comprendre. Alors, il déposa seulement un baiser sur la peau délicate de ce dernier. Le petit prince commença à retirer sa main, pour s'apprêter à partir, lorsque le petit être se mit à gigoter en émettant des sons qui lui firent comprendre qu'il allait pleurer. Arthur, tremblant, décida de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme mais, étrangement, le bébé resta éveillé.

Il y avait dans le regard du plus petit quelque chose de merveilleux. À son âge, le petit Pendragon compara le bleu de ses yeux à une étendue d'océan similaire à un ciel d'été. Il tressaillit en sentant un bout de son index se faire mordiller par la bouche dépourvue de dents du petit. Par crainte, il enleva rapidement sa main mais, l'enfant se mit brusquement à hurler. Un cri qui fit trembler encore plus Arthur, alors, très vite, il lui redonna son doigt et, miraculeusement, l'enfant se tut en le mordillant à nouveau. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, au contraire cela le chatouillait un peu. Le jeune prince sourit devant ce spectacle et, le perdit aussitôt, lorsqu'il distingua deux petites perles coulées aux coins de ses yeux. Arthur se mordit une lèvre en les effaçant à la manière d'une caresse.

― Sire, interrompit la servante, il est l'heure au petit Merlin de boire son lait…

Le petit prince frissonna en écoutant le nom que venait d'énoncer cette dernière puis, il bafouilla, plus pour confirmer un doute :

― c'est un garçon !

Elle hocha de la tête en regardant le jeune Pendragon partir comme une flèche au rez-de-chaussée. Ce dernier, le cœur palpitant, se rua dans la grande salle en hurlant, presqu'indigné :

― Mère ! Mère ! C'est un garçon ! Ce n'est pas une fille !

La reine Ygraine s'agenouilla devant lui et, le regard plein de tendresse, elle lui chuchota que cela n'avait aucune importance et, qu'un jour, il apprendra à l'aimer. Dépité, Arthur se renfrogna en croisant le regard de son père qui sembla compatir de sa découverte. Il avait rêvé devenir le prince charmant des contes que sa mère lui lisait chaque soir et, à cette minute, ses rêves venaient de s'envoler en fumée.

.

.

Penchée, au-dessus du berceau de l'enfant Emrys, la sœur de la reine Ygraine qui était jalouse de n'avoir pu épouser le grand souverain de Camelot, pensait que le fait que ce soit un garçon, cela ruinerait la réunification et engendrerait une nouvelle guerre. Or, à son grand désarroi, ce ne fut pas le cas, alors, de rage, elle prononça ces quelques mots en fixant le petit Merlin :

« _— Idiot comme un simplet, tu éloigneras Arthur de toi…_

_A ta vue, arrogant, il préféra les femmes qu'à ta présence,_

_Rejeté par ton promis, tu resteras à ses yeux qu'un maladroit,_

_Sans mariage, tu condamnes le prince à une mort de potence_ »

Elle s'en alla en ricanant à s'en décocher la mâchoire. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, la jeune servante, Cassie qui veillait sur l'enfant Emrys, savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte que cette sorcière mais, elle avait appris, en tant que guérisseuse à contrer les malédictions. Heureuse de voir que cette dernière n'avait donné aucune précision, surement certaine de son coup, d'une caresse sur l'une des joues de l'enfant Emrys, elle chuchota :

« _― À l'âge où tu mettras un pied dans le château de ton âme-sœur,_

_Ton idiotie et ta maladresse s'effaceront pour laisser place_

_A ta candeur qui saura briser les défenses autour de son cœur_

_Et, seul, tu devras réussir à fondre la glace…_ »

**.**

**C'est court ? Nooonnn, juste de quoi vous mettre en appétit pour la suite...**

_"Qui a dit que les contes de fées étaient magique, rempli de bêtes mystiques et d'une princesse qui vous est promise ? Moi, j'aurais bien voulu être cette promise mais, vu ce qui l'attend, je préfére le soutenir en inventant leur monde... en même temps, c'est moi l'auteure mouhahaha''... ce n'est rien juste un manque de soleil..._

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	2. 1 Une seule journée

'

* * *

**Chapitre 1 / Une seule journée...**

* * *

.

Les années défilèrent au rythme des saisons. Les rires d'Arthur et de Merlin s'entremêlèrent au gré du vent qui les emporta au fil du temps. Leurs souvenirs d'enfance joyeuse avaient longtemps laissé place à leur devoir respectif.

Le jeune Pendragon était devenu un charmant jeune homme de vingt-six ans. Il était le prince que toutes les jeunes filles tentaient de convoiter mais, respectueux des engagements que ses parents avaient envers la famille Emrys, il n'allait jamais au-delà qu'à des attouchements physiques, même si les jeunes filles étaient pour lui une terrible tentation. Frustré de devoir attendre que le jeune Merlin atteigne ses dix-huit ans, il était encore moins ravi de s'imaginer un instant de le toucher. Depuis le jour où, il sut que **_SA_** promise serait un garçon, il avait dès lors haï Merlin. D'ailleurs, lorsque les filles lui demandaient ce qu'il en pensait, il répondait toujours qu'une fois marié, rien ne l'empêcherait d'avoir des maitresses mais, pour honorer les deux familles, il se devait d'être vierge.

Cet été, une saison avant les dix-huit ans de son futur et jeune époux, ce dernier ne tardait pas à arriver au château du roi Uther. Dans la salle du trône, Arthur se tenait en réunion avec ses parents.

— Il est dit que c'est devenu un jeune homme fort intelligent et cultivé, commença sa mère en le contemplant avec un grand sourire.

— Devrais-je donc m'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale, mère ? demanda-t-il froidement, je ne voudrais pas m'encombrer d'un époux qui passerait son temps à développer d'étranges théories plus folles les unes que les autres, finit-il par grommeler.

Il n'avait jamais caché à ses parents la colère de cet arrangement et, en homme responsable qu'il était devenu, il avait cédé lorsque son père lui expliqua que le mariage n'aurait jamais lieu si et seulement si, le jeune Emrys venait à faire part de son refus devant la cours royale. Arthur avait donc l'infime espoir que son futur ex-époux rejette cette alliance sans pour autant compromettre la paix entre leurs deux royaumes.

— Mon fils, répondit le roi, je souhaiterais que tu veilles sur lui et que tu le guides comme bon lui semble dans le château…

— Mais,… grogna le prince en roulant de ses yeux bleu, ne pouvons-nous pas lui laisser un serviteur et…

— Arthur ! tonna subitement Uther devant l'insolence de son fils, tant que le jeune Merlin sera entre ses murs, tu seras toujours avec lui et vous dormirez ensemble !

— Comment ? s'offusqua le jeune Pendragon, vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela, père !

Tout le monde se tut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un serviteur :

— Sire, le jeune prince Emrys est arrivé.

— Bien, répondit le roi en invitant sa reine à prendre sa place sur le trône, faites-le entrer…

.

Contrairement à Arthur, Merlin avait grandi en admirant intérieurement son futur époux. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisées lui racontaient combien il était devenu un homme charmant et respectueux. Il n'avait jamais osé demander un tableau qui l'illustrerait parce qu'il désirait que sa première rencontre soit des plus idylliques. Depuis qu'il approchait de sa majorité, il essayait de se l'imaginer : un homme qui aurait beaucoup d'attention pour sa personne,… un homme dont il lui offrirait tout l'amour qu'il avait conservé au fond de son cœur.

Quand sa mère lui avait annoncé, très jeune qu'il deviendrait le promis d'un autre homme, à leur grand bonheur, à aucun moment le jeune Emrys n'avait été dégouté. Il trouvait cela amusant au début puis, en murissant, il prit la chose très sérieusement et, de son caractère innocent, il finit par idéaliser Arthur. De plus, son meilleur ami, lui expliquait qu'il n'y avait rien de déroutant à aimer un homme. Peu importe le sexe, le coeur ne choissisait jamais pour quelle personne il allait battre. Mais, le sien batterait-il pour son promis ?

Ce fut le cœur battant qu'il quitta son royaume pour rejoindre, durant une semaine, le royaume d'Uther Pendragon. Il quittait ses lacs azurs, entourés d'herbes verdoyantes, pour retrouver des terres forestières où, parait-il que l'hiver serait une des périodes les plus légendaires tant, la beauté serait époustouflante. Un paysage aussi stupéfiant que ses lacs gelés. Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans l'enceinte de la cour, le sourire aux lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer chaque endroit dont son regard se posait quelques secondes. Aussi grand que son château, il aimait déjà ces lieux où la joie des habitants se reflétait facilement sur leur visage.

En entrant dans la grande salle, le souffle coupé, il aperçut son futur époux. Immobile, au centre de la pièce, la beauté du jeune Pendragon égalait encore plus ses espérances. Des cheveux d'or, courts, bien peignés qui, en jouant avec les rayons du soleil, embellissait le visage mûr du prince. Une carrure imposante qui ne cachait nullement un corps ferme et bien entretenu. Le jeune Emrys le trouvait totalement sublime, radieux et… attirant. Perdu dans sa contemplation, son coeur venait irrémédiablement de lui donner la réponse qu'il avait tellement attendu : il l'aimait. Merlin rougit légèrement en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas consciencieusement salué le roi et la reine. Il passa à regret son regard sur ces derniers en inclinant son buste.

— Mes majestés, souffla-t-il en relevant la tête.

Avant d'écouter son père, le jeune Pendragon prit le temps de le détailler. Des cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'aux épaules, une frange indisciplinée,… une allure chétive, il se demandait comment il pouvait se tenir sur ses jambes. Merlin était tout de même prince et, à ce titre, Arthur ne comprenait pas du tout sa fine carrure qui était si loin de représenter un homme de son rang ou, du moins du royaume d'Albion. En continuant son inspection, il sentit ce même dégout qui lui tordait tout le temps l'estomac rien qu'en pensant à ce stupide mariage et, en croisant le regard bleu et pétillant de Merlin, il crut manquer une respiration. Son regard n'avait pas changé… un bleu océan qui se confondait avec le ciel azur de l'été… des yeux qu'il s'était pourtant juré d'effacer de sa mémoire. En serrant des dents, cela ne changeait en rien ses plans : faire battre en retraite le jeune Emrys.

— Bonjour, Merlin, commença Uther en le regardant gentiment puis, en tournant son visage sur le prince héritier de Camelot, il ajouta, je te présente Arthur…

En entendant son prénom, ce dernier s'avança devant le jeune Merlin. Plus grand que leur invité, il posa son regard indéchiffrable sur le plus jeune et, le visage impassible, il s'inclina en lui chuchotant d'un ton distant :

— Merlin,… enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

— Arthur, souffla le jeune Emrys d'une voix enjouée et ravie, je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer…

— Bien, reprit le roi puis, en levant une main en direction de son fils, montre-lui vos appartements et, maintenant jeunes gens, nous allons vous laisser quelque temps seuls à seuls, dit-il en recevant un regard sombre d'Arthur,… ma reine et moi partons en séjour au royaume de Balinor…

.

Les rois avaient souhaité que les futurs époux fassent plus ample connaissance sans leur présence. Bien qu'ils connaissaient tous la réponse du jeune Pendragon, le couple royale d'Albion espérait que leur fils saurait transpercer la carapace d'Arthur et, ainsi lui prendre son cœur. Le jeune Emrys qui n'avait de cesse d'avoir le nom d'Arthur aux bouts des lèvres depuis sa tendre enfance était déjà amoureux de cet homme et, Hunit qui connaissait très bien la profonde bonté de son fils craignait qu'il ne se laisse mourir de chagrin si Arthur restait réfractaire à ce mariage.

.

En poussant la porte de sa chambre, Arthur se sentit pris au piège en se retrouvant seul avec ce gamin comme il aimait se le dire. Le visage encore adolescent du jeune héritier d'Albion lui donnait presqu'envie de fuir ses responsabilité mais, il était un homme fiér et en tant que tel, il savait tenir ses obligations. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées qu'il fut coupé par la voix qu'il détestait déjà entendre de Merlin :

— Votre chambre est magnifique, Arthur,…

Le jeune Pendragon le suivit du regard. Le jeune Emrys marchait à travers toute la pièce, spacieuse et bien agencée puis, en revenant à sa hauteur, Arthur, perturbé par ses deux orbes éclatants, il l'écouta à nouveau à s'exclamer :

— Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'avais hâte de vous voir,… les gens ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet,… vous êtes un bon chevalier, fort et juste,… vous êtes aussi brave et vaillant que ceux qui ont prêté allégeance à vos parents et,…

A peine quelques minutes en sa compagnie et, déjà son jeune invité l'irritait. Le fait de s'apercevoir qu'il en savait beaucoup sur sa personne l'effraya quelques secondes puis, en y réfléchissant, Arthur s'en foutait royalement puisque de toute façon, il ne comptait pas plus se lier avec lui.

— Respirez ! S'il vous plait ! coupa froidement le jeune Pendragon en levant une main.

Merlin, le cœur battant, se sentit soudainement honteux de son comportement enfantin. Aucun des deux ne se connaissait et, il agissait comme s'il avait grandi avec lui. Les joues légèrement rosi, il ne prêta pas attention au ton employé de son hôte et lui répondit calmement :

— Veuillez m'excuser, Arthur,…

Le jeune Emrys était tellement excité à l'idée de passer du temps avec le prince qui s'était emparé de ses songes, que rien ne semblait troubler sa joie de vivre,… de vivre en présence de celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis son jeune âge. A cette pensée, il sourit bêtement au prince de Camelot.

— Vous dormirez du côté droit du lit, lui dit ce dernier en indiquant l'emplacement.

Devant le silence de son invité, le jeune Pendragon ajouta d'une voix sarcastique :

— Si cela vous déplait, nous pouvons toujours faire venir un second lit, ainsi nous aurons chacun notre côté droit.

Le ton sec et distant ne donna aucune réaction de la part du plus jeune qui continuait à lui sourire naïvement. Les gens lui disaient que le prince Arthur taquinait souvent les personnes qu'il appréciait et, pour Merlin, sa moquerie passa plus pour une boutade amicale qu'à une attaque. S'ils allaient se marier, le jeune Emrys pensait dure comme le roc que le jeune Pendragon l'aimait… et, que vu leur différence d'âge, il devait surement dissimuler cet amour derrière une coquille de futur souverain.

— Le côté gauche m'ira tout aussi bien, Arthur, répondit-il en riant doucement.

Le maitre du lieu, dépité, se demandait s'il n'était pas plus idiot qu'il n'y paraissait. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ?

.

Ils passèrent la journée à visiter le château et, au grand désarroi du prince de Camelot, il aurait préféré s'amuser avec les servantes qui ne cessaient de lui faire des yeux de chat de botté ou, de s'entrainer avec ses chevaliers qui savaient rire avec lui. Au lieu de cela, il devait supporter Merlin durant sept jours et ce, jusqu'au retour de ses parents. Arthur ne faisait aucun effort pour le connaitre et, il ne comptait pas du tout s'y mettre. Il lui était hors de question d'épouser ce gamin qui n'avait même pas l'étoffe d'un chevalier.

De temps en temps, l'ainé jetait un œil sur Merlin qui paraissait s'enthousiasmer de le suivre. Il n'aimait pas du tout son sourire et, ce regard qui semblait pétiller devant tout et n'importe quoi l'énervait grandement. Comment pouvait-il accepter ce gamin en tant qu'époux ? A ses yeux, il n'avait rien d'attirant, d'ailleurs, que pourrait-il trouver de beau chez un homme ?

En fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté du camp d'entrainement, Arthur eut une envie soudaine de voir ce que valait le jeune Emrys.

— Sire, s'écria un homme en venant à leur rencontre, vous joindriez-vous à nous quelques minutes ?

Léon, à peine plus âgé que lui, était l'un de ses meilleurs chevaliers. Les cheveux bruns et mi-long, il se passa une main sur sa petite barbe de plusieurs jours et, attendit la réponse du prince. Il avait grandi avec Arthur et, il le considérait avec beaucoup de respect.

— Pourquoi pas sire Léon, répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de se retourner sur son invité, cela ne vous dérangerait pas de me faire l'honneur d'être mon opposant ?

Merlin, le corps tremblant à cette idée, hocha piteusement de la tête. Bien qu'il n'appréciait guère ce genre de combat, il savait qu'Arthur était un homme de terrain et, pour éviter de le vexer, il accepta. Cette situation ne pourrait que mieux les rapprocher se disait-il. Il n'avait jamais été doué dans cet art et, malgré son rang, il savait seulement se défendre mais, il n'attaquait jamais. Quelques minutes plus tard, un certain Lancelot lui donna un bouclier et une épée. Merlin le remercia en croisant le regard noisette de ce chevalier qui paraissait plus jeune que le prince de Camelot. Lorsque tous les deux furent équipés, l'un en face de l'autre, Arthur commença par de légers coups.

Devant les regards des chevaliers, Merlin qui avait une confiance aveugle en son futur époux para facilement les premières attaques. Il admira même ses gestes fluides et fermes puis, subitement, les coups devinrent plus durs à esquiver et plus lourds à encaisser. Son bouclier qui vibrait contre son bras lui parut soudainement pesant et, en ne souhaitant nullement montrer sa faiblesse, il se retint d'éprouver la peur subite de recevoir un coup qui pourrait accidentellement le blessé. Non, Merlin avait foi en son adversaire.

Léon et Lancelot qui les contemplèrent depuis le début s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait bien long sur le comportement du jeune prince Arthur. De leurs positions, ils comprenaient aisément que le jeune Emrys n'était pas fait pour le corps à corps et, ils admettaient qu'il était courageux d'avoir donné son aval. Cependant, les gestes brutaux du jeune Pendragon allaient bien au-delà des limites que les chevaliers imposaient habituellement aux invités, même le fils d'un noble ne recevait pas de tels coups violents. Ce fut pitoyablement qu'ils regardèrent Merlin reculer à chaque mouvement d'Arthur.

Avec justesse, Lancelot, le cœur battant, s'aperçut assez rapidement que Merlin commençait à faiblir et, en voyant l'épée d'Arthur haute et prête à s'abattre une énième fois sur le bouclier que le jeune Emrys venait de faire glisser à terre, il s'y interposa. Dans l'élan de cet acte, Merlin vit la lame du jeune Pendragon s'abaisser rapidement et, comme si le temps ralentissait, il ferma instinctivement les yeux avant d'entendre le tintement bruyant de métaux s'entrechoquer.

— Sire ! grinça le chevalier Lancelot, je crois qu'il a compris que vous étiez une personne sur qui il pourrait compter, dit-il en plantant un regard lourd de tension dans celui de son interlocuteur puis, d'un geste rageur, Arthur jeta les armes au sol sans lui répondre.

Léon qui le suivit l'interpella loin des autres et lui demanda :

— Sire ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? dit-il en se positionnant devant lui en croisant des bras.

— Rien, répondit froidement Arthur dont le souffle se saccadait.

— Pas de ça avec moi ! Vous pouvez parler de cette façon à qui vous le désirez mais, jamais en ma présence, reprit-il avec plus de fermeté.

— Non, mais, tu ne l'as pas bien regardé ? grinça-t-il à l'oreille de son ami.

— Peu importe, sire, dit-il en reculant son visage, il est votre futur époux et, malgré les apparences, il ne vous a rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement, ajouta-t-il d'un regard perçant.

Devant ces mots si durement dits, le jeune Pendragon pivota en l'écoutant lui souffler :

— Apprenez à le connaitre avant de le juger…

Pendant ce temps, Merlin dont le corps tremblotait encore d'une peur inconnue rendit les armes au chevalier Lancelot. Ce dernier le détailla et, tristement, il sut qu'à la lueur des prunelles du jeune prince Emrys qu'il était déjà épris d'Arthur. Le visage candide et souriant de Merlin ne passait pas inaperçu. Le cœur serré, le chevalier n'eut pas le courage de discuter avec lui et, en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il craignait que le prince de Camelot ne lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs. Tout le monde était au courant de ses sentiments pour ce jeune homme et, malheureusement, l'innocence de Merlin allait être mise à rude épreuve. Cependant, il comptait bien veiller à ce qu'Arthur se tienne tranquille avec lui. Ce spectacle n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que Merlin allait devoir supporter et, le regard bleu de ce dernier, montrait une telle douceur qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de lui briser son rêve.

— Sire, dit finalement Lancelot en prenant les objets que lui tendit le prince d'Albion, ne faites pas attention à son comportement, il peut paraitre froid mais, lorsque vous apprendrez à le connaitre, j'espère que vous saurez voir qui il est… finit-il par lui dire.

Merlin, épuisé, lui rendit un sourire plein de remerciement en hochant de la tête. Bien sûr qu'il souhaitait le connaitre encore plus et, le cœur palpitant, il saurait patienter et profiter de ses moments avec lui.

.

.

Le soir, en tenue de nuit, Arthur appréhendait de dormir avec lui tandis que Merlin s'impatientait. En s'allongeant mutuellement dans le lit, le jeune Emrys se tourna sur son prince et, le sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, il lui murmura :

— Je vous remercie pour cette journée, Arthur…

Le jeune Pendragon hurlait intérieurement de rage. Voir ce satané sourire sur son visage le força à marmonner d'un ton glacial :

— Si vous avez adoré cette journée, j'espère que les suivantes vous plairont toute autant,…

Il entendit un léger éclat de rire suivi d'un « bonne nuit » qui résonna à travers la pièce. Merlin était aux anges. Il avait apprécié cette première journée et, même si son combat avec Arthur fut court, il avait l'intime conviction qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il aurait voulu le regarder s'endormir mais, il ne voulait pas être impoli et puis, son corps trop courbaturé l'obligea à fermer les yeux.

Au milieu de la nuit, le jeune Pendragon, énervé de voir que ce stupide Merlin n'était qu'un simple idiot, décida de quitter son lit pour retrouver son amie qui devait surement l'attendre à l'autre bout du couloir. En apercevant Guenièvre qui fut son seul rayon de soleil de cette journée, elle sembla enfin égayer sa nuit… Il l'attira dans un coin sombre et, avec brutalité, il se jeta sur elle en lui murmurant de le soulager… Il n'avait aucune envie de parler, il voulait seulement caresser la peau douce de la jeune servante, déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes et de pouvoir sentir son corps se relaxer… mais, cette dernière lui proposa de le détendre pendant qu'il lui raconterait ses impressions sur le jeune prince d'Albion. Cela lui parut un bon échange de procédé, alors, en s'adossant contre un mur, il la regarda s'agenouiller en lui baissant son bas. Arthur sentait son entrejambe se durcir au contact des mains de la jeune femme et, pantelant de bien-être, il se mit à lui répondre entre ses gémissements de plaisir :

— Tu peux être certaine d'une chose,… je ne risquerais jamais de faire quoi que ce soit avec son corps,… souffla-t-il en posant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de la jeune fille qui prit entre ses lèvres le membre gonflé du prince.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, il grogna avant de reprendre son récit entre ses respirations saccadées :

— Il a un corps dépourvu de forme,… il est si maigre que,… si je le touche,… il pourrait se briser en deux,… et son sourire,… il est si pitoyable,… si stupide et idiot,… il ne se rend même pas,… compte que je le déteste,…

Arthur, haletant et le souffle court, se sentit soudainement venir et, des mains expertes de sa servante, un gémissement étouffé de jouissance résonna légèrement dans le couloir vide de monde… Essoufflé et le corps apaisé, il releva la jeune femme qui s'essuya la bouche avant de l'embrasser agressivement… rien n'était tendre et, pour le jeune Pendragon, ce n'était que du sexe platonique et, il aimait ça… surtout avec elle… alors, comment un gamin pourrait-il lui donner autant de plaisir qu'une femme ?

.

Ce qu'Arthur ne savait pas, c'était que Merlin s'était réveillé en sentant le vide à ses côtés. Ce dernier attendit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider de partir à sa recherche et, ce fut le cœur palpitant qu'il entendit la voix de son futur époux.

_« Un corps dépourvu de forme » « il est si maigre » « il pourrait se briser en deux » « son sourire » « il est si pitoyable » « si stupide et idiot » « je le déteste »… _

Chaque mot le déchira en le poignardant lentement et profondément. Les mains tremblotantes sur la bouche, il retint durement les perles de déceptions au bord des yeux et, le coup fatal fut d'entendre l'écho de cette voix qu'il avait chéri toute la journée en train de gémir de plaisir… Le corps tremblant, il écouta ensuite, comme une terrible traitrise, le soufflement de son cri étouffé de la jouissance…

Merlin en avait assez entendu et, de ses pas fébriles, il retourna dans le lit en tentant de calmer ses tremblements. Dans sa tête, il se repassa chaque moment de sa journée et, le regard rempli de larmes, il finit par réaliser qu'Arthur avait vraiment voulu être froid avec lui… Le jeune Pendragon avait surement raison de dire qu'il était idiot, après tout, Merlin avait cru qu'il le malmenait parce qu'il l'aimait… Or, tout cela n'était qu'à prendre au premier degré. Sur cette bouleversante vérité, il s'endormit bien au bord du lit, ainsi, Arthur n'aurait aucun risque à ce qu'il le touche…

.

A cet instant, deux personnes venaient de passer les portes du château. Accueillis agréablement, ils prirent place dans chacune de leur chambres d'invité qui était accolée. Cassie, devenue au fil du temps la guérisseuse officielle du royaume d'Albion et, la marraine de ce futur souverain, porta une main sur son cœur et, en contemplant son fils, Gauvain, qui n'était autre que le chevalier et meilleur ami de Merlin, elle lui murmura :

— Gauvain, veille bien sur lui,… dit-elle en posant une main sur les cheveux châtains de ce dernier, il aura besoin de ton soutien…

Cassie ferma quelques secondes ses yeux et, le corps frissonnant, elle fixa une nouvelle fois le jeune chevalier :

— N'interfère jamais entre eux,… conseilles et parles-lui comme tu sais si bien le faire avec lui…

**.**

**A suivre…**

**Anath63**

**.**


	3. 2 Le parfum

BlczNatsu : Oui pas de magie pour Merlin*-*... hum en esperant que la suite te convienne !

Galifret: Je sais combien Arthur peut être _Grrrr_ énervant mais en même temps c'était le but :)

Cassie : tu as le droit de te dire que tu as un bon rôle :)

Au dernier guest sans nom : Toute la beauté du conte est de les faire réunir mais, à quel prix... la fin du chapitre c'était juste pour lancer la suite...

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture... je m'étonne toujours de la longueur de mes chapitres...

* * *

**Il était une fois… Albion et Camelot**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 / Le parfum**

.

Une douce odeur flottait tout autour de lui… elle avait un arrière-parfum de fleurie qui lui chatouillait le bout du nez depuis plusieurs minutes.. Arthur s'étonna d'apprécier cette senteur suave qui l'avait enveloppé toute la nuit. Insaisissable et fuyante, elle l'avait emmenée au milieu d'un rêve où les plus beaux orbes bleus l'avaient autrefois émerveillé, un regard innocent qu'il avait reçu comme un cadeau, juste un rappel qu'à cette époque où tous les deux, enfants, s'étaient déjà attachés.

Il y avait aussi cette chaleur attirante à ses côtés, elle paraissait s'accorder avec la sienne… Appuyé sur son épaule gauche, sa main était calée sur une hanche… et, encore en plein songe exquis, elle glissa lentement sur le fin tissu qui le séparait sûrement d'une peau douce… Puis, il grogna doucement quelques secondes… avant de se réveiller, les yeux grands ouverts, et de réaliser que le corps appartenait à Merlin. Il recula brutalement et, par chance ce dernier dormait encore, il se leva rapidement.

Debout, face au lit, son corps entier eut un mouvement de dégout qui le fit tressaillir de bas en haut, jusqu'à faire secouer ses épaules… il venait de caresser son futur ex-époux d'une main. Tout en tremblant à l'idée d'être un jour celui qui devrait s'unir à ce jeune gamin lui donna presqu'envie de vomir tant l'image qu'il se fit d'eux sembla envahir sa mémoire. Non, il ne le pouvait pas, tout cela n'était qu'une idée absurde des rois !

Lorsque Merlin se réveilla doucement, il ne chercha pas à savoir si Arthur était encore dans la chambre. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, il haïssait ses nuits où le jeune Pendragon prenait trop de place dans ses rêves. Malgré ce qu'il avait entendu la veille, il l'aimait encore, cependant, il ne lui pardonnait pas sa façon de lui adresser la parole. Il perçut un coup frappé à la porte en s'asseyant au bord du lit et, à cette seconde, il entendit la voix d'Arthur qui résonna dans la pièce :

— Entrez.

Ce dernier était derrière le paravent et, en y sortant, Merlin détourna ses yeux et, en les dirigeants vers la porte, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : Gauvain, son cher ami, était là.

— Bonjour, sire, dit ce dernier en s'avançant vers le prince Arthur tout en s'inclinant avec respect,… Gauvain, ami et chevalier du royaume de Balinor.

— Enchanté, répondit seulement son interlocuteur qui les abandonna après un dernier salut de la main.

Merlin attendit que son futur époux sorte pour se jeter joyeusement dans les bras de son ami.

— Gauvain ! Tu as pu te libérer ! s'écria vivement le plus jeune en le serrant fortement tout contre lui.

Une étreinte que seul Gauvain avait le droit d'avoir. Ce dernier, trois ans de plus que son cadet, avait grandi avec le petit prince d'Albion et, comme un grand-frère, il veillait toujours sur lui. Lorsque le chevalier se détacha de lui, il le contempla quelques secondes et, à côté d'une fenêtre, Merlin s'adossa contre le mur en perdant progressivement son sourire.

— Alors, comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Gauvain en se plantant devant lui.

Le chevalier n'aimait pas le regard soudainement voilé de tristesse de son jeune maitre et, en contenant toute la rage au ventre, il écouta son prince lui demander :

— Est-ce que je suis,… moche ?

Gauvain, les yeux noirs d'éclairs, posa durement sa main gauche à côté de la tête de ce dernier et, en pliant une de ces jambes pour mieux le visualiser, força Merlin à lever son regard vers lui.

— Qui t'as-dit cela, mon beau ? dit-il en lui relevant bien haut le visage avec sa seconde main, moi, je vois, un jeune homme qui a beaucoup de charme, un jeune prince qui a le plus merveilleux des sourires,…

Gauvain avança dangereusement son visage de celui de son prince puis, il lui souffla à l'oreille gauche :

— Tu ne serais pas prince, moi, je me serais permis de te faire la cour à outrance et, après, je me serais jeter sur toi…et, surtout, je n'aurais pas attendu un mariage pour te toucher,…

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet de faire violemment rougir Merlin. Une moue pitoyable se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ainé qui le fit éclater de rire et, en s'éclipsant de l'emprise de ce dernier, il se mit à courir à travers la pièce. Gauvain, soulagé, préférait le voir autant agir ainsi et, pour lui, le sourire de son prince était le signe qu'il était encore capable de prendre sur lui. En le regardant rire de ses bêtises, le chevalier se mouvait comme un félin sous l'œil attentif de ce dernier puis, il réussit à l'attraper en l'enlaçant par la taille. Son torse contre le dos du prince d'Albion, il posa son menton sur l'épaule du plus jeune et lui chuchota :

— Tu es bien plus adorable quand tu souris !

Merlin qui reprit un peu de son sérieux se retourna et, avec difficulté en posant ses paumes sur le torse de son ami, il lui marmonna à l'oreille ce qu'il avait entendu la veille. Une colère sourde sembla prendre le chevalier jusqu'au cou et, en se retenant de toutes ses forces, il fixa les yeux de son prince. Un regard dont une gêne parut refléter sa mélancolie… Il déglutit et, en sachant qu'il n'était pas là pour gérer le problème de son prince mais, seulement celui de le soutenir, de sa voix amicale il lui dit :

— Tu sais Arthur est plus âgé que toi et, il a des besoins qui…

— Gauvain ! s'exclama Merlin rouge comme une tomate, je sais tout ça mais,… dit-il en agitant les bras de chaque côté.

— Merlin,… reprit-il plus doucement,… as-tu au moins entendu la femme avec qui il était lui répondre ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête…

— Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-il en posant une main sur son épaule,… il est et sera entièrement ton époux…

Merlin se força à lui sourire et, en se dépêchant, il alla derrière le paravent pour se changer avant de lui faire le tour du château.

.

Arthur qui faisait mine de partir fut légèrement curieux de connaitre _ce_ chevalier d'Albion. Contrairement à Merlin, ce dernier avait une bien meilleure carrure et, en restant vers l'entrée, il écouta la voix de son futur époux. Elle était différente, étonnamment plus chaleureuse et amicale puis, en avançant un peu son regard, il fut frappé par l'image de ces deux jeunes hommes. Merlin, adossé contre le mur et les bras le long du corps, fixait Gauvain en lui souriant. Leurs visages étaient si près que cette vue en devint presque gênante pour Arthur qui n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont Gauvain se maintenait face au plus jeune. Les doigts sous le menton de Merlin, leurs échanges de regards le troublèrent momentanément et, durant une fraction de seconde, une subite sensation inconnue s'insinua en lui…

Les rayons du soleil lui offraient une autre vision du jeune prince. D'où il était, il voyait le visage de Merlin sous un autre angle. Serein et paisible, il était complétement détendu puis, cet éclat de rire, jeune et cristallin, qu'il entendit par la suite le fit frémir de tout son être. Arthur partit soudainement en sentant qu'il se posait trop de questions pourtant, il se foutait totalement du jeune homme. Pas plus tôt que ce matin, il était dégouté alors, pourquoi le voir avec ce chevalier l'énervait-il ?

.

Plus tard, en frappant à la salle du trône, Merlin qui ouvrit la porte fut frappé par la scène qui se joua devant lui. Arthur embrassait une jeune fille qu'il tenait possessivement dans ses bras. Le cœur palpitant, il la détailla rapidement : une peau mate, des cheveux bruns et un corps affiné... elle était jolie,… tout pour plaire un homme tel que le jeune Pendragon. Le jeune Emrys aurait voulu être à sa place, il aurait voulu avoir autant d'attention de sa part mais, à cette seconde, il sut que jamais il ne ferait partie de sa vie de cette manière-là. L'estomac retourné, des picotements le prirent lentement au bas de son ventre pour remonter cruellement jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine…la comprimant d'une terrible douleur…

Sans se laisser démonter devant son ami Gauvain qui assista à ce spectacle, Merlin s'avança avec énormément de conviction et, déterminé à lui rendre la pareille, il planta son regard bleu océan sur celui de son futur-époux. Le silence presqu'insoutenable parut les abandonner quelques minutes dans un lieu où le temps n'avait plus de place. Comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, le corps droit, Merlin chuchota d'un ton si glacial qu'Arthur en tressaillit :

— Je vois que vous êtes occupé sire, permettez-moi de vous donner congé puisque, pour ma part j'ai prévu de passer ma journée avec mon ami… dit-il sans lâcher la tension,… oh, et, ne vous inquiétez pas,… dès ce soir, je ne dormirais plus dans votre lit, ajouta-t-il en comblant l'espace qui le séparait d'Arthur puis en le fusillant de son regard soudainement noir il continua d'une voix moqueuse où la douleur se dissimula derrière son faux-sourire,… je n'aimerais pas empiéter sur vos loisirs nocturnes !

L'un en face de l'autre, séparé d'un pas, Arthur réceptionna le regard sombre de Merlin et, le temps d'une seconde, seulement d'une simple seconde suspendue lui donna la possibilité d'entrevoir la profondeur de l'âme de ce dernier,… il scruta les deux orbes ténébreuses qui passèrent rapidement au bleu azur et dont ils lui rappelèrent ce jour où deux perles avaient glissé sur les joues du bébé qu'il fut autrefois… un regard franc où il y décela toute la fragilité du jeune homme qui lui crachait ouvertement ces mots le laissa pantois. La gorge sèche, rien ne franchit de sa bouche tant il se sentit subitement honteux de s'être fait prendre en pleine faute.

— Bonjour, sire Merlin, coupa la servante qui le reluqua de bas en haut sans cacher une grimace de son dégout.

Le prince d'Albion ne prêta nullement attention aux paroles de la jeune femme et, sans la regarder, il répondit plus calmement :

— Veillez à soulager le prince comme bon cela lui semblera _nécessaire_, insista-t-il sur le dernier mot.

Il pivota en invitant Gauvain à le suivre et, ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce en laissant le prince et sa servante seuls, si tel était l'envie de ce crétin de prince !

.

Lancelot, au pas de la porte, attendit qu'ils la franchissent pour rejoindre Arthur. D'un geste de la main, il renvoya la servante qui hésita deux secondes puis, s'en alla le pas lourd en risquant tout de même de lui jeter un regard noir. Nul doute que le jeune Emrys fut blessé par le comportement de ce dernier et puis, le jeune Pendragon qui habituellement ne laissait personne lui parler de la sorte fut, pour une fois, muet par de telles paroles. Finalement, Merlin était loin d'être aussi idiot que le pensait Arthur.

— Il faut que vous cessiez de voir les servantes, commença Lancelot en se postant à ses côtés.

— Je ne pense pas t'avoir autorisé à me dicter ma conduite ! s'exclama Arthur en ruminant sa colère.

— Je le fais justement ! reprit plus froidement Lancelot sans oser lui dire qu'il était là la veille et qu'il avait tout entendu,… vous êtes le futur souverain de Camelot et en tant que tel, vous agissez comme le pire des crétins que Camelot ait vu naitre ! Auriez-vous souhaité que l'on vous traite comme vous le faite ! Vous vous comportez pitoyablement comme un prince pourri gâté à qui on n'aurait pas cédé aux caprices ! finit-il par dire en l'abandonnant sur place.

Dans le silence, Arthur se retrouva seul avec ses pensées. Cependant, ce dernier qui mit un peu de temps pour réagir à tout ce qui se déroula quelques minutes plus tôt, ne réfléchissait pas la moindre du monde. Il ne s'avouera pas que Merlin avait su le toucher ! Oh, non, c'en était même hors de question ! Comment un gamin pouvait-il lui faire des reproches quand, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à leurs parents respectifs pour en être arrivé à cet état de fait ! Tout allait bien dans sa vie et elle aurait été encore bien mieux si Merlin était né fille et non, en ce satané bout de garçon sans saveur ! A cet instant Guenièvre pénétra à nouveau dans la salle et, en se retrouvant seule avec le prince, elle s'approcha de lui et, en l'enlaçant par derrière, ce dernier la repoussa violemment.

— Sire ? s'étonna-t-elle de ce geste brusque dont elle n'était pas habituée.

— Laissez-moi seul, lui intima-t-il comme si elle ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux.

— Vous n'allez pas me dire que ce… dit-elle en désignant le vide devant elle, ce gamin…

Elle se tut quand le regard bleu et indéchiffrable du prince se planta durement dans le sien, Arthur lui tonna froidement :

— Il est prince d'Albion et, je vous interdis de parler de lui de la sorte ! Maintenant, dehors !

Arthur avait besoin de solitude. De la fenêtre, il percevait Merlin et son chevalier qui semblèrent être animé par une bonne discussion. Les bras croisés sur le torse, il les regardait s'en aller en direction du terrain d'entrainement. Gauvain venait de passer un bras autour du cou du jeune prince qui se cambra lorsque ce dernier lui brossa les cheveux. Une telle vision ne devrait même pas l'ébranler et pourtant, il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, il avait l'impression qu'on lui volait un dû. Sans réfléchir, il sortit pour les retrouver.

.

Gauvain sentait le désarroi du plus jeune et, en patientant qu'il veuille bien lui parler, il marchait à ses côtés. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi froid avec une personne… bon, de temps en temps, il était aussi le seul envers qui Merlin s'autorisait à l'être quand, parfois, il poussait l'entrainement trop loin pour ce dernier. Le prince d'Albion avait du potentiel mais, il n'avait jamais été pour les armes… il préférait de loin la médecine ce qui n'inquiéta guère les parents puisque leur cadet, Mordred, prendrait la relève à Albion.

Le chevalier jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son ami et, en apercevant les poings détendus, il lui souffla de se changer les idées. Le sourire presque forcé lui fit un peu de peine et, en lui brossant les cheveux, il lui murmura qu'il avait bien fait de lui répondre ainsi, après tout, ils allaient se marier dans deux saisons.

— Gauvain arrête ! s'exclama Merlin en tentant de s'écarter de son ami quand soudain, ils entendirent un cri terrifié :

— Attention !

Le jeune Emrys eut juste le temps de pousser son ami qui, par reflexe l'emporta avec lui dans sa chute. Au-dessus du chevalier, le poids du plus jeune ne payait pas de mine mais, le ressentir était une autre paire de manches.

— Merlin,… bafouilla Gauvain qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds et affolés.

Aux mêmes moments des jeunes paysannes qui assistèrent à la scène accoururent en leur hurlant :

— Vous allez bien messires ?

Merlin se releva et, en empoignant son ami, ce dernier qui ne se préoccupa pas des jeunes filles tonna à l'encontre de son prince :

— Ne me refais plus jamais ça !... Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger ! dit-il en remuant avec frénésie ses mains de chaque côté,… non, mais, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Non d'une choppe ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

— Je n'ai fait que ce qui me passait par la tête ! répondit subitement Merlin, excuse-moi si je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde !

— Grrr,… marmonna Gauvain en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête, tu vas finir par me donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, finit-il par dire pour calmer la situation.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'homme qui avait failli planter Merlin d'un poignard tandis que les jeunes filles s'attardèrent sur le jeune prince d'Albion.

— Bonjour,… dit un homme essoufflé en les rejoignant, je suis désolé, je m'entraine avec un jeune chevalier et,… je dois dire que,…

— Ce n'est rien Sire Léon,… coupa Merlin qui faisait un dernier signe de la main aux paysannes.

— Vous êtes blessé ?… demanda le chevalier de Camelot.

— Non, je n'ai rien sire,… répondit-il puis, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, il ajouta, je vous présente sire Gauvain…

— Enchanté et, encore désolé pour ce tir… souffla Léon qui ne lâchait plus le chevalier de ses yeux noisette,… mais, il me semble que nous nous soyons déjà affrontés lors d'un tournoi, avoua-t-il.

— Tout à fait, répondit aimablement Gauvain qui lui lança son plus beau sourire, et je dois dire que vous vous débrouillez très bien… dit-il,… enfin, de ce que j'avais pu constater la dernière fois,… bafouilla-t-il soudainement les joues empourprées.

Merlin les contempla quelques secondes et, le sourire aux coins des lèvres, il écouta Léon lui proposer de se joindre à eux, un matin pour leur montrer ce que les chevaliers d'Albion savaient faire. Ce fut au milieu de ses rires que le jeune Emrys entendit des voix de jeune fille dire_ « c'est le prince d'Albion » « On ne dirait pas comme ça mais, il est craquant » « il vient de sauver le chevalier d'un jet de poignard… » « Arthur en a de la chance »… _Figé et mal à l'aise d'entendre ces mots qui parlaient de lui si gentiment, il se retint de rougir lorsque, soudain, Gauvain articula :

— Hé, les filles ! dit-il en les entendant subitement glousser en le voyant, regardez comment nous remercions notre sauveur !

Tout de suite après, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Merlin et, sans attendre l'aval de son prince, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce dernier, le cœur battant, rougit violemment à ce simple geste dont il savait pertinemment que cela ne signifiait rien mais, oser le faire en public était bien autre chose... Les jeunes filles applaudirent en gloussant « Il a de l'allure le petit prince… » puis, l'une d'elles s'approcha même de Merlin et, les joues aussi rouges que les siennes, elle lui murmura :

— Bienvenu au royaume de Camelot, sire…

.

Le jeune Pendragon observait la scène d'assez loin et, à contre cœur, il dut admettre que ce Merlin avait de bons réflexes. Il n'en était pas non plus à souhaiter qu'il lui arrive malheur mais, de voir que ses yeux s'accrochaient continuellement sur le corps du jeune homme, sembla un tantinet rendre le sien nerveux. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour respirer l'air frais de cet été puis, en écoutant des rires aigües des filles affolées, il vit le chevalier embrasser le prince d'Albion,… qui toutefois était tout de même _SON_ prince ! Franchement déboussolé, Arthur retourna dans sa chambre en ruminant sa colère. Qu'avait-il contre le jeune homme ? Comment avait-il osé être touché par un autre et ce, devant le peuple ? N'avait-il donc, ne serait-ce, un peu de respect pour son futur époux ?

.

Merlin passa l'après-midi en compagnie de son ami et de sire Léon qui avait fini son entrainement. Le prince n'était pas dupe, il avait bien observé les regards que les deux chevaliers s'échangeaient entre eux. Gauvain, totalement envouté, accepta de le mettre au défi le lendemain matin au combat. Pendant ce temps, Merlin sourit en apercevant sa marraine Cassie, anciennement sa gouvernante, qui vint à leur hauteur.

— Mère, commença Gauvain, je vous présent sire Léon, chevalier de Camelot.

— Enchanté jeune homme, appelez-moi Cassie, souffla-t-elle en lui rendant un sourire aimable.

Léon, intimidé de rencontrer si rapidement la mère du jeune chevalier, hocha de la tête puis, il resta avec Gauvain tandis que cette dernière prit Merlin en aparté. Ils discutèrent cordialement et, malgré qu'elle sentait que le jeune prince ne lui parlerait pas d'Arthur, elle resta avec lui pour discuter un peu de ses parents et de son jeune frère. Durant toute la conversation, elle commençait à douter de son don : avait-elle pu contrer la malédiction ? Pourra-t-il être aimé d'Arthur ? Elle soupira lorsque, le soir, elle le regarda rejoindre la salle à manger puis, en voulant retrouver son fils, elle préféra le laisser seul avec son nouvel ami pour aller papoter un peu avec son ancien ami : Gaius, médecin de la cour.

.

A table, Merlin était face au jeune prince de Camelot. Le silence régnait depuis plusieurs minutes quand enfin, Arthur brisa l'atmosphère lourde de tension.

— Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure au terrain d'entrainement…

Le prince d'Albion releva son regard océan sur son interlocuteur et lui répondit d'une voix neutre :

— Dans ce cas, sire, il ne fallait pas vous gêner pour vous joindre à nous, dit-il sans lâcher de ses yeux Arthur,… vous auriez pu vous amuser avec nous…

— A vous entendre, embrasser votre chevalier paraissait surement plus attrayant devant le peuple, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

— Au moins, je ne le fais surement pas en me cachant, répondit vivement Merlin qui rajouta,… sachez que tout cela devra cesser lorsque nous serons mariés.

Le visage impassible, Arthur crut manquer une respiration devant ces mots :

— Vous comptez toujours sur ce mariage ?

— Oui ? fit mine d'être contrarié Merlin avec un sourire dont il ne connaissait pas, un engagement que j'ai promis à mes parents de respecter…

Bien qu'il déclara cela sans aucune intonation chaleureuse, ses mains sous la table tremblèrent avec nervosité et, le cœur battant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer…

— Pourtant, il me semble que… commença le jeune prince avant de se taire.

Arthur ne sut pour quelle raison mais, il s'abstint de lui dire qu'il pouvait se rétracter devant la cour royale de ses parents.

— Bref, le roi Uther a demandé à ce vous dormiez dans ma chambre donc,…

— Non ! coupa froidement Merlin qui le fit tressaillir nerveusement, peu importe la relation que vous entreteniez avec cette servante mais, je ne peux continuer à dormir dans un lit où vous auriez pu coucher avec elle !

— Je,… répondit Arthur indigné par une telle accusation, je n'ai rien fait avec qui conque dans un lit et encore moins dans le mien ! s'exclama-t-il, alors, tout cela est réglé !

Merlin le défia de son regard orageux et, comme si toute sa réplique semblait lui paraitre mensongère, il insista :

— Peu importe sire ! J'ai prévu de prendre la chambre à côté de la vôtre… dit-il en se levant, si vous permettez, vous venez de me couper l'appétit… dit-il en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

— Merlin ! tonna Arthur en le voyant une main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

L'interpellé ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il patienta quelques secondes pour laisser Arthur lui dire ce qu'il avait à proposer comme autre solution et, au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il s'excuse mais, rien ne vint troubler ce silence. Lorsque le jeune Pendragon se retrouva seul devant son assiette, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Le plus jeune devenait un poison qui envahissait chaque parcelle de sa peau et, en se levant, il partit en direction de sa chambre. En marchand dans les couloirs, il écouta deux éclats de rire et, en reconnaissant celui de son chevalier, il voulut partir discuter un peu avec lui de sa journée.

A quelques pas de la porte de ce dernier, il aperçut Léon qui tenait le jeune chevalier Gauvain par la taille. La scène, bien qu'étrange, le fit légèrement sourire. Il y avait dans le regard de son ami une lueur étincelante et, caché par l'angle du couloir, il apprécia l'attitude de Léon qui était bien loin d'un noble bourru et brusque. Arthur avait toujours imaginé qu'un couple d'hommes serait froid et plein de gestes brutaux… mais, devant lui, il n'y avait rien de tout cela, juste un homme qui en aimait un autre… Le pire était que cela ne le dégoutait pas. Il avait toujours su pour son ami et, avec regret, il s'en voulut d'avoir été stupide avec Merlin. Loin de se faire à l'idée de vivre le restant de sa vie avec ce dernier, il se rendit seulement compte que le jeune homme ne méritait pas qu'il le traite comme il avait osé le faire.

.

Merlin tourna au bout d'un couloir lorsqu'il aperçut Arthur de l'autre côté. Tous les deux marchaient l'un en face de l'autre et, sans aucun regard supplémentaire, ils pénétrèrent chacun dans leur suite. Le prince d'Albion savait très bien qui il irait retrouver cette nuit et, tristement, il s'endormit en tentant de penser à une autre personne mais, le cœur avait des raisons de croire que ce prince arrogant était fait pour lui. Les paupières lourdes, il roula jusqu'au côté droit du matelas en rêvassant continuellement de son prince, là où, Arthur avait seulement une place importante parce que dans la triste réalité, il savait qu'il n'en aura jamais autant à ses yeux.

Arthur, allongé sur son lit, sembla perdu au milieu des draps qui lui parurent subitement trop larges pour une seule personne.. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller où trainait encore le parfum fleuri de ce dernier, il repensa à ses paroles. Il se mordit la lèvre en sachant très bien que son futur époux l'avait surpris la nuit dernière. Il n'était pas un homme tendre et, d'ailleurs, il ne l'a jamais été avec qui conque… Les yeux fermés et le corps baigné de cette douce senteur, inconsciemment, Arthur recherchait la chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé la nuit précédente.

.

Au milieu de la nuit, Guenièvre guettait l'arrivée de son prince mais, à sa grande surprise, elle tomba sur le chevalier Lancelot. Ce dernier, le regard noir, la toisa durement et lui souffla de bien vouloir laisser le prince Arthur à l'écart de ses manigances.

— Qui êtes-vous pour me dire qui je dois voir ?

— Vous n'êtes qu'une servante ! Rien d'autre ! dit-il en haussant le ton, cessez de l'importuner, vous ne lui êtes d'aucune utilité !

— Arthur m'aime ! tenta-t-elle de hurler à travers la main du chevalier qu'il posa sur sa bouche.

— Non, il ne vous a jamais aimé,… commencez par vous mettre cela dans la tête, dit-il en la relâchant.

La servante, folle de rage par cette réplique, lui répondit d'une voix remplie d'une haine non contenue :

— En tout cas, le prince d'Albion ne l'aura jamais ! dit-elle en s'éloignant du chevalier puis elle finit par ajouter, soyez-en sûr, j'y veillerais !

**.**

Alors ?

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	4. 3 La légende du lac d'Avalon

**Merci pour les reviews ! **

Aurozia : Hum… Merlin, il va, oui, c'est certain continuer dans ce sens…

Yuu : Je crois que comme beaucoup, très peu l'apprécie… ( oui, elle se marie avec Arthur et ça, ben ça, je ne le voulais pas ! )

* * *

**Chapitre un peu plus long...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 / La légende du lac d'Avalon**

**.**

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis plus de trois heures lorsque Lancelot qui finissait sa ronde, fut surpris d'entendre deux voix féminines et, en ne reconnaissant que l'une d'elles, il put entendre :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas ma Lady, comprit-il de Guenièvre, j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez dit,… je vous promets que d'ici-là ce soir, Merlin ne sera plus un souci…

En accélérant ses pas, le cœur battant, il distingua le bout d'une cape noire au détour d'un couloir et, en appréhendant une attaque contre le jeune Emrys, il partit retrouver son meilleur ami, Perceval aussi chevalier et Léon. Angoissé que cette servante ne veuille faire éclater une guerre entre les deux royaumes, il les retrouva dans la salle d'armurerie et, en apercevant Gauvain, il se tourna vers ce dernier d'un air grave :

— J'ai ouï dire que Guenièvre souhaitait que votre prince ne devienne plus un souci,… continua-t-il en passant son regard noisette sur Léon,… j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en prenne indirectement à lui…

Le chevalier d'Albion, le regard noir, se leva subitement en tonnant :

— Ils sont partis tôt ce matin au lac d'Avalon !

— Qu'a-t-elle fait ce matin ? demanda Lancelot qui, sans dissimuler son inquiétude, tenta de réfléchir à la situation.

— Elle leur a servi le repas dans leur chambre, répondit Léon qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Gauvain.

— Hier soir, je lui ai demandé de s'écarter d'Arthur, leur avoua-t-il,… et, je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ses menaces… elle nous cache quelque chose…

— Perceval, reprit Léon, je veux que vous me la retrouviez et que vous la surveillez…

— Fais attention, chuchota Lancelot en posant une main sur le bras de l'interpellé, elle n'est pas seule…

Perceval hocha de la tête et partit à sa recherche.

— Bien, reprit Lancelot, je vais chercher Cassie et, retrouvons-nous à l'écurie, prêts à partir.

Sur ces mots, ce dernier quitta la salle pendant que Gauvain dévisageait froidement Léon.

— J'espère pour votre prince, raya le plus jeune en lui tournant subitement le dos, qu'elle n'a aucune importance à ses yeux,… parce que je vous assure que si elle fait du mal à Merlin, c'est ma lame qu'elle recevra en plein cœur !

Lorsque son jeune prince lui avait fait part de ce qu'il avait entendu le soir de son arrivée, il pressentait déjà que l'un des deux, Arthur ou la servante, était contre cet union. Les poings serrés, il n'admettrait pas que qui conque brise l'âme de ce jeune homme.

— Gauvain, murmura Léon en se plaçant face à lui,… je sais que…

— Que savez-vous des intentions d'Arthur ? coupa-t-il en gardant son regard rivé au sol.

Dépité de se rendre compte que jamais rien ne pourrait finalement se passer entre le chevalier et lui, il préféra enfermer ses sentiments dans un coin de son cœur et de se focaliser que sur son prince. Sans aucune réponse de son nouvel ami qui parut lui en dire bien long sur le jeune Pendragon, il partit en direction de la porte lorsque le chevalier de Camelot empoigna un de ses poignets :

— Gauvain !

— Vous êtes son chevalier,… souffla le plus jeune sans se retourner puis, la gorge serrée il ajouta,… je vous prie donc d'accepter mon refus de vous fréquenter… dit-il avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur par Léon.

Gauvain avait grandi avec Merlin et depuis leur tendre enfance, il ne se passait pas un seul jour où l'éclat de rire de ce dernier résonnait à travers le château. Il veillait sur lui comme un frère et, en agissant ainsi, il s'était déjà renseigné sur le compte du jeune Pendragon. Les échos n'étaient pas très élogieux et, avant d'en tirer des conclusions, il voulait au moins voir de quelle trempe il était fait. Force était de constater qu'Arthur ne méritait pas Merlin qui, contrairement à ce dernier, était encore jeune, plein de rêves et d'innocence.

La seule fois où le jeune Emrys avait cessé de sourire fut au décès de son chien, abattu par une maladie et, en découvrant que la mort faisait aussi partie de la vie, Merlin avait diminué son apprentissage à l'art du combat et il s'était tourné sur la médecine. « Je préfère sauver des vies que de la ôter ! » lui avait-il dit. Gauvain n'appréciait pas ce qu'Arthur faisait de son ami. S'il devait raccompagner le prince d'Albion chez lui, pour son bien, il le ferait car, bien que le protéger soit un devoir, il restait tout de même le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

— Gauvain… chuchota le chevalier en posant une main sur la joue du jeune homme, pensez-vous réellement que je vais laisser ces deux imbéciles m'empêcher de vous voir ?

— Je… bredouilla le plus jeune qui sentait ses bonnes résolutions faiblir devant lui.

— A chaque tournoi, j'avais longuement espéré un jour tomber sur vous mais, vous étiez encore jeune et puis, au fil du temps j'ai patienté et, comme ce jour-là n'était pas encore arrivé,… reprit-il en lui relevant le visage,… quand j'ai su que Merlin arrivait, je savais que je voulais vous rencontrer…

— Léon, supplia Gauvain qui fuyait son regard noisette en comprenant qu'il l'avait vu évolué à travers ses combats.

— Non, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant dangereusement de son visage, vous êtes si près que je ne veux pas vous perdre…

Gauvain, le cœur explosant de mille feux, sentit les lèvres de son ainé se poser contre les siennes et, les mains sur le torse de ce dernier, il gémit en tentant de résister mais, l'attraction était telle qu'il ne put se détacher de lui. La veille, il avait réussi à le repousser mais, à cet instant, la chaleur de Léon était apaisante comme si ce dernier savait qu'Arthur pouvait un jour aimait Merlin. Le corps tremblant, le chevalier de Camelot s'écarta légèrement de lui et, en le fixant d'une lueur au fond de ses yeux, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Ne m'embrasses pas si tu ne le veux pas et,… je te promets de ne plus t'embêter…

Gauvain, partagé par son devoir et ses sentiments, ne voulait pas non plus le perdre et, en serrant de ses doigts les pans du haut de Léon, il allait lui répondre de vive voix mais, ce dernier n'ayant pas la réponse désirée commença à s'éloigner de lui. Très vite, Gauvain le tira violemment contre son corps et, sans l'embrasser, il cala sa tête au creux de son cou en lui demandant d'un timbre vibrant :

— Ne me fait pas ça,…

Il se sentait soudainement vulnérable et… enfantin mais, tanpis, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait la chance de trouver la personne qui lui ferait battre son cœur. Les paupières closes, les bras de Léon l'enlacèrent tendrement et ce dernier lui avoua à l'oreille :

— Cinq ans que je t'attends,… quelques jours de plus ne me tueront pas…

En l'écoutant, Gauvain relâcha la tension et, en relevant son visage, il sourit à son vis-à-vis en lui disant :

— C'est vrai ? Cinq ans que tu m'attends ?

— Oui, répondit l'ainé en resserrant son étreinte…

— Alors,… bredouilla le plus jeune en tortillant le haut de Léon,… même si les princes ne se marient pas,… tu voudras bien de moi…

— Mais… je suis à toi depuis bien longtemps…

Gauvain heureux d'entendre ses paroles, se permit enfin un regard canaille et il ajouta avec moquerie :

— Ha,… comme c'est étrange,… je ne savais pas que tu m'appartenais…

Léon rit à sa remarque et, en lui volant un baiser au passage, il lui prit la main quelques secondes pour se diriger en direction de l'écurie.

— Tu as vu, on se tutoie maintenant…

Côte à côte, Gauvain espérait vraiment que les princes se portaient bien et que cette Guenièvre ne leur aurait rien fait. Il s'empourpra lorsque Lancelot lança :

— Ben, dites donc,… vous en avez mis du temps, dit-il en les dévisageant tour à tour avant d'ajouter,… oh,… je vois…

Léon lui donna une tape derrière la tête en marmonnant :

— Vous ne voyez rien du tout mon ami…

— Alors pourquoi rougissez-vous sire ? persévéra-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents…

En percevant le regard dépité de Léon, Lancelot éclata de rire en courant à l'autre bout de l'écurie pendant que Gauvain contemplait de son regard amoureux le plus âgé.

— Les jeunes, entendirent-ils tous de la bouche de Cassie,… vous vous croyez dans une cour de récréation ?

— Non, madame,… répondirent les chevaliers de Camelot le visage dépité.

C'est avec le sourire qu'ils partirent tous en direction du lac.

… …

Toute la nuit, Arthur n'avait cessé de rouler dans son lit. Le parfum de Merlin avait, cependant, réussi à détendre son corps puis, il s'était lentement endormi. Au milieu de ses songes, il entendait l'éclat de rire de Merlin et, loin de sa réalité, il avait envie qu'il lui prenne la main. Tout était doux et, comme s'il revivait sa première rencontre avec ce dernier, allongé perpendiculairement au corps adulte du jeune Emrys, Arthur sentait un sourire éclairer son visage. Le regard océan plongé dans le sien, il aimait cet instant qu'il définissait comme magique. Un échange silencieux qui semblait le prendre au dépourvu, puis, finalement, il en conclut qu'il était simplement bien… soudain, dans un tourbillon sombre, les traits de Merlin disparaissaient doucement… son sommeil devint sans rêve… plus de couleur, plus de rire, plus de prince…

Une main sur le cœur, le jeune Pendragon se réveilla en pleine panique. Panique ? Jamais pareil sensation ne l'avait autant pris qu'à cette seconde et, en balayant la pièce de son regard affolé, il retrouva difficilement sa respiration. Les yeux fermés, il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure blonde puis, en les ouvrants, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. S'en voulait-il pour la veille ? Surement se disait-il, après tout, il avait bien mérité les remarques du jeune Emrys. En soupirant fortement, il prit l'oreiller qu'il n'avait pas lâché de la nuit et, en y enfouissant son nez, il respira le parfum qui, déçu, commençait à s'évaporer.

Merlin avait dormi tranquillement. Arthur avait toujours envahi ses rêves et, malgré le comportement négligent de ce dernier, il ne lui en voulait plus. Son amour pour lui était-il aussi fort pour deux ? L'aimait-il au point de tout lui pardonner ? Mais, saura-t-il surmonter les blessures que ce dernier allait encore lui faire subir ? Le jeune Emrys pensait que ce sentiment était puissant. Peu importait le temps que cela prendrait, il avait la conviction que rien n'était fait au hasard,… peu importait le degré de toute la douleur car, si cela devait le mener à Arthur, il saurait la supporter mais surtout,… peu importait l'amour qu'il lui portait parce qu'il était déjà trop tard : il l'aimait.

… … …

Arthur et Merlin arrivèrent au lac après deux heures de galops et, le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune Emrys était heureux d'être en compagnie du jeune Pendragon. Bien qu'il lui en voulait, Merlin ne gardait jamais sa rancœur aussi longtemps. La douce brise balaya ses cheveux bruns et, en courant au bord du lac, il se tourna sur Arthur. Vêtu d'un pantalon en toile noir et d'un haut en lin blanc, il le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre avec frénésie lorsqu'il n'était pas loin de lui. En le voyant avec un sourire sur le visage, les joues empourprées, il fixa soudainement l'étendu d'eau en lui demandant :

— Vous savez que le lac porte aussi le nom des **_amants éternels_** ?

Le prince de Camelot qui voulait arranger un peu les choses entre eux avait eu l'idée de l'emmener en promenade et, intérieurement, il avait envie de le connaitre un peu plus.

— Non, répondit-il en s'asseyant,… je ne savais pas,… poursuivit-il en lui faisant signe de prendre place à ses côtés, mais, tu vas me le raconter, n'est-ce pas…

Merlin croisa le regard fuyant d'Arthur dont il ne comprit pas le geste et, content de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune moquerie de sa part, il s'assit et commença d'une voix vibrante :

_« Il se raconte qu'il y a déjà plusieurs années, un Emrys et un Pendragon se seraient très fortement aimés. Leurs royaumes respectifs étaient encore en guerre et, malgré les interdictions de leurs parents, ils se contentaient de venir sur la falaise qui nous fait face, _dit-il en la désignant de son index._ Il paraitrait qu'ils se seraient avoués leur amour tout en haut mais, ce jour-là, un des chevaliers de Camelot avertit le souverain de son attachement au prince adverse. Son père le menaça de lui interdire l'accès au trône et l'enferma dans les cachots, durant plusieurs semaines pour qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il faisait à son propre royaume._

_Mais, votre arrière-grand-père, _dit-il en apercevant Arthur qui le contempla quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard sur le lac_,… encore jeune, aida son grand frère à s'enfuir du château pour qu'il retrouve l'homme qu'il aimait. Lorsque le prince d'Albion put enfin le revoir, ils se seraient juré de ne plus se quitter et, en sachant que leur union ne verrait jamais le jour,… _dit-il en déglutissant,… _ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avant de,… se jeter du haut de la falaise. Il se raconte qu'ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à manquer d'oxygène pour se laisser emporter par le souffle de la mort. _

_Aucun des deux n'avait averti qui conque et puis, pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait, si cela ne les aurait fait que s'éloigner l'un de l'autre,… C'est votre arrière-grand-père qui retrouva les dépouilles et, là où nous sommes actuellement, personne n'avait réussi à séparer les corps enlacés,… alors, les deux souverains qui venaient de perdre chacun un fils, les firent bruler sur une barque, au milieu du lac pour qu'ils reposent en paix… et c'est en partie grâce à eux que la prospérité commença lentement à s'instaurer entre les deux royaumes…Pendant que leurs corps se consumaient par le feu, les couples souverains entendirent les rires joyeux de leurs enfants… un rire…»_

Merlin déglutit tant il aimait ce passage avant de reprendre :

___« Juste des échos de rire qui leur prouvaient que leurs enfants partaient heureux… car, ils étaient ensemble… pour l'éternité…_Parfois, si nous prenons le temps de les écouter, les éclats de rire des amants éternels nous parviendraient comme un chant mélodieux et, si nous manquons cruellement de soutien, ils seront toujours là pour nous guider… et, qu'au-delà de toutes les limites, ils pouvaient aussi réaliser un vœu… Le prince de Camelot avait trouvé son âme sœur,… finit-il par lui dire d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son émotion. »

Quand Merlin finit de raconter cette histoire qui sonnait plus comme une légende, Arthur ne se souvenait pas du tout de cette partie-là. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'un de ces ascendants était tombé amoureux d'un homme et, qui plus est, était de la famille Emrys. Cependant, il admit que l'histoire était touchante mais, bien qu'il tentait de se rattraper, il n'avait toujours aucune envie de se marier avec lui. Le silence s'invita cordialement pendant que le vent soufflait avec légèreté et, Merlin, les bras autour de ses genoux, contemplait le paysage qui n'avait sûrement pas changé en deux générations. Les paupières closes, il avait au fond de lui cette petite espérance que les amants éternels le guideraient parce qu'il aimait éperdument Arthur… et, pour l'instant, il savait que rien ne serait facile mais, il voulait croire que ce dernier n'était pas réfractaire à leur union.

Soudain des cris retentirent au loin derrière eux et, le pas vif, le jeune Pendragon se saisit de son épée et, en position de défense, il braqua la lame contre les trois assaillants qui se jetèrent sur eux. Merlin, trop éloigné de sa monture, ne put prendre la sienne et, un bras protecteur d'Arthur l'empêcha d'aller la rejoindre. Le jeune Pendragon réussit à en mettre un au sol quand le second s'attaqua à lui tandis que le troisième les contourna prêt à planter la lame dans le torse de Merlin. D'un coup rapide, Arthur tua le second et, le cœur affolé, il se retourna pour parer le coup et, d'un revers, il planta durement le dernier homme. Essoufflé mais, fier de lui, il sourit en regardant le jeune Emrys qui n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'effondra en maintenant une blessure au bas de son ventre.

— Merlin ! s'écria Arthur en le soulevant.

Paniqué, il déchira rapidement le haut du jeune homme et, en enlevant le sien, il courut jusqu'au lac pour l'imbiber d'eau. En apercevant le sang qui coulait abondamment, il commençait à regretter d'être parti loin du château. Les mains tremblantes, il murmura :

— Merlin ? Tu m'entends ?... faites qu'il s'en sorte, pria-t-il,… c'est père qui va m'en vouloir… Merlin ?

Les yeux clos, le jeune blessé entendit les mots d'Arthur avant de sombrer lentement dans le noir.

**… … …**

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il papillonna des paupières et, en sentant un poid sur son torse, il ouvrit enfin son regard. En premier lieu, il aperçut un feu de bois à ses côtés puis, il discerna les parois rocheuses d'une grotte. Une douleur fulgurante le fit gémir quand il tenta de soulever le bras d'Arthur qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Ce dernier qui se réveilla à ce geste lui sourit en lui demandant comment il se sentait.

— J'ai encore mal mais, ça ira,… répondit-il en croisant futilement le regard bleu du jeune Pendragon, et, merci… souffla-t-il en rougissant.

Il venait de se rendre compte que le blond était torse nu et que son haut était déchiré, dévoilant le sien. Arthur avait dû se servir de sa veste pour le caler sous sa tête et, le cœur palpitant, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas si mauvais fond.

Deux heures plus tôt, le jeune Pendragon luttait contre une étrange envie soudaine… Durant le début du sommeil de Merlin, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la peau opaline de ce dernier. Du bout de ses doigts et, le souffle court, il effleura le torse du jeune homme. Il regardait avec merveille le mouvement de la cage thoracique et, hypnotisé, il posa une paume sur l'emplacement du cœur. Les battements réguliers de celui-ci le firent grandement sourire. Arthur ne voulait pas et, comme s'il était totalement envouté, il ne put empêcher ses doigts de continuer à le caresser. Il appréciait la douceur de cette peau chaude qui se collait à la sienne. Puis, la raison prennant le dessus, il lutta en se disant que ce n'était pas bien alors, il plaça son bras sur la poitrine du jeune homme et, se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Tous les deux réveillés, les yeux d'Arthur accrochèrent le regard bleu océan du jeune blessé et, comme toujours, les siens le troublaient… il y avait une touche de ciel azur mêlé d'une dose de naïveté… un regard qu'il n'arrivait plus à se détacher… Il paraissait rêver les yeux ouverts. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait mais, tout cela était plus fort que lui. Il dirigea son regard sur les lèvres de Merlin et, le cœur battant frénétiquement, il apercevait sa langue qui remuait à l'intérieur de sa bouche… Il ne comprenait pas,… il avait envie de la sentir danser contre la sienne mais, non,… ce n'était pas lui,… il ne pouvait pas faire cela…

Merlin qui le contemplait n'arrivait pas déchiffrer le regard étincelant d'Arthur. Il y avait au fond de ses prunelles une lueur étrangement brillante puis, en sentant une main de ce dernier passait sous son dos, son corps s'enflamma subitement à ce contact. Le corps cambré, même la douleur ne lui faisait plus mal tant la chaleur du jeune Pendragon l'envahit. Les paupières closes, maintenant, il savait que c'était pour lui que son cœur battait, seulement pour cet homme. Ce ne fut qu'en gémissant que les lèvres chaudes et humides d'Arthur se posèrent contre la peau de son cou. Des baisers brulants que Merlin, un brin paniqué et ravi, savoura ce moment tant attendu. Une caresse des plus douces qui l'emmenait dans un paradis de nouvelles sensations.

Arthur n'en pouvait plus de voir cette peau nue et, en déposant des baisers aux creux du cou du jeune homme, il sortit légèrement le bout de sa langue pour mieux le gouter… le regard clos, il savait qu'il aimait ça mais, comme si ses gestes étaient incontrôlés, il ne pouvait qu'accepter ce que son corps réclamait… puis, en écoutant les gémissements du jeune Emrys, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Hum,… tu gémis comme une fille,… tu aurais dû être une fille…

Merlin, en l'entendant, aurait dû se douter qu'Arthur trouverait les mots blessants pour mieux le poignarder et l'humilier. Il le repoussa violemment en lui hurlant :

— Je crois que vous pourrez vous passer de moi pour ça !

Ce n'est qu'à ce geste que le jeune Pendragon sembla reprendre ses esprits et, en fixant les yeux humides de Merlin, il lui marmonna naturellement :

— C'est bien ce que tu voulais…

En tentant de lui tourner le dos, Merlin sentit des larmes de déceptions lui bruler les yeux et, en les bloquant rageusement, il se mordit douloureusement les lèvres. Il avait cru un instant qu'Arthur l'aimait mais, le cœur déchiré, il regretta d'avoir pu imaginer une seconde qu'il aurait de l'attention pour lui… Une fille ! Tout ça parce qu'il était un garçon ! Tout ça parce qu'une force stupide avait décidé qu'il devait naitre comme tel et qu'en plus, il devait supporter les sarcasmes de cet abruti de prince !

— Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer ! lui hurla-t-il quand, il entendit les voix lointaines des chevaliers.

Arthur ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et, en voulant s'excuser, il bredouilla en fixant piteusement le dos du jeune homme :

— Je suis…

— Taisez-vous ! coupa agressivement Merlin en grinçant des dents.

… …

Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, lorsque Cassie finit de soigner la blessure du jeune Emrys, Gauvain décida d'aller le voir. En pénétrant dans la chambre attenante du médecin, Merlin, adossé à la tête du lit avait les yeux baissés. La mine défaite de ce dernier lui enserra la poitrine mais, le sourire presque forcé sur ses lèvres, il lui demanda si, hormis l'attaque, Arthur avait été correct avec lui. Au lieu de lui répondre, Merlin leva son regard vide et brillant :

— J'aurais dû être une fille, lui souffla-t-il en retenant ses larmes de tristesse.

— Ne dis pas ça Merlin, dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit et, en lui prenant une main,… pourquoi penses-tu à ça ?

A cette question, un silence suivit durant plusieurs minutes. Gauvain voulut le rassurer mais, ce dernier retira sa main de la sienne pour la poser sur le torse de son ami et, en le repoussant légèrement, il lui murmura :

— Arrête de me voir comme un enfant,… je suis assez grand pour tout encaisser…

Le chevalier était certain que le jeune Pendragon avait encore réussi à le blesser et, en conservant toute sa colère, il se contenta de rester auprès du jeune homme. Trois jours seulement en compagnie du jeune prince et Merlin était en train de changer… En serrant durement sa mâchoire, il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

… …

Cassie, inquiète de rencontrer le silence de Merlin, laissa son fils avec ce dernier pour aller dire deux, trois mots à cet Arthur. Elle craignait que la malédiction n'ait pris une toute autre tournure et, en sachant ce que lui avait raconté Lancelot, elle était certaine que, Nimueh, celle qui avait lancé ce maudit sort était encore derrière toute cette histoire. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Lorsqu'elle eut l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre princière, elle contempla le jeune Pendragon qui, debout face à elle, paraissait désolé.

— Sire, dites-moi, commença-t-elle, ce serait-il passé un événement dont vous voudriez me faire part ?

Arthur, déboussolé, voyait en elle tout le dévouement qu'elle accordait à Merlin et, le corps tremblant d'incompréhension, il lui raconta seulement qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser mais, que tout cela était contre son gré.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, mais, j'ai lutté…

— Si vous n'avez rien fait de mal, alors pour quelle raison Merlin est-il si tendu ?

Le maitre du lieu prit quelques secondes de silence et, en plantant son regard sur son interlocutrice, il tenta de lui avouer d'une voix si basse que Cassie dut tendre l'oreille :

— J'ai baisé son cou…

— Si vous ne vous sentiez pas coupable, je pense que vous vous seriez déjà excusé depuis longtemps,… répondit-elle froidement, Merlin est peut-être jeune mais il est loin d'être stupide !

— Je le voulais ! coupa-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de le lui dire ? lui demanda-t-elle furieusement puis, en reprenant son calme,… sire, avez-vous des sentiments pour lui ?

Il se posta devant sa fenêtre et, en dissimulant son désarroi, il ne le savait plus lui-même. Il avait toujours détesté l'idée de se marier avec un homme mais, jamais, il n'aurait cru que ce dernier arriverait à le toucher. Il revoyait encore Gauvain penché sur Merlin et, leurs regards qui se fixaient comme si une connexion existait déjà entre eux. Ensuite, il y avait eu ce simple baiser qui, au fond de lui, ne voulait rien dire mais, d'avoir pu assister à cet échange, il admit tardivement que ce devait être lui qui aurait dû faire ce simple geste. Alors, à savoir si il l'aimait,… cela il n'aurait su y répondre. Après tout qu'était-ce donc que d'aimer une personne ? Il aimait se battre avec ses chevaliers, il aimait sentir le vent sur son visage, il aimait entendre le timbre du rire de Merlin, il aimait sentir son parfum… Non, il ne savait pas…

— Je ne l'aime pas… souffla-t-il comme s'il tentait de convaincre son propre cœur qui parut soudainement se serrer à cette annonce.

— Bien sire, répondit Cassie en voulant le laisser seul mais elle s'autorisa à lui dire,… vous savez,… aimer une personne ne consiste pas à la regarder et de se taire,… c'est d'être loin d'elle qui fait que vous savez qu'elle vous manque,… c'est de comprendre que sa présence vous est nécessaire pour pouvoir créer vos souvenirs communs,… c'est de lui montrer toute l'affection que vous avez pour elle,… mais surtout, vous vous sentez mourir quand elle n'est plus à vos côtés,… alors, si vous ne ressentez vraiment rien pour lui, dites-le lui avant de le briser définitivement…

… …

Arthur, au milieu de sa chambre vit Léon entrer après le départ de Cassie et, sans avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il l'entendit lui hurler :

— Qu'avez-vous fait ?

— Que veux-tu dire ? coupa le jeune prince en croisant nerveusement ses bras.

— Avez-vous vu dans quel état Merlin était ! répondit Léon, vous n'avez pas idée des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour l'alliance !

— Je le sais Léon ! Mais, Cassie en tant que guérisseuse l'a bien soigné que je sache… contrecarra-t-il.

Le visage dur, le chevalier toisa de son regard courroucé son prince :

— Oh, parce que la blessure n'est plus là, vous vous en lavez les mains ? dit-il en contenant la déception qu'Arthur devenait de plus en plus à ses yeux.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire,…

— Alors, pourquoi Merlin est-il,… si silencieux ?…

Léon prit une seconde de pause et, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur, il lui demanda calmement :

— Avez-vous fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait pu le contrarier ?

Arthur, mal à l'aise et habitué à se confier à ce dernier, lui avoua :

— Je,… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais,… oui, j'ai eu des gestes mal placés et,… et,… je lui ai dit qu'il aurait dû être une fille… mais, c'était comme si cela était sorti seul de ma bouche…

— Oh,… vous voulez dire que vos pensées ont franchi vos paroles,… dit-il avec sarcasme.

— Je ne sais pas,… répondit-il, dépité, en se postant devant sa fenêtre.

— J'aurais une autre question,… demanda-t-il,… comment se fait-il que Merlin ait été blessé ?

— Nous avons été pris par surprise et il n'avait pas son épée à portée de main…

— Sire, sauf erreur de ma part, il me semble que lorsque vous étiez en compagnie de Lady Viviane, vous avez su gérer quatre hommes et…

Arthur leva une main en voyant où il voulait en venir et, en se tournant sur son chevalier, il lui demanda d'un regard sombre :

— Pensez-vous que j'aurais fait exprès qu'il se fasse planter ?

— Je ne sais pas, sire… à vous de me le prouver… dit-il en s'avançant vers la sortie.

Cependant, Léon s'arrêta car, il avait besoin de comprendre son comportement dont il avait du mal à saisir depuis que Merlin était entre ses murs :

— Mais, de votre propre chef, auriez-vous osé le toucher ?

— Jamais sans sa permission, répondit-il hâtivement…

« C'est pour ça que j'ai difficilement lutté pour ne pas l'embrasser » se disait-il mentalement comme s'il savait que ce simple contact était important pour le jeune Emrys.

— Au moins, c'est honnête,… dit-il avant de lui dire, oh, il faudrait aussi que nous parlions du cas de Guenièvre…

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna la prince.

— Pour le moment rien n'est sûr mais, éloignez-vous d'elle…

— Qu'avez-vous tous contre elle ? s'indigna Arthur qui pensait que cette attaque n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il la voyait assez régulièrement.

— Sire, si un choix s'imposait à vous,… elle ou Merlin, qui prendriez-vous ?

— Personne !… répondit-il un brin énervé.

— Bien, dans ce cas, Lancelot veillera à ce qu'elle ne vous approche plus… dit-il en quittant la chambre.

Léon, en franchissant la porte, aperçut Merlin et Gauvain devant la leur et, nul doute qu'ils avaient surement entendu une partie de leur discussion.

— Sire,… dit-il en s'approchant d'eux, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Le jeune Emrys pivota en lui disant qu'il allait se coucher plus tôt et, lorsque plus tard, Léon trouva Gauvain à l'armurerie, il le sentit encore plus tendu.

— Dis-moi que c'est Guenièvre qui est derrière tout ça ? commença Gauvain avec rage, dis-moi que cette servante sera bannie ?

— Elle le sera, répondit Lancelot suivi de Perceval.

— Je l'ai suivie toute la journée et, reprit ce dernier, figurez-vous qu'elle complote avec la belle-sœur du roi Uther pour qu'Arthur se plante royalement… il semblerait que Guenièvre ait volontairement mis une potion qui devait le pousser à agir bêtement auprès de Merlin ?... et, je crois que cela perturbe son jugement…

Sur ces mots, Gauvain saisit agressivement son épée et, sans attendre la moindre réaction des trois chevaliers, il tonna :

— Je vais lui faire gouter ma lame et la trainer au milieu de la cour !

— Gauvain ! s'écria Léon en le rattrapant…

— Il nous faut des preuves…

— Je me fous des preuves ! Je ne suis pas de votre royaume et, dit-il furieux en les pointant du doigt, de plus, je ne défends que les intérêts de mon prince, grinça-t-il durement entre ses dents avant d'ajouter, Lancelot et Perceval n'auront qu'à dire à Arthur ce qu'ils ont entendu... moi,… moi, je la forcerais à cracher le morceau !

Léon reussit tant bien que mal à le calmer et, tous ensemble, demain, ils en aviseraient au jeune prince.

**… …**

Cette nuit-là, Arthur roula au milieu de son lit. Tiraillé par tout ce qu'il ressentait, il ne pensait pas un jour aimer Merlin,… il se refusait de croire en cette évidence et pourtant, il était certain d'une chose : ne plus vouloir revoir ces perles accrocher aux coins des yeux océan… Le jeune Emrys, quant à lui, serrait fortement entre ses mains les draps de son lit et, tristement, il réalisait que l'amour était un sentiment qui pouvait facilement être dévastateur. Son cœur, il le sentait, se brisait lentement puis, dans un dernier espoir, il savait qu'il ne laisserait qu'une dernière chance à Arthur parce qu'après, il se disait qu'il n'en supporterait pas plus…

.

En dehors du château, deux ombres se faufilèrent entre les arbres de la forêt :

— Je ne comprends pas, ma lady,… bredouilla la servante, Arthur aurait dû être encore plus coriace…

— Ce n'est rien,… répondit la seconde femme d'une voix froide, je crois que le jeune Pendragon aurait vite succombé à son charme, grinça-t-elle en se raclant la gorge,… c'est ce petit morveux d'Emrys qui fout mon plan en l'air…

— Qu'allons-nous faire ?

La plus âgée posa une main sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme et, en ricanant, elle lui murmura :

— Demain est un autre jour,… et avec ce que je prévois, Merlin devra le haïr et… Uther regrettera de ne pas m'avoir prise comme épouse !

Un rire froid et strident s'envola à travers la forêt en faisant partir les quelques oiseaux qui les entouraient.

**.**

Alors ?

**A suivre**

Le prochain chapitre, sera un tournent important

donc prévoyer une boite de mouchoir !

**Anath63**

**.**


	5. 4 Aimer

**Merci pour les reviews ! **

* * *

**Chapitre un peu plus long... encore...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 / Aimer **

**.**

Le regard ouvert sur le plafond, Merlin fixait le jeu des ombres puis, en tournant ses yeux en direction du mur qui le séparait d'Arthur, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. En posant une main sur le cœur, il avait l'impression qu'il ne cesserait de battre pour lui. Il ferma quelques secondes ses paupières en imaginant qu'un jour, il sera à ses côtés… juste pour lui.

**… … …**

Gauvain retrouva Léon, très tôt devant sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête que la servante était contre l'union des princes et, dans tout ce bordel, le jeune Emrys faisait peine à voir. Encore si jeune, Merlin se confrontait à la dure réalité du monde. Il soupira quand, plongé dans ses pensées, il fut attiré violemment à l'intérieur de la pièce puis, en relevant son visage, il croisa les yeux de Léon. Les paumes sur le torse de son ainé, le sourire qu'il lui offrait aurait sûrement pu le faire fondre mais, son cœur n'y était pas. De toutes ses forces, Gauvain recula en glissant une main de sa bouche à son torse.

— Léon,… je m'inquiète pour mon prince…

— Je sais, dit-il en avançant d'un pas lorsque le plus jeune en fit un à reculons.

Gauvain savait déjà à quel point il aimait le chevalier mais, se laisser abandonner quand, Merlin, devenait de plus en plus triste, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Le bonheur de son prince était bien plus qu'un devoir et, malgré les apparences, il craignait que ce dernier ne mûrisse trop vite et, lui, face à l'homme qui volait jour après jour son cœur, il baissa les yeux au sol.

— Je suis désolé…

Le menton rapidement relevé par les doigts de Léon, Gauvain, le corps tremblant, resta immobile à contempler le regard brillant de l'ainé. Un simple regard pouvait-il le foudroyer d'amour sur place ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur car, Léon avait quelque chose qui arrivait à lui faire oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. La poitrine comprimée par la force de ses questions, il ne savait plus… il était entièrement sous son emprise et, le cœur palpitant, il se demandait si ce sentiment était aussi puissant que lui disait sans cesse Merlin ?

« _Aimer doit surement être aussi comparable à une force divine… de celle qui a le pouvoir de donner des ailes…_ » se souvint-il de la voix rieuse du jeune homme qui courait face au vent les bras écartés… mais, qu'en était-il si la personne convoitée ne l'aimait pas en retour ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, il durcit son regard et, sans un mot, il pivota vers la sortie. Comment être heureux quand celui qu'il veillait ne pouvait l'être ? Cependant Léon ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Très rapidement, il lui saisit le poignet et, en le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche, il encadra fermement le visage du plus jeune :

— Ne me repousse pas à cause d'eux… supplia-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

— Je…

Les lèvres de ce dernier se posèrent avec agressivité sur les siennes. Instinctivement, Gauvain posa une main sur la nuque de l'ainé tandis que la seconde empoignait durement le haut de Léon. Pouvait-il lui demander de le retenir ? Pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ? Pouvait-il seulement croire que rien ne les séparait ? Gauvain ne le pouvait pas…

Perdu et emporté au milieu d'un tourbillon de sensation époustouflante, la langue de Léon vint chercher la sienne et, les jambes flageolantes, deux bras le maintenaient fortement par la taille. Si Aimer devait apporter son lot de déception, il y avait une pointe de paradis parce que, la douleur, Gauvain le savait, serait d'y avoir gouté… Le souffle saccadé, ce dernier prit sur lui et, le regard extrémement brillant, il l'abandonna en lui soufflant :

— Ne me demande pas de choisir…

**… … …**

Pendant ce temps, Perceval et Lancelot trouvèrent facilement la servante et, les yeux médusés, ils se figèrent en apercevant l'état de cette dernière. Enceinte ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Et comment l'annoncer au jeune prince ?... **_Aux jeunes princes !_** Lancelot qui la détaillait de bas en haut croisa le regard noisette de cette dernière. Un souffle glacial parut soudainement passer à travers son haut lorsqu'une lueur mesquine se dévoilait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

— Guenièvre, je vous prie de me suivre…

**… … …**

Arthur était réveillé bien avant le lever du soleil et, en gardant l'oreiller de Merlin entre ses bras, ce dernier s'était invité dans ses rêves… Invité ? Le mot ne lui convenait pas mais, c'était tout comme tel car, il y avait vu le prince d'Albion riant aux éclats et qui faisait battre le cœur… Le jeune Pendragon était adossé contre un arbre, Merlin inclinait la tête devant lui et, en croisant deux orbes bleus, il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues… Des yeux qu'il avait toujours voulu oublié… des yeux magnifiques et envoutants… Cependant, c'était loin d'être un rêve anodin. C'était plus un rappel, un vieux souvenir qui lui valut un rictus joyeux et béat aux coins de ses lèvres.

En soupirant de nervosité, il fixa ses mains qui se rappelaient de la douceur de sa peau comme si, elles avaient imprimé chaque parcelle pour qu'il se souvienne combien il avait apprécié de le caresser. Il se tourna sur son chevet et, de ses membres tremblants, il sortit un objet du tiroir… Comment avait-il pu oublier que ce jour-là, Merlin, surement trop jeune pour s'en rappeler, lui avait conseillé de finir l'histoire… Il le rangea rapidement en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui… Comment ce jeune homme qu'il avait tant souhaité haïr arrivait à s'immiscer dans sa mémoire ?

Les yeux rivés sur un mur, il regardait les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient doucement dans sa chambre. Depuis que le jeune Emrys avait partagé son lit, ses sentiments semblaient se batailler à l'intérieur de son être… comme si une partie de lui voulait qu'il revienne prendre sa place… parce que, Merlin avait laissé une trace de son passage… un parfum qui lui manquait terriblement puis, après s'être torturé l'esprit, il dut admettre que le jeune Emrys commençait à prendre son âme. Mais, pour son cœur, il ne savait pas… pourtant, la veille, en discutant avec Cassie, il avait ressenti une violente douleur encore inconnue qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Il ne le savait plus…

Arthur enfouit son visage contre l'oreiller de Merlin car, finalement c'était devenu le sien depuis la première nuit. Ce dernier avait le don de marquer chaque endroit de sa prèsence et, en humant le peu de parfum qui restait de ce dernier, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas revu la servante depuis le premier soir. Seul l'image de Merlin, debout face au lac, qui lui souriait venait l'embêter à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux quelques secondes. Le corps détendu, il soupira d'aise en se disant qu'aujourd'hui, il souhaiterait se promener avec lui.

Plus tard, levé par une certaine colère non voilée de Lancelot, il crut un instant qu'il avait commis un acte irréparable. Cependant, il n'écarta pas cette hypothèse lorsque le chevalier le prévint que les personnes les plus importantes l'attendaient dans la salle du trône et, que la présence du jeune Emrys était, elle aussi, requise. Arthur s'y dirigea le pas rapide et, le regard scrutateur, il ne comprenait pas l'agitation qui régnait au sein du château. Les yeux indéchiffrables qui se plantaient sur sa personne le mirent étrangement mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, il sentait avec insistance le poids de tous les regards qui se posaient effroyablement sur lui. Chaque pas qui le séparait de son trône lui donnait des sueurs froides puis, en croisant le regard de son conseiller, il prit place sur son siège et, au milieu de l'assemblée, le visage décomposé, il l'aperçut. Guenièvre se maintenait le ventre à peine arrondi devant lui. Les mains subitement moites et tremblantes, il commença à comprendre la situation. Le cœur battant, il chercha du regard Merlin qui, tristement, le toisait de ses yeux noirs et nuageux. Les lèvres de ce dernier se pincèrent en même temps qu'il imaginait qu'il serrait des dents. Arthur prit une profonde respiration et demanda ce qui se passait. Léon s'avança d'un pas :

— Sire, permettez-moi de vous poser une seule question : avez-vous eu une relation charnelle avec cette jeune servante ?

A cette interrogation, il ne quittait toujours pas des yeux Merlin qui le fusillait d'un regard encore plus sombre. Il déglutit et, en sachant qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il répondit catégoriquement :

— Non.

— Comment osez-vous nier sire ! hurla-t-elle, nous nous sommes donné l'un à l'autre au printemps…

— Assez ! coupa froidement Arthur qui percevait le rouge qui se peignait au fond des yeux du jeune Emrys.

Merlin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : enceinte du prince qu'il devait épouser ? La respiration subitement saccadée, un coup de poignard en plein cœur lui aurait fait beaucoup moins de dégât que ce qu'il venait de subir : une trahison... La poitrine comprimée et, la douleur trop longtemps conservée, il sut qu'à cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer du jeune Pendragon.

Arthur leva une main pour faire taire le brouhaha des paroles qui fusèrent à la question de la jeune femme et, sans la regarder, il devait absolument rétablir la vérité. Il se leva brusquement de son siège et, en s'avançant, auprès de Merlin qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, il lui chuchota :

— Je vous promets qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi…

Quel nom pouvait donner le jeune Emrys à ce qu'il ressentait à cette seconde ? L'homme qu'il aimait lui infligeait une telle humiliation qu'il comprenait maintenant ce que pouvait être la méchanceté gratuite. Le corps tremblant, les larmes de tristesse se libérèrent et, devant le regard de l'assistance, il réalisa que ce sentiment de honte le rendait encore plus insignifiant. Qui devait-il croire ? Ne l'avait-il pas entendu dire qu'il le détestait ? Ne l'avait-il pas vu, avec elle, dans les bras ? Et que pouvait bien signifier le regard désolé qu'Arthur lui lançait ? Une boule s'empressa de se loger en travers de sa gorge pour lui comprimer douloureusement la poitrine.

Immobile face à Merlin, le jeune Pendragon sentait affreusement le mépris qu'il percevait au fond de ses prunelles totalement noires. Les joues humidifiées de ce dernier parurent le condamner à la plus cruelle des sentences parce qu'enfin, il savait pourquoi il ne désirait plus voire de larmes sur ce visage : il s'attachait à lui. Le rictus de peine qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Merlin finit par achever son cœur.

Juste pour une dernière fois, Merlin voulait agir comme un enfant, juste pour cette fois-ci… Alors, sans lui répondre, il partit en courant… les perles s'envolant au rythme de ses cris qu'il contenait au fond de sa gorge… Arthur venait de lui briser son rêve, il venait finalement lui montrer son vrai visage, il n'était plus rien, il ne serait jamais personne à ses yeux… Arrivée à l'écurie, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle entrecoupé par ses pleurs. Une main sur le torse, il eut du mal à trouver l'air nécessaire et, le corps tremblant, il se laissa choir contre un poteau. Les yeux fermés, le visage offert à la brise d'été, Merlin venait de mettre un pied dans le monde hostile des adultes et, l'âme déchirée par tant d'incompréhension, il effaça rageusement ses larmes.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il réussit à se calmer et, en se redressant, il détacha un cheval. Sans vraiment savoir où il voulait s'enfuir, il prit place sur la selle et, le cœur meurtri, il aperçut la servante accompagner de quatre gardes qui devaient surement l'escorter aux portes du royaume. Cela aurait-il pu le rassuré ? Non, parce qu'après tout, un prince avait du pouvoir sur le peuple… A cette pensée, cette dernière retint les rênes et lui grinça :

— Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'Arthur ment pour se protéger ! Vous ne le méritez pas ! Et, de toute façon, si vous décidiez de l'épouser, il ne vous touchera jamais comme il touche une femme ! finit-elle par dire en le laissant partir.

**… … …**

Gauvain qui assista à toute la scène, comme tant d'autres, ressentit toute une grande peine en voyant son prince partir en courant et, lorsqu'enfin Arthur congédia Guenièvre en tentant, en vain, d'avoir le nom de l'investigatrice de tout ce chaos, il dévisagea froidement cet homme qui venait inévitablement d'anéantir le monde de Merlin. Sans aucune manière, il le toisa et, de toute sa colère non contenue, il lui tonna en serrant des poings :

— Pensez-vous que nous sommes aveugles ?

— Je vous demande pardon, sire ? s'offusqua le jeune Pendragon qui conservait son calme devant l'assemblée.

Il était prince et, jamais, il ne se dévoilait devant les autres. Son éducation lui apprenait à rester maitre de toutes les situations et, fier mais blessé, il écouta l'accusation du jeune chevalier.

— Vous auriez mieux fait de lui avouer toute la vérité ! Mais, au lieu de cela, vous vous amusez de son ignorance ! Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous pour humilier de la sorte votre futur époux ? Si le royaume envers lequel mon prince a été promis est à votre image,… dit-il en levant un bras pour s'écarter de Léon qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule,… je préfère, dans ce cas, retourner auprès des miens !

— Je n'ai… tenta de répondre Arthur à cette attaque.

— Ne vous justifiez nullement devant moi ! coupa rageusement le chevalier,… et, dans le meilleur des cas, vous saviez que cela se serait su ! cingla-t-il en haussant le ton,…Mais, non ! Vous avez préféré vous taire et attendre de le mettre devant le fait accompli !

Tant de rage… et, tellement de mépris… Gauvain, le pas stressé, savait exactement où se dirigeait Merlin quand il n'allait pas bien et, le corps énervé, comment pourrait-il relever le jeune prince qu'il savait amoureux d'Arthur ? Les dents serrées, en quittant la salle du trône, une main l'empoigna pour forcer à suivre Léon dans une petite pièce. L'un en face de l'autre, le plus jeune ne décolérer pas :

— Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a rien fait… chuchota Léon qui le regardait en le relâchant.

— Peu importe, le mal est fait,… dit-il en fixant le torse de son vis-à-vis,… Merlin ne sourit plus depuis hier alors,… j'en déduis qu'Arthur a réussi ce qu'il voulait… annuler le mariage…

— De grâce, ne dis pas de sottise… répondit l'ainé en posant son front contre le sien.

— C'est la vérité ! tonna Gauvain en s'écartant de lui,… tu crois que je suis resté les bras croisés ! Non ! En me promenant à travers la ville basse et le château, j'ai entendu tellement de chose le concernant qu'il ne mérite pas ma clémence ! continua-t-il en appuyant son index la poitrine de son interlocuteur,… Arthur n'est qu'un… sale petit prétentieux qui ne pense qu'aux jeunes filles et…

Gauvain se tut lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur l'une de ses joues et, déçu par l'ampleur de toute cette situation, il bloqua rageusement les larmes de déception et, en gardant son regard au sol, il murmura d'une voix vibrante :

— Bien,… bredouilla-t-il en prenant la sortie, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire,… sire…

Léon le suivit de ses yeux soudainement vides et, immobile, il regretta son geste. La voix brusquement distante du plus jeune le poignardait et, le retour au vouvoiement était signe que tout était fini mais, y avait-il eu un début ? Au fond de lui, il s'y était préparé et, la gorge nouée, il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort car, finalement, chacun soutenait son propre prince. De cette triste réalité, il déglutit puis, il partit retrouver Arthur.

Ce dernier, seul face à l'une des fenêtres de la salle du trône, contemplait le paysage mais, son regard était dénué d'éclat et, en entendant les pas lourds de Léon, il se tourna sur celui-ci.

— Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aller le chercher ? se renseigna le chevalier.

— Cassie vient de me l'interdire, dit-il d'une voix distraite…

Dans sa tête, il se repassait inlassablement le regard humide de Merlin,… un regard noir et brisé,… un regard qui en disait long sur la fragilité du jeune homme. Arthur aurait voulu le serrer tout contre son corps et lui hurler qu'elle mentait… lui dire qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui,… lui dire qu'il appréciait sa présence qui, à cette seconde, lui manquait mais, il n'y arrivait pas.

Le chevalier percevait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix mais, en était-ce vraiment ? Jamais, il ne l'avait vu donner de l'importance à une personne alors, peut-être, pouvait-il espérer qu'Arthur ne soit pas indiffèrent au jeune prince d'Albion. En le quittant, il pria pour que ce soit le cas…

**… … …**

Merlin galopait le visage face au vent. Il avait tellement de questions et, tellement besoin de comprendre que jamais, il n'aurait de réponses pour combler le vide qu'il ressentait. Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle lorsque ses pensées se tournaient irrémédiablement sur le seul l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais, était-ce vraiment cela d'aimer ? Avait-il mis trop d'amour pour un seul homme ? Aurait-il ressenti ce même sentiment pour un autre si il n'y avait jamais eu de mariage arrangé ?

Le cœur palpitant au rythme de sa chevauchée… Merlin pensait '_'Aimer… un mot que j'avais collé à ton image… un mot qui semblait avoir une si grande valeur…_''

Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Arthur le faisait autant souffrir… Tout ce qu'il désirait à cette minute était de s'éloigner de celui qui le mettait dans cet état de faiblesse…

Le regard flou, il désirait taire cette douleur !… ''_ Que t'ai-je donc fait ? J'ai voulu y croire… Pourquoi me suis-je donc accroché à toi ?_''

Les larmes qui continuaient à effleurer ses joues se laissèrent emporter au gré la brise. Il clignait fortement des paupières pour éteindre cette souffrance mais, malheureusement, elle était bel et bien là… à lui tirailler l'estomac… à lui bruler la gorge…

Tant de colère pour si peu d'attention… '' _Je t'aurais donné ma vie… je t'aimais… si tu savais comme je t'aimais…_''

Les perles ne cessèrent pas pour autant… Merlin avançait sans regarder où il se dirigeait. Il souhaitait seulement évacuer cette terrible peine et, d'accepter enfin, que le jeune prince de Camelot ne sera jamais à lui.

Tellement de peine pour avoir juste cru un instant qu'aimer était plus fort que tout… '' _Comment survivre si je ne suis pas avec toi…_ ''

Les dents serrées, un hurlement brisé franchit de ses lèvres qui formèrent un rictus de déception …

Trop d'émotion pour avoir offert entièrement sa confiance… '' _J'aurais dû comprendre que tu me haïssais… j'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux bien avant…_ ''

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le lac, il se planta face à cette étendue d'eau et, les dernières larmes qu'il gardait comme un adieu, coulèrent pendant que ses yeux, si habituellement doux et bleu, passèrent totalement à la couleur de l'obscurité… la gorge déployée et le visage face au ciel dégagé, il hurla tout simplement :

— Pourquoi ? !

Le souffle court et le visage rougi, Merlin avait envie de mourir… parce qu'aimer n'était qu'une illusion, un leurre qui avait bien plus de puissance qu'une arme. Puis, les derniers mots d'Arthur n'avaient pas suffi à tout effacer mais, venant de lui, cela avait-il une quelle conque signification ? Si souffrir faisait partie de ce sentiment alors, en tombant à genoux, le torse basculé en arrière, il ne voulait plus la ressentir. La douleur était si intense qu'il posa une main sur son cœur et, en hurlant sa colère, il aurait voulu l'arracher… l'arracher pour ne plus aimer,… l'arracher pour oublier qu'un jour il avait cru en cette émotion… l'arracher pour se laisser emporter par la haine qui s'insinuait lentement en lui… et, malgré tout ce qu'il subissait, il demanda en fixant le lac :

— Pourquoi je continue à t'aimer ?…

Le silence… une brise qui lui caressait les joues… un souffle qui ne lui apportait aucune réponse… Les amants éternels n'existaient pas… les rêves n'avaient plus aucun poids… car, finalement, meurtri, il devait grandir et, s'avouer que les hommes préféraient la guerre parce que l'amour n'avait aucune place. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et, en reconnaissant la femme qui lui faisait face, il chuchota entre ses sanglots :

— Dame Nimueh…

— Pourquoi pleures-tu mon enfant ? demanda-t-elle en dissimulant un sourire victorieux puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle ajouta,… tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de montrer ton avenir ?

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'elle posa ses mains sur sa tête et, le corps tremblant, des images défilèrent dans sa mémoire… Des scènes… aussi pires les unes que les autres… et, le jeune prince écroulé sur l'herbe, cette dernière l'abandonna à son triste sort. Il ne lui restait juste à savourer le résultat et, en ricanant froidement, elle écouta en s'éloignant de lui, ce dernier hurler au milieu de son cauchemar.

**… … …**

_Arthur était devant lui mais, son visage était froid et dur à supporter. C'était le jour de leur mariage et, au fond de lui, il se sentait heureux car, il épousait son prince… puis, après un doux nuage opalin, le temps défila et, il s'apercevait qu'il dormait toujours dans la chambre accolée à celle de son époux. Merlin ne pouvait jamais l'approcher sans que le jeune Pendragon le fusille de son regard noir. Les soirs, il entendait des gémissements provenant de la chambre voisine et, le cœur déchiré, il savait qu'Arthur batifolait avec les servantes. Douloureusement, les semaines et les mois passèrent sans que rien ne change entre eux mais, lui… il périssait d'amour seul dans son coin…_

_Merlin était juste là en tant qu'époux parce qu'il ne comptait pas aux yeux d'Arthur… plus il avançait dans cet étrange songe, plus son cœur se brisait en plusieurs éclats… et, lorsque chaque éclat disparaissait, c'était son essence vitale qui s'envolait doucement pour ne laisser derrière lui que l'ombre de lui-même. Si aimer devait lui retirer son âme alors, à quoi bon rêver quand, maintenant, il connaissait son futur ? Quel genre de vie pouvait-il attendre quand le bonheur n'était plus à sa portée ?_

**… … …**

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le jeune Emrys ouvrit lentement ses paupières lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son ami qui l'appelait.

— Merlin ?

'' _Aimer ne sert à rien… aimer ce n'est juste que pour les enfants… pour ceux qui veulent croire que tout est possible… moi,… moi, je n'attends plus rien…_''

Les images continuaient à le hanter en faisant de lui le pantin d'une existence qui ne lui appartenait plus, or, Merlin ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Le regard soudainement froid, il murmura à Gauvain :

— Lorsque nous arriverons à Camelot, envoie une missive à mon père et, demande à ce qu'Uther et Ygraine reviennent pour que j'annule le mariage.

Le chevalier, inquiet par cette intonation qui ne lui ressemblait pas, hocha seulement de la tête.

**… … …**

Cassie ne disait rien, elle observait et étudiait avec attention tout ce qui se déroulait depuis le matin. En chemin, elle avait vu le regard sombre du jeune Emrys et, le cœur serrée, elle sentait l'aura dévastatrice de la belle-sœur du roi Uther. Malgré le sort que jadis, cette dernière avait jeté sur Merlin, comment osait-elle persévérer sur ce pauvre jeune homme ? Cependant, Cassie n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle laissa Gauvain accompagner Merlin dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle irait discuter avec Lancelot.

Sur le terrain d'entrainement, elle le salua et, sourit à Léon qui parut désolé derrière un sourire forcé. Bien qu'elle adorait son fils, elle savait que les choses finiraient par s'arranger entre eux, il fallait juste que le chevalier lui laisse du temps… du temps pour faire la part de ses sentiments.

— Il reviendra, dit-elle seulement en posant une main sur l'épaule de Léon qui hocha seulement de la tête avant de partir.

Une fois seule, elle interrogea Lancelot sur Nimueh or, ce dernier ne savait même pas qu'elle usait de la magie contre les deux princes. Le chevalier, légèrement moins âgé qu'elle, la regarda de ses yeux noisette et, en se plaçant face à elle, il lui demanda si tout cela venait bien d'elle.

— J'en ai bien peur, sire… souffla-t-elle avant de lui révéler la malédiction qu'elle avait tenté de contrer à la naissance de Merlin.

— Si Nimueh n'avait rien fait, suggéra-t-il,… alors,… Arthur et Merlin seraient…

— Oui, ils seraient déjà ensemble… confirma-t-elle,… ne dites rien à Arthur, je pense savoir comment y remédier mais pour cela j'ai besoin que vous et Perceval la trouviez et, lorsque se sera fait, amenez-là moi au château d'Albion…

— Vous ne serez plus ici ?

— Non, Merlin demande à rentrer chez lui demain…

Surprise par le corps chaud du chevalier qui venait de l'étreindre, ce dernier lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Prenez soins de vous, ma lady,… je vous promets de vous la ramener…

Emue, elle lui sourit et, le pas fébrile, elle partit retrouver le jeune Emrys. Rien ne sera facile mais, elle avait le pouvoir de ressortir toute la colère et, elle comptait bien l'ôter du jeune prince.

**… …**

Au pas de sa porte, elle croisa son fils qui lui murmura « Il annule le mariage… » Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Si tel était sa décision définitive, elle ne savait pas elle-même si elle pouvait l'aider. Elle le regarda partir et, en soupirant, elle frappa à la porte.

— Entrez, entendit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

En refermant derrière elle, elle contempla Merlin qui, les mains jointes derrière le dos, dévisageait le paysage. Cassie n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler qu'il s'élança de lui-même :

— Comment avez-vous osé ? Mère ! Père ! Et…vous ! cracha-t-il méchamment en se retournant sur elle.

Le regard de ce dernier était effroyablement sombre et, pour la première fois, elle voyait le portrait de son père, Balinor.

— Comment avez-vous pu me faire croire que l'amour existait ? reprit-il d'une voix si glaciale que ce n'était plus qu'un Merlin remplit de fureur,… la seule chose que mérite Arthur Pendragon n'est que ma colère ! Et lorsque je monterai sur le trône, ma déclaration de guerre prendra effet ce jour-là !

Toute trace d'innocence avait disparu… il n'y avait plus rien de lui, juste un regard rempli d'éclair…

— Ne dites pas cela… tenta d'apaiser Cassie, inquiète par la noirceur qu'elle décelait autour du jeune prince.

— Cessez de me voir comme un enfant ! tonna-t-il en comblant l'espace qui la séparait d'elle,… Vous ! N'avez-vous pas honte d'avoir joué à mes dépends !

— Merlin… dit-elle en relevant son visage sur ce dernier qui restait impassible.

— Les hommes ne savent que faire la guerre ! Et si, il faut une fin à cette paix, je ne vous cache pas que je la briserais !

« Qu'as-tu fait Nimueh ?... » se demanda-t-elle.

La guérisseuse ne pouvait admettre l'échec et, le cœur peiné, elle posa sa main sur le torse de Merlin. Elle connaissait cette sorcière et, en règle générale, cette dernière aimait jouer avec les souvenirs des gens. Alors, pour son bien, elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. A son contact, le jeune Emrys fut enveloppé d'une lueur bleutée et, en l'étendant au sol, les paupières closes, elle chercha le faux souvenir que Nimueh aurait pu lui insérer. Quant au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle n'y trouva rien, déçue, elle plongea dans les pensées les plus enfouies de Merlin pour qu'il se souvienne qu'autrefois, un jours, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés…

'' _Merlin, six ans, courait les bras écartés, suivi de son petit frère Mordred. Le rire cristallin avait toujours été le signe d'une joie de vivre. Toute son enfance, il passait son temps à rire… Un jour, en se promenant avec Cassie, cette dernière emmena les deux frères au bord du lac. Elle leur raconta l'histoire des amants éternels et, dans le regard bleu du petit Merlin, il y avait cette étincelle qui pétillait déjà juste pour un seul garçon…_

_A travers le regard du jeune prince, pendant qu'elle lançait des cailloux avec Mordred au bord du lac, Merlin s'éloignait pour ramasser quelques fleurs. Il marchait tranquillement sans s'apercevoir qu'il pénétrait dans la forêt avoisinante quand, soudain, il entendit des pleurs étouffés. Intrigué, il s'avança à pas de loup et, le cœur palpitant, il distingua un adolescent aux cheveux blond adossé contre un arbre._

_— Bonjour ! dit-il en souriant, pourquoi pleures-tu ? questionna Merlin en s'agenouillant à ses côtés._

_Il regarda le jeune garçon qui effaça ses larmes et, sans que ce dernier ne lève ses yeux sur lui, il lui répondit en désignant le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains :_

_— C'est à cause de l'histoire que je lis, souffla-t-il…, la fin est trop triste…_

_— Montres-moi à partir de quelle page ça commence à être triste pour toi…demanda-t-il en reprenant le mot._

_— C'est là, répondit l'adolescent en lui montrant le livre._

_— Je peux ? demanda Merlin en prenant l'objet._

_Le petit Emrys regarda la couverture qui affichait deux mains entrelacés et, devant le regard de son interlocuteur, Merlin arracha toutes les pages qui suivaient celle qu'il venait de lui indiquer._

_— Mais,… bredouilla l'adolescent, pourquoi tu…_

_Le petit Emrys lui rendit le livre et, en approchant ses lèvres d'une de ses oreilles, il posa une main à côté de sa bouche pour lui murmurer comme un secret :_

_— Tu n'as qu'à écrire la fin de l'histoire,… une fin plus heureuse… comme ça, tu ne pleureras plus…_

_A cet instant, il aperçut enfin le visage du jeune garçon qui lui rendit un grand sourire… mais, Merlin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de faire et, en entendant Cassie l'appelait, il lui dit enfin :_

_— Je m'appelle Merlin ! Au revoir !_

_Puis, il s'en alla rejoindre sa marraine et son petit frère…_ ''

Agenouillé à côté du jeune prince, la guérisseuse, enleva sa main tremblante et, le cœur léger, elle espérait que se souvenir sera plus fort que ce que Nimueh avait pu lui faire croire. Puis, en serrant des dents, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quel faux souvenir cette sorcière avait pu lui mettre dans la tête. Elle caressa le front du jeune homme et, en entendant des coups frappés à la porte, elle discerna son fils qui désirait veiller sur Merlin.

**… …**

Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, Gauvain était allongé sur le lit, face à Merlin qui ouvrit doucement ses paupières.

— Hey, salut… souffla le chevalier en lui relevant quelques méches brunes qui barraient le visage de ce dernier.

— Que faites-vous ici ? demanda froidement le plus jeune.

Le ton et le vouvoiement qu'employèrent le jeune prince ne le toucha pas comme l'aurait souhaité ce dernier et, même le regard noir ne le convainquait nullement de l'abandonner.

— Je suis là pour toi…

— Arrêtez de me prendre pour…

Gauvain, en se jetant à califourchon sur Merlin, l'empoigna durement et, d'un calme qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas dans de telles circonstances, il coupa :

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi,… s'il te plait Merlin…

— Ne m'appelez jamais plus par mon prénom ! hurla-t-il la rage au ventre.

Le jeune Emrys revoyait toujours ces atroces scènes d'une autre vie et, il ne voulait pas en démordre. La mâchoire nerveusement serrée, il ne voulait plus être celui qui souffrait…

— Je n'ai surement aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! tonna enfin Gauvain,… je suis sous les ordres du souverain d'Albion !

— Alors, allez-vous-en ! Rejoignez…

— Tais-toi ! coupa-t-il en recouvrant la voix du plus jeune.

Le chevalier serra encore plus davantage ses doigts autour des poignets de Merlin qui s'agitait sous son poids.

— Non ! braya le prince, je vous interdis de me dire…

— Merlin ! cria une nouvelle fois Gauvain qui ne supportait plus de le voir s'enfermer… Arrête ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi ! Dis-moi ce que tu ressens ! reprit-il en plantant son regard dans celui du plus jeune qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne plus céder…

— Non ! répondit-il vivement en levant alternativement ses jambes pour les retomber contre le matelas,… lâchez-moi !

Gauvain sentait cette terrible douleur d'être impuissant face à la colère et au désarroi de son prince. Comment des gens, comme Nimueh et Arthur, pouvaient-ils tous arriver à anéantir un jeune homme qui avait tellement d'amour à donner ? En voyant que Merlin n'abandonnerait pas, il s'allongea de tout son corps sur le sien et, en le blottissant très fortement tout contre lui, il bloqua aussi les jambes de ce dernier à l'aide des siens.

— Merlin,… marmonna-t-il en sentant la peine à travers sa voix soudainement brisée.

— Non… bredouilla le prince,… ne fais pas ça,… ne me pousse pas à…

— A quoi ?... demanda-t-il en posant une main derrière la tête du jeune homme pour le forcer à la caler contre son épaule,… Il n'y a aucun mal à pleurer…

Merlin, le corps tremblant, ne voulait plus ressentir cette souffrance qui lui faisait si mal… Non, il ne le voulait plus alors, de rage, il empoigna le haut de son ami en le secouant agressivement.

— Non ! Gauvain ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux…

— Si,… tu en as le droit,… souffla-t-il à son oreille en l'étreignant encore plus fortement pour qu'il cesse ses mouvements…

Le chevalier sentit le corps du jeune prince se relâcher et, la poitrine comprimée, il entendit les sanglots de ce dernier. Tout d'abord étouffés puis, bruyant… Les larmes au bord des yeux, il n'aimait pas que les gens lui fassent du mal… il était encore trop jeune pour souffrir de leur méchanceté…

— Dis-moi ce que tu ressens,… reprit Gauvain en caressant la chevelure brune du jeune homme,… ça ne te fera que du bien,…

Le haut subitement tiré vers le visage de Merlin, ce dernier finit par lui demander entre les pleurs :

— Pourquoi… ça me fait… si mal ? dit-il d'une voix si saccadée qu'il peinait à respirer correctement, pourquoi… il ne… m'aime pas ? Pourquoi… pourquoi… je ne peux pas…

Le reste s'éteignit au fond de sa gorge qui le tiraillait en la brulant à chacun de ses mots.

— Lâches-toi mon ami… murmura Gauvain qui sentait son cœur se briser doucement…

— Je ne… veux plus… sentir cette douleur… elle est… horrible Gauvain ! Ça… me brule ! Et ça… me tue ! hurla-t-il en secouant ses épaules au gré de ses sanglots,… je voudrais… tellement… tellement oublier… que je… l'aime… pourquoi… ça fait… mal d'aimer ! demanda-t-il en relevant son visage humide sur son ainé qui ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes…

— Je sais,… Merlin,… dit-il simplement en lâchant ses perles de tristesse.

Gauvain ne savait rien de l'amour mais, il pouvait facilement comprendre que la douleur, bien qu'invisible au regard de tous, était une poignante blessure qui pouvait faire autant de mal qu'une épée… C'était la plus violente des souffrances, une simple condamnation d'aimer une seule personne et, la cicatrisation était longue… trés longue…

— Je l'aime,… lui marmonna doucement le jeune prince en calmant ses pleurs…

— Je sais, mon beau…

Un silence combla leur discution et, le chevalier le suivrait quelle que soit sa décision… il devait aussi, douloureusement, se résoudre à oublier Léon…

— Je veux juste devenir plus fort… bafouilla Merlin en s'endormant.

Tout doucement, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, la fatigue les prit tous les deux… Gauvain aimait jouer les grands frères avec lui mais, le plus dur dans ce rôle-là était d'apprivoiser la peur que ce dernier n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, parce que demain,… le jeune Emrys, sera-t-il calmer ? Ou, en voudra-t-il encore à Arthur ?

Merlin, au milieu de la nuit, se réveilla en sueur, hanté par l'avenir qu'il avait entrevu… et, pendant ce temps, Nimueh, aux abords d'une forêt, attendait patiemment la défaite d'Uther. Un jour, elle sera présente lorsque Merlin déclara la guerre à Arthur… Guenièvre à ses côtés, elle n'avait plus besoin de cette paysanne alors, d'une main, elle ôta l'enchantement de manipulation en la laissant seule face à son destin…

Seul un rire terrifiant retentit au milieu de cette nuit…

* * *

Arthur saura-t-il s'ouvrir au jeune prince d'Albion ?

Merlin acceptera-t-il de lui pardonner ?

La suite au prochain chapitre !

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	6. 5 Affrontement

**Le chapitre est encore plus long… mais, pour certaine cela ne devrait pas poser de problème il me semble...hein ?**

Sur ce chapitre, pas de Guenièvre… faudra patienter au prochain ! Merci pour les reviews.

Merci à elrick363 & Annechou que je ne pouvais pas répondre, et comme toujours, vos reviews me touchent ! bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 / Affrontement**

**.**

Arthur entendait les sanglots du jeune Emrys. Il ne voulait plus le blesser et, ce soir, il désirait rectifier tout ce malentendu. Face à la porte communicante de leur chambre et, en patientant que le jeune prince cesse ses pleurs qui lui retournaient le ventre, il osa frapper. La gorge sèche, il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce qui poussait son corps à trembloter. Il n'était pas un homme qui se laissait emporter par un quelle conque sentiment de regret mais, en se mordant piteusement une lèvre, il se demandait si, Merlin lui pardonnerait.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il posa docilement une main sur la poignée et, en soupirant d'appréhension, il poussa doucement la porte. Son regard s'attarda immédiatement sur les masses sombres. La scène qu'il visualisa eut, le temps d'une seconde, l'effet de lui poignarder le cœur. Une sensation inconnue lui enserra la poitrine car, les rayons de la pleine lune caressaient le visage des deux endormis. Le souffle coupé et, le pas chancelant, il s'approcha lentement en se convainquant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à les voir… ensemble. Immobile, devant le lit, les tremblotements de ses membres se firent plus violents. Pourquoi ?

Le chevalier, torse nu, tenait entre ses bras son _futur époux_ qui, d'un air reposé, avait une main sur l'une des hanches de Gauvain. Cette même sensation lui tordit à nouveau l'estomac puis, en respirant avec difficulté, la douleur remonta subtilement pour lui comprimer encore davantage le torse… Arthur secoua la tête en déglutissant avec nervosité lorsque, subitement, sa gorge fut prise d'une boule qui l'empêcha de reprendre un souffle régulier… En pleine panique, il rejoignit sa chambre en fermant rapidement la porte et, sans comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il se jeta sur son lit en blottissant rageusement l'oreiller de Merlin tout contre lui.

L'oreiller, calé entre son visage et ses genoux, il s'obligeait à repousser la moindre de ces émotions qui tentaient par n'importe quel moyen de s'immiscer en lui mais, le corps tendu, il n'y parvint pas. Terrifié par cette agitation intérieur, il se rassit en posant une main sur sa poitrine. L'aimait-il ? Comment le pourrait-il s'il ne le connaissait que depuis quatre jours ? Comment, ce prince, réussit-il à percer son âme ? Le corps secoué, il se leva pour dégourdir ses jambes et, comme s'il manquait d'air, il sortit rapidement de sa chambre. La tête envahie par la vision de Gauvain et de Merlin, il se hâta sans regarder où il allait.

Sous le ciel étoilé, au milieu de la cour, il s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine. Il ferma quelques secondes ses paupières et, encore tremblant, il se maudit d'avoir si mal agi envers le prince d'Albion.

— Sire ? entendit-il en levant son regard sur Léon qui prit place à ses côtés, vous ne dormez pas ?

— J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air,… bredouilla-t-il en fixant le sol.

— Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse ? demanda son ami.

Arthur hésita un moment à discuter de ce qu'il ressentait mais, il avait besoin d'une épaule pour tout assimiler, alors, il se jeta à l'eau.

— Comment savez-vous que,… bafouilla-t-il en se tordant les doigts entre eux,… vous aimez une personne ?

Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et, presque honteux de poser la question, il détourna son regard à l'opposé de son ami qui lui répondit :

— Je ne peux pas répondre pour vous, commença-t-il,… mais, pour ma part, je ne cesse de penser à la personne qui a pris mon cœur,… c'est comme si, toute ma vie, je l'avais attendu et,… de la savoir si proche sans pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras,… tout cela n'est qu'une horrible torture,… même si, je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin,… j'ai l'impression d'étouffer si elle ne revient pas auprès de moi,… elle est mon souffle et,… pour elle, sans hésitation, je lui donnerais ma vie…

Arthur aimait bien sa façon de lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour Gauvain car, il était certain qu'il s'agissait de cet homme.

— Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? reprit Léon en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

— Je vais vous paraitre,… commença-t-il avant de soupirer,… je crois que je,… je m'attache à Merlin,… finit-il par dire en croisant le regard noisette de son ami.

Un rictus de désolation se dessina sur les lèvres du chevalier qui, en se les pinçant, lui murmura en se levant :

— Sire,… ne vous leurrez pas,… demain, Merlin a demandé une audience auprès de vos parents…

Les doigts de la main droite sur les coins de ses yeux, Léon n'arrivait pas à comprendre son prince. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour montrer la moindre affection à son futur époux et, là, à cet instant, il lui disait qu'il s'attachait à lui. L'amour rendait-il les gens aveugle ?

— Bien,… répondit seulement Arthur en repartant en direction de sa chambre.

Le chevalier le suivit de son regard et, sans savoir quoi lui répondre, il sentit dans la voix de ce dernier une tristesse qui, pour la première fois, semblait sincère.

.

.

Merlin ouvrit son regard bleu sur le visage endormi de son ami et, en le regardant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : devenir aussi fort que lui. Il n'avait plus envie d'être ce garçon que les gens consolaient. Le cœur lourd, il se prépara en se disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et, plus il y pensait et plus les images de cet avenir le poursuivaient. Une fois prêt, il réveilla son ami et, en prenant un air distant, il lui chuchota :

— Je te laisse te vêtir, je vais à la rencontre de mes parents…

Il quitta le lieu si vite que Gauvain n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Merlin n'avait plus besoin qu'il le conseille, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

.

Dans la salle du trône, le couple de souverain de Camelot prirent place sur leurs sièges respectifs tandis que les parents de Merlin se postèrent sur le côté du roi Uther. Lorsqu'Arthur pénétra dans la pièce remplie de monde, un sentiment d'insécurité parut le prendre sur tout le corps. Le pas lent, il s'approcha de son siège en saluant cordialement ses parents et ceux de Merlin. Il tentait de garder un semblant de bien-être mais, au fond de lui, il sentait la fin d'une alliance. La gorge aussi nouée que son cœur se serrait, il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers celui qu'il avait fait souffrir.

Merlin, au centre, s'avança et, le visage sérieux, il commença :

— Sire, comme il a été précisé lors de l'accord entre le royaume d'Albion et du vôtre, je demande l'annulation du mariage.

Arthur n'aurait jamais cru que ces simples mots lui briseraient le cœur et, en plantant enfin ses yeux dans ceux de Merlin, il y lut une telle rage contre lui qu'il sentit un vent d'hiver lui caresser violemment le dos. Il ne faisait plus attention aux regards scrutateurs de l'assemblée et, comme une étrange habitude, dans un silence où le temps parut se suspendre, il ne voyait que Merlin. Un Merlin qui ne cachait pas sa colère aux fonds de ses yeux teintés d'un noir ténébreux.

— Arthur ? coupa son père, es-tu en accord avec sa décision ? demanda-t-il pour confirmer à l'assemblée que leur choix était commun.

Le jeune Pendragon se redressa et, d'une voix qu'il se voulut détacher, il répondit en fixant le jeune Emrys :

— Oui, père…

Le reste de la matinée sembla se dérouler si vite qu'Arthur sentit une effroyable sensation d'avoir commis le plus terrible des actes. Il serrait durement sa mâchoire car, après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais, au pas de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il regardait la famille de Merlin partir de son royaume. Lorsque sa carriole disparut à l'horizon, à cette seconde, ses yeux s'embuèrent si brusquement que des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues. Une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas lui comprimait tellement la poitrine que des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Il ne pleurait pas,… non, jamais, il ne se permettait ce genre d'attitude, ce n'était pas lui… En tentant de se reprendre, il passa rapidement une main sur son visage et, en la ramenant face à lui, il la fixa en ouvrant son regard en grand pour découvrir les perles que Merlin réussit à lui soutirer.

La douleur,… elle s'immisçait en lui et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ses jambes ne le maintenaient plus. En tombant à genoux, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il dissimula le visage ravagé de larmes derrière ses mains. Des cris incontrôlables franchirent de sa gorge tiraillée et, sans arriver à les arrêter, il les étouffa d'une main. La tête basculée en avant et les paupières plissées, il sentait la plus terrible des souffrances saisir inévitablement tout son être. Ses muscles se tordaient à chacun de ses hoquets tout comme ses lèvres qui vibraient au gré de ses pleurs.

Les yeux fermés, il revoyait les orbes bleus du bébé qu'était le jeune Emrys qui le fixaient avec intensité… et, en retenant un sanglot, l'image de Merlin agenouillé à ses côtés s'invita dans sa mémoire… c'était il y a bien longtemps, un jour où, en lisant une histoire, il se souvint lui avoir souri,… c'était un Merlin plein d'imagination qui lui avait tout simplement appris que la vie pouvait être réécrite…

« _Qu'ai-je donc fait ?... je m'en veux si tu savais…_ » Contrairement à lui, Arthur avait grandi en refusant d'apprendre ce que _aimer_ pouvait signifier et, en continuant ses plaintes, il s'en voulait de l'avoir détesté à sa naissance.

« _Je suis désolé,… j'aurais dû te sourire,… j'aurais dû te serrer dans mes bras,…_ » En frappant de sa paume d'une main le plancher, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal qu'à cet instant et, rempli de remord, il connaissait le prix de son arrogance.

« _J'aurais dû me taire avant de te connaitre,… j'aurais dû ouvrir mes yeux,…_ » Merlin était ici et, maintenant, il ne le sera plus… A cette pensée, son cœur sembla se déchirer…

« _Pardonne-moi,… si tu savais comme j'ai eu tort,…_ » Arthur réalisait tardivement qu'il avait besoin de lui,… besoin de le sentir près de lui puis, en s'adossant contre le mur, il comprit… qu'il était tombé amoureux…

.

Durant le trajet, Merlin qui désirait tourner la page, discuta avec son père. La conversation ne plaisait pas du tout à Gauvain qui lui décochait, par moments, des regards en biais.

— Tu es sûr, mon fils ? questionna Balinor en fixant son fils ainé.

— Oui, père,… répondit le prince, je veux arrêter la médecine,… je veux soutenir nos chevaliers aux combats, insista-t-il en plantant ses yeux déterminés dans ceux de son père.

— Cela fait un moment que tu n'as pas repris un entrainement… commença le plus âgé.

— Père, coupa froidement son fils, Gauvain sera là pour m'y entrainer,… dit-il en croisant le regard dépité de son ami,… et sire Elyan saura aussi m'apprendre à l'art du corps-à-corps…

Gauvain n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de cette situation : Merlin sur un champ de bataille ? Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien mais, de là, à aller affronter des hommes bourrus et hargneux,… il se demandait si le prince n'était pas subitement suicidaire ! Le souffle coupé par toute cette conversation dont il n'aurait jamais cru un jour être témoin, il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude du roi.

— Tu devrais plutôt penser à ton avenir en tant que souverain, coupa le chevalier qui soutenait le regard noir de son jeune interlocuteur.

— Non ! s'exclama Merlin, Père,… dit-il en se jetant sur lui, j'ai déjà discuté de cela avec Mordred,… je ne veux pas du trône ! Je lui ai toujours dit que ma place serait ailleurs qu'au royaume !…

Parce qu'il avait imaginé qu'à sa majorité, il serait avec… l'homme qui lui avait longtemps pris son cœur mais, la vérité était tout autre. A cette pensée, un voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux bleus parce qu'il y avait tellement cru que, finalement, la guerre ne devenait qu'une échappatoire : oublier qu'un jour il avait aimé,… simplement oublier Arthur. Que lui restait-il comme solution ? De la vision de Nimueh, la vie à Camelot le détruirait à petit feu et, en se reprenant, il préférait se battre pour une bonne cause qui lui paraissait juste que de mourir dans un coin du château du jeune Pendragon.

**.**

**.**

Léon, inquiet, recherchait le jeune Pendragon qui restait introuvable depuis le départ de Merlin. Personne ne le croisa et, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise, bien que ce ne soit pas son genre, le chevalier avait besoin de se rassurer et de le savoir dans l'enceinte du royaume. Cependant, la nuit tombée, personne ne l'avait toujours pas revu. Pour la énième fois, il refit un tour dans la chambre du prince et, en se traitant d'imbécile, il n'allait pas réapparaitre tout simplement parce qu'il revenait sans arrêt au même endroit.

Ce n'est qu'en fixant la porte voisine qu'il entra dans la chambre où Merlin avait séjourné. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha du lit en apercevant une ombre au-dessus et, à la lueur de la lune, un nœud à la gorge, il découvrait une autre facette d'Arthur. Allongé en position de fœtus, il tenait fortement entre ses bras un oreiller. Lorsqu'il s'avança encore plus, il discerna des traces d'humidité sur le visage habituellement froid du jeune homme et, en se mordillant une lèvre, il retrouvait le jeune Arthur qui, autrefois, se recroquevillait ainsi quand, quelques choses le perturbaient. C'était juste un homme vulnérable. S'était-il rendu compte qu'il l'avait perdu ?

Pour Léon, tout cela était irrattrapable. Merlin les avait quittés avec le regard noir et, dans ses yeux, il ne percevait plus aucune chaleur. Son prince n'avait rien fait pour améliorer la situation et, en soupirant, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait penser d'Arthur. Alors, en le regardant dormir comme un enfant, il sourit malgré lui. L'oreiller semblait bien blotti contre le torse du jeune prince et, à l'image d'un bébé qui gardait près de lui un trésor, le visage soudainement enfoui contre l'objet, il vit ce dernier le renifler en même temps que sa tête fut prise de quelques spammes.

« Ce n'était que pour ça, Arthur ? dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux,… tu t'es caché pour le pleurer… »

.

.

Trois mois s'écoulèrent différemment pour ces deux princes. Merlin s'entrainait jour après jour en s'améliorant sous les regards médusés de Gauvain et d'Elyan. Il persévérait à un point qu'il devenait aussi bon que ses ainés qui, eux au contraire, s'inquiétaient pour le jeune homme. Il était devenu plus distant et plus ferme. La douceur s'était envolée le jour de son retour. Evidemment, il avait repris du poil de la bête mais, plus le temps avançait et plus, il se forgeait un sale caractère.

Gauvain ne le voyait plus sourire et, même son frère Mordred semblait avoir perdu celui qui passait les matinées à rire avec lui. Un jour, Merlin avait été trop loin dans ses propos. Bien qu'ils aient qu'un an d'écart, Mordred était, autrefois, le plus fort des deux. Or, depuis que Merlin était revenu de Camelot, il agissait comme le pire des imbéciles. Ce matin-là, son jeune frère était content et, le cœur palpitant de gaité, il retrouva son ainé sur le terrain d'entrainement.

— Merlin ! s'écria-t-il pour qu'il fasse une pause.

— Oui, qui y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il une main sur le torse en courant jusqu'à lui.

— J'aurais une personne à te présenter dans une semaine !

— Et ? continua-t-il d'un ton détaché tout en reprenant un souffle régulier.

— Elle s'appelle Morgana, c'est la fille du roi Lefay et,… dit-il en lui décochant un coup de main sur l'épaule,… étant mon grand-frère, j'aimerais vraiment te la présenter !

Gauvain qui considérait la scène d'un mauvais œil, crut bon d'intervenir en écoutant la réponse du prince ainé :

— Bien,… si cela peut te faire plaisir,… dit-il avec dédain,… j'espère pour toi qu'elle t'aime,…

— Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? bégaya le plus jeune en le fixant de ses yeux gris,… bien sûr qu'elle m'aime...

— En es-tu certain ? reprit froidement Merlin en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

— Oui, marmonna soudainement le plus jeune qui frissonna à sa question…

— Une femme,… rien de tel pour te manipuler à souhait, répondit-il avec détermination,… et, un homme, reprit-il en riant amèrement,… ne sont que des vauriens qui ne cherchent qu'à t'affaiblir ou pire, qu'à te prouver leur superiorité…

— Merlin ! coupa le chevalier.

— Ce n'est que la vérité ! tonna agressivement Merlin en tournant légèrement ses yeux sombres sur son meilleur ami avant de les planter à nouveau sur ceux de son jeune frère.

Le regard extrêmement brillant de Mordred ne le rendit pas plus raisonnable et, Gauvain attristé, le regarda s'éloigner les larmes rageusement bloquées aux coins des yeux.

— Bon,… reprit Merlin comme si de rien n'était, où en étions-nous ?

Gauvain n'aimait pas ce Merlin ! Gauvain haïssait cet arrogant gamin ! Gauvain avait envie de lui donner une raclée ! Gauvain voulait que son Merlin revienne !

— Tu ne penses pas que tu as été loin avec ton frère ? demanda le chevalier en croisant les yeux, somme toujours, sombre du prince.

— Non, répondit Merlin en s'approchant de lui puis, en insistant sur chacun de ses mots, il ajouta d'une voix moqueuse,… il vaut mieux qu'il apprenne assez vite qu'aimer, ce n'est que des idioties que les adultes racontent pour faire rêver les enfants !

Le chevalier serrait méchamment des dents tout comme ses poings qui étaient prêts à s'abattre sur le joli visage de son interlocuteur.

— Tu as tort Merlin ! s'écria-t-il.

— Ne me dis pas ce qui est bien ou pas ! renchérit le prince en le toisant,… je me suis déplacé ! J'ai vu ! J'ai entendu ! cingla-t-il nerveusement comme si tout cela s'était passé la veille,… et, j'ai SUPPORTE ! finit-il par hurler…

Gauvain sentait que le masque de ce dernier commençait à se briser.

— Tu me l'as dit toi-même que tu l'aimes,…

Merlin, le regard brutalement assassin, pointa de son index le torse de son vis-à-vis et, d'une colère non contenue, il grinça :

— Ne me rappelles plus jamais ! Ô non, jamais, à quel point j'ai été stupide de croire en ces choses-là !

— Merlin ! tonna Gauvain en lui saisissant sa main, ça fait plus d'une saison ! Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Hein ! Vas-tu cesser de tourmenter le monde parce…

— Je ne tourmente personne ! s'essouffla le plus jeune en retirant violemment sa main, je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire ! Je ne fais que ce qu'il me reste de mieux à faire ! Et comme tous les hommes, je préfère partir en guerre que de me morfondre pour des futilités qui n'ont plus aucune importance !

— De grâce Merlin ! Tais-toi ! coupa Gauvain excédé par ses dires.

— Si Mordred se sent le cœur de supporter un sentiment qui n'existe pas ! reprit plus vivement Merlin,… grand bien lui fasse !

Gauvain, qui ne voulait plus rien entendre, posa seulement une main amicale sur l'épaule de son prince et, en plongeant ses yeux remplis de déceptions, il lui murmura d'une voix basse :

— Où est passé mon Merlin…

— JE suis toujours là ! répondit froidement le jeune Emrys.

— Non, dit-il en secouant la tête…

Sans en ajouter, le chevalier lui tourna le dos et, en désirant l'abandonner sur le terrain, ce dernier l'empoigna fortement. En pivotant sur lui-même, Gauvain aurait juré retrouver un peu de son jeune prince. Le regard brillant de celui-ci lui dévoila, le temps d'une seconde, toute la tristesse de sa blessure qui ne s'effacera qu'avec le temps…

— Je,… bredouilla Merlin…

Le chevalier espérait le retrouver et, aujourd'hui, il avait peut-être une infime petite chance.

— J'ai vu… souffla difficilement le plus jeune.

— Qu'as-tu vu ?

— Ce qui m'attendait si,… dit-il en contemplant le sol,… je me mariais avec lui et,…

Le jeune Emrys voulait lui dire et, tel un ignorant, il ne pensait pas que le dire à voix haute le bouleverserait autant.

— Arthur ne me regarderait pas,… dit-il en laissant ses larmes si longtemps conservées couler sur ses joues,… il batifolerait avec toutes les servantes,… continua-t-il en sanglotant,… il me laissait mourir…

Comment la douleur pouvait être encore aussi forte ? Il pensait qu'en tentant d'oublier ces mauvais jours, il n'en souffrirait plus mais, c'était le contraire : son cœur se déchirait encore plus. Face à Gauvain qui lui demanda d'où il avait pu voir cela, il sécha rageusement ses larmes en lui répondant d'un ton redevenu glacial :

— Sa tante ! Nimueh ! »

Le chevalier le regarda s'en aller pendant qu'il devait absolument en discuter avec sa mère.

**.**

**.**

Léon devenait de plus en plus inquiet pour son prince. Ce dernier ne mangeait presque plus et, en l'observant, il voyait Arthur qui ne quittait plus sa fenêtre comme s'il s'attendait au retour imminent de Merlin. L'oreiller toujours entre ses bras, le premier mois, le prince le gardait précieusement tout contre lui. Au début, le chevalier se disait que cela lui passerait mais, force était de constater que le jeune Pendragon aimait le jeune prince d'Albion.

Arthur savait qu'il l'avait perdu un droit sur Merlin… et, il admettait cruellement sa sentence. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui alors, il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à sa propre personne.

Le temps défila et, avec le soutien de Léon, il tenta d'enfouir tout cela au fond de lui pendant que la journée se déroulait lentement à son grand désarroi. Il s'entrainait et, le regard vide d'éclat, il s'occupait de ses devoirs en tant que futur héritier du trône. Ce n'était que le soir qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui. Il dormait au milieu de ses regrets… qui le rongeaient jour après jour.

Un soir, en ratant un repas en fin d'été, sa mère, inquiète par son comportement alla le trouver dans sa chambre. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle supposait que leur décision respective avait été décidée d'un commun accord et, au fil du temps en le connaissant, elle comprit que son enfant cachait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le prince d'Albion. Elle n'avait pas cru les servantes lorsque celles-ci lui rapportaient que le prince leur interdisait de laver l'oreiller… et, cet étrange objet lui rappela un vieux foulard qu'Arthur avait gardé auprès de lui durant ses quatre premières années de sa vie.

— Il te manque, lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

Le jeune Pendragon ne leva pas son regard. Il préféra détourner ses yeux à l'opposé de ceux de sa mère pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas à quel point il était tiraillé. Elle garda le silence en contemplant son dos puis, son regard s'attarda sur le livre que son fils continuait à conserver malgré l'état de décomposition de celui-ci.

— Tiens, ce n'est pas le livre dont Merlin a arraché les pages ?

Elle se souvint de ce jour où, encore adolescent, son fils lui rapporta le livre d'un air triomphant, en lui disant le regard brillant :

— Mère ! Y a un petit garçon qui m'a dit d'écrire la fin de l'histoire si elle était trop triste pour moi !

Elle se remémorait encore de l'étonnement qui s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui rappela que c'était son futur époux. Le jour où Arthur avait appris que sa promise était un garçon, il était tellement déçu qu'il en avait même oublié jusqu'à son nom… mais, à quatorze ans, il s'en souvenait maintenant…

Ce dernier roula prestement en reprenant l'objet de ses mains et, en la regardant, il lui demanda :

— Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'un Emrys et un Pendragon se sont aimés ?

— Oui,…

— Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?

— Ton père te l'a raconté le soir où tu as su que Merlin était un garçon…

— Je ne m'en souviens plus, souffla-t-il avec regret en enfouissant son visage sur son oreiller…

Un silence s'invita à nouveau et, sans rien soutirer de plus à son fils, elle l'embrassa en lui murmurant qu'il devait seulement lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui… mais, Arthur savait que cela serait dure,… lamentablement très difficile…

**.**

**.**

Gauvain discuta avec sa mère et, de fil en aiguille, il comprit enfin de quoi lui parler Merlin.

— Est-ce que tout ce qu'il a pu voir est vrai ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

— Bien sûr que non,… répondit Cassie, elle a juste manipulé un futur pour qu'il s'éloigne d'Arthur…

— As-tu eu des nouvelles de Lancelot, reprit son fils,… et de…

— Léon ?

Les yeux baissés, il se mordit la lèvre avant de la regarder :

— Oui,…

— Ils ont essayé de la localiser mais, elle leur échappe toujours,… dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, mais, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac,… si, elle croit avoir gagné ! Elle est loin de me connaitre !

— Hum,… je te reconnais bien là, mère ! dit-il en lui souriant car, si elle prenait les choses en mains alors, peut-être, Merlin redeviendra celui qu'il était avant…

— Ah ! oui ! rajouta sa mère,… Léon se meurt d'amour pour toi,… dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil…

— Mère ! s'outra-t-il devant le comportement de cette dernière.

Après cette courte discussion, il fut interpellé par Mordred qui arriva, essoufflé et le regard paniqué, à sa hauteur :

— Gauvain ! Votre majesté a besoin de vous et des chevaliers dans la salle du trône !

.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, il fut surpris de voir Merlin porter son armure et, en pleine conversation de tactique avec le roi, Elyan lui chuchota :

— Le royaume de Lefay est attaqué par les hommes de Cendred, il demande assistance…

Gauvain hocha de la tête puis, en croisant le regard déterminé de Merlin, il coupa :

— Sire, êtes-vous certains de vouloir y aller ?

— Oseriez-vous mettre en doute mes compétences ? cingla le jeune prince…

— Evidemment que non,… bafouilla-t-il,… mais, je serais rassuré de…

— De quoi ! coupa furieusement Merlin dont les yeux parurent soudainement le clouer sur places,… le premier qui remet en question ma place parmi vous ! qu'il se fasse immédiatement connaitre ! rumina-t-il froidement en dévisageant l'assemblée.

Le jeune prince jeta un regard glacial à son père qui, loin d'être touché, préféra se taire puis, devant le silence, il ajouta :

— Parfait, dans ce cas ! Hâtons-nous !... dit Merlin en sortant de la pièce, suivi de gardes et de ses chevaliers.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, votre majesté, chuchota Gauvain en le fixant.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui,… souffla le roi,… c'est plutôt pour les hommes de Cendred,… quand il n'y aura plus personne,… qui ira-t-il trouver pour rabattre sa colère…

Balinor aperçut les yeux interrogateurs du chevalier et, en soupirant, il lui dit d'un ton calme :

— J'étais comme lui à son âge,… quand j'étais contrarié ou blessé, j'allais souvent au-devant des ennuis pour assoiffer ma rage… et, Merlin a besoin d'évacuer tout ça…

— Vous saviez qu'il n'allait pas bien ?

— Bien sûr ! C'est mon fils,… répondit Balinor,… alors, veillez bien sur lui… dit-il avant d'ajouter l'air de rien, et sur Arthur…

Gauvain roula des yeux en écoutant le nom du prince de Camelot.

— Oui,… Le roi Lefay a demandé notre aide ainsi que celle du roi Uther…

Sur ce, il rejoignit les autres chevaliers en priant qu'ils ne tombent pas sur le jeune Pendragon... Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau que Merlin saute sur Arthur pour l'étriper ! Non, se disait Gauvain en grimaçant, son prince n'agirait jamais de la sorte… mais, bon, il préférait tout de même garder un œil sur lui,… ne sait-on jamais !

**.**

**.**

Arthur, accompagné de quelques gardes et de chevaliers, arriva au point de chute, sous la demande du roi Lefay. Quelques hommes de ce dernier, mené par le prince Bohort, s'approchèrent de lui en se présentant mutuellement.

— Sire, content d'avoir votre aide,… dit le fils du roi Lefay en le saluant.

— Faites-nous savoir ce qui l'en est de tout cela, répondit le jeune Pendragon en balayant les alentours de son regard scrutateur.

Les haut gradés des deux camps se mirent autour d'un feu pendant que certains faisaient une ronde.

— Avant de commencer, j'attends aussi le soutien de l'armée du royaume d'Albion… fit savoir le prince Bohort.

En écoutant ces mots, Arthur dévisagea Léon qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas au courant. Le cœur palpitant, il entendit la fin de la phrase :

— Il sera mené par leur chevalier Gauvain et de leur prince Merlin…

— Pourquoi avoir quémandé notre aide si les chevaliers d'Albion venaient ? questionna Arthur qui ne se sentait pas prêt de revoir Merlin.

Il avait réussi, durant ce dernier mois à l'éloigner de ses pensées et, aujourd'hui, il allait surement en avoir le cœur net mais, les paroles suivantes le poignardèrent si profondément qu'il en eut le souffle coupé :

— Nous avions besoin de repousser notre ennemi commun car mon père est souffrant et, le soutien d'Albion est aussi primordial pour concrétiser les fiançailles de leur prince et de ma sœur, Morgana…

Le visage impassible, le jeune Pendragon resta muet devant cette révélation et, en réfléchissant, il n'osa pas se retourner lorsque Perceval le prévint de l'arrivée du troisième camp. Dos aux autres, les mains tremblantes, il entendit la voix du jeune Emrys et, lamentablement, cette voix qui l'avait énervée le premier jour de sa venue à Camelot, lui fit l'effet d'une flèche en pleine poitrine.

— Messire ! dit Merlin en serrant une poigne de Bohort, comment cela se présente-t-il ?

— Aux dernières nouvelles, les gardes de Cendred sont encore à quelques marches de nous, dit-il en lui souriant, mais, avant toute chose, je tenais à vous féliciter !

Devant les yeux ronds de ce dernier, le jeune prince Lefay, ajouta :

— Pour faire bientôt partie de la famille,… vous savez pour les fiançailles de…

— Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, où avais-je la tête, coupa-t-il en reconnaissant subitement Arthur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil,… je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il en voulant le rejoindre mais, il fut interrompu par l'attaque des hommes ennemis.

…

Le vent soufflait avec violence comme s'il tenait à repousser les adversaires de ses airs froids et brusques. Les premières feuilles mortes s'envolaient au rythme des coups de lame qui s'entrechoquaient bruyamment entre elles. Les cris et les gémissements des hommes qui tombaient à terre se firent de moins en moins ardents. Gauvain gardait un œil sur son prince pendant que les hommes de Cendred en sous nombre, commencèrent à tréssaillir.

Merlin, ravi de pouvoir mettre en œuvre son apprentissage, braquait, esquivait et plantait sa lame sur ses hommes. Un regard à Bohort, ce dernier murmura en lui collant le dos :

— Je ne vous savais pas aussi coriace, sire… le taquina-t-il en parant une attaque…

— Et, encore, vous n'avez rien vu !

Le combat, victorieux, les derniers hommes de Cendred battirent en retraite. Le corps courbaturé, Bohort se tourna sur son futur beau-frère et, en lui empoignant une main, Merlin, déçu que la bataille se finisse, se décontracta quelques secondes en fixant le ciel azur. En sachant que le jeune Pendragon se battait de son côté, il enrageait de le savoir si près de lui alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour l'effacer de sa mémoire. Il passa une main sur son front transpirant quand, soudain, il distingua un dernier soldat adverse qui s'élança sur son ami. Merlin lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le pousser et, la colère toujours ancrée en lui, il esquiva un coup avant d'enfoncer durement sa lame sur le torse de ce dernier.

Le souffle court, quand le calme revint, il vit Arthur enfin s'approcher de lui et, en le toisant, celui-ci se permit de le féliciter en toute courtoisie :

— Bonne parade…

— Ah, ouai ? cingla-t-il en inclinant le visage puis, en position d'attaque, sous le regard médusé de tous les hommes, il lui tonna,… voyons ce que vous valez !

Sur ces mots, il s'élança l'épée haute et prête à s'abattre sur Arthur qui esquiva le coup.

— Hé !

Cependant, le jeune Pendragon ne put continuer à parler lorsqu'un autre coup arriva sur lui. Les lames se frottant l'une contre l'autre, Arthur décela une lueur de rancune contre lui. Etait-ce le moment des comptes ? Peu importait, si le prince d'Albion lui en voulait alors, ce devait être ici et maintenant que les choses devaient être mise au clair.

— Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à moi ainsi ? s'écria-t-il,… que vous ai-je donc fait ? Le mariage est officiellement annulé !

— Et alors ? tonna Merlin en faisant impitoyablement glisser sa lame contre la sienne avant de se repositionner face à lui,… de quoi avez-vous peur, sire ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

— Si vous avez des choses à me reprocher, dites-le ! Nous sommes adultes !

Or, Merlin revoyait toujours le regard noir de ce dernier hanté ses nuits où les gémissements des servantes lui parvenaient encore aux oreilles. Cette colère, il le savait,… elle ne s'estompera pas,… elle ne le quittera jamais,… tout l'amour qu'il avait soigneusement gardé pour cet homme n'était qu'un poison,… un horrible poison qui le tuait autant à petit feu que s'il s'était marié comme prévu ! Il ne voulait pas être son pantin ! Il devait l'affronter ! Il désirait le haïr pour tout le mal qu'il avait subi par sa faute !

— Oh, voyez-vous cela ! fulmina Merlin en trainant le bout de son épée contre la terre molle,… n'est-ce pas vous qui disiez que « vous ne risqueriez jamais de faire quoi que ce soit avec mon corps !… » brailla-t-il pour retenir la douleur qui sembla lui transpercer la poitrine.

— Pardonnez-moi mes erreurs, tenta le jeune Pendragon qui regrettait amèrement ces mots.

— Vous regrettez ?... pesta rageusement Merlin en lui décochant un regard sombre…

— Oui ! s'écria Arthur.

— Vous pensez que vos excuses ont la moindre valeur à mes yeux ! hurla-t-il en balayant sa lame devant lui.

— Je vous prie de me pardonner ! s'exclama Arthur en faisant deux pas à reculons…

Immobile, le jeune Emrys ne le lâcha pas de ses yeux bleus remplis d'éclairs et, en abaissant son arme, il reprit froidement :

— Comment vous croire quand, au lendemain de mon arrivée, vous étiez dans les bras d'une autre ! Quelle faute ai-je commis pour mériter une telle humiliation ! Comment vous croire quand, le jour où nous nous sommes fait attaquer au lac, j'ai été blessé et,… dit-il la rage au ventre à ce souvenir poignant,… quand le soir même, j'entends de la bouche de votre chevalier qu'avec une certaine Lady vous aviez réussi à la défendre de quatre adversaires !

La respiration saccadée, Merlin souffrait… Arthur l'avait tant blessé que plus aucune de ses paroles n'avait de poids. Il y avait tellement de colère en lui qu'il devait au moins les dire ! Les lui reprocher, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser son cœur qui, malgré lui, continuait à battre avec force pour cet homme… Mais, qui était-il pour lui avoir volé son âme ? Qui était-il pour lui avoir entièrement dérobé son cœur quand, lui, il ne désirait que le haïr encore davantage ? !

— Comment vous croire ! maudit-il en conservant ses larmes au bord des yeux,… quand votre servante préférée est tombée enceinte !

Arthur écoutait ses plaintes et, le corps chancelant, il ne pensait pas que ces mots le briseraient. Du tort, il en avait et, sans se le cacher, il n'avait rien fait pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui,… tout se retournait inévitablement contre sa personne et, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. La gorge trop nouée, il se risqua de rétablir certaines vérités :

— C'est vrai, au lac,… je, …

— Vous ! Quoi ! Sire ! cingla Merlin en s'approchant méchamment de lui,… allez-y, je vous écoute ! continua-t-il en le jugeant,… notre mariage vous a tellement répugné que vous vous êtes dit que ce ne serait pas grave si j'étais blessé ! Que de cette manière, je rentrerais plus vite chez moi !

Le jeune Pendragon vit dans les yeux bleus de Merlin une peine innommable… toute la déception qu'il représentait à cette seconde…

— Non ! reprit Arthur avec force, j'avais justement eu peur pour vous !… que j'ai eu du mal à garder mon sang-froid !

— Vous mentez !

— C'est la vérité ! continua-t-il en sentant la voix de son interlocuteur vibrée,… avec Lady Viviane ce n'était qu'un devoir mais, vous ! Vous ! Ce n'était pas la même chose !

— Cessez de me prendre pour un idiot !

— Je n'ai jamais eu de rapport charnel avec une quelle conque servante !

L'image d'Arthur enlaçant Guenièvre s'interposa et, en hurlant de cette trahison, il leva son épée prête à le frapper :

— Le premier jour ! Le premier jour, vous êtes allé la voir quand ! cria-t-il le visage rouge par ses émotions dévastatrices et, la gorge brulées par ses cris, il finit par hoqueter,… moi !... Moi !... J'étais dans… votre lit ! Comment… avez-vous pu… me faire ça !... Ça… à moi ! Je n'ai plus… aucune confiance en… vos paroles !

La voix brisée, Merlin, déçu, le vit parer son coup. Or, réactif en balayant son pied, il renversa Arthur à terre et, le corps rempli d'une telle fureur, il avait envie de le planter ! Envie de le voir souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert par sa faute! Il n'y avait qu'une fine séparation entre l'amour et la haine… et, aujourd'hui, Merlin en prenait conscience parce que son cœur saignait,… encore et toujours,… parce qu'il l'aimait !

— Merlin ! tonnèrent enfin Lancelot et Gauvain pour qu'il se stoppe.

Le regard baigné de larmes, le jeune Emrys releva subitement son visage et les observa un instant puis, en secouant la tête, il reporta ses yeux noirs sur le jeune Pendragon. Le souffle extrêmement entrecoupé, au moment où les chevaliers hurlèrent un « NON ! » Merlin enfonça son épée avec rage.

Arthur, accoudé, au sol, crut mourir devant la haine méritée du jeune prince et, sans fermer les yeux, il suivit la lame se planter à côté de sa tête. La respiration coupée, il savait… il venait définitivement de le perdre.

— Si je vous revois ! le menaça le jeune Emrys,… je vous promets que ma lame ne vous ratera pas ! fulmina-t-il en remontant à cheval.

.

Parallèlement, durant le face à face houleux des deux jeunes hommes, Gauvain s'approcha de Lancelot pour s'entretenir avec lui.

— Ma mère m'a dit que vous recherchiez activement Nimueh ?

— Oui, souffla-t-il sans lâcher du regard les princes,… elle nous échappe à chaque fois que nous sommes à deux doigts de l'attraper…

Gauvain ouvrit un petit sac où se trouvaient quelques tourmalines noires polies et, en les tendant au chevalier, il déglutit en croisant le regard interrogateur de Léon.

— A quoi cela va-t-il servir ? coupa ce dernier.

— En vous approchant assez près d'elle, ces pierres absorberont ses pouvoirs…

Lancelot les prit en le remerciant puis, après un dernier regard à Arthur, il demanda des nouvelles de Cassie.

— Elle va bien,… répondit-il, troublé, par son soudain attachement à sa mère…

Gauvain lui emboita le pas, en espérant s'éloigner de Léon qui, en le faisant frissonner, lui prit la main. Telle une brulure, il l'enleva sans le regarder en lui murmurant :

— Je ne pense pas que cet endroit soit approprié pour une…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'ainé le blottit tout contre lui.

— Tu me manques,… souffla Léon à son oreille.

Les yeux fermés, le plus jeune aimait sa spontanéité et, le corps tremblant, il savoura la chaleur de ce dernier mais, en entendant la voix colérique de Merlin, il s'écarta vivement de lui en tournant son visage sur son prince. Déchiré par la mésentente de ces deux jeunes hommes, il fit face à Léon en lui chuchotant :

— Je suis désolé,…

Cependant, le chevalier de Camelot s'approcha dangereusement de lui et, en posant une main à son épaule, il lui avoua :

— Je t'aime,…

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il hurla après Merlin. Les mains tremblantes, il croisa le regard blessé et ténébreux de son prince qui, en le faisant sursauter d'effroi, abattit violemment sa lame en crachant sa peine. Les jambes flageolantes, Gauvain déglutit en apercevant le jeune Pendragon se relever puis, en se tournant sur Léon, il empoigna seulement le bras de ce dernier et, en resserrant ses doigts quelques instants, il l'abandonna sans lui donner de réponse.

.

Tapie dans l'ombre, elle sentait la colère monter jusqu'à sa poitrine ! Comment ce petit morveux n'avait-il pas pu le tuer ? Il aurait dû le planter ! Il aurait dû le tuer ! Elle rageait intérieurement et, si, l'amour que Merlin portait à Arthur était infaillible alors, le sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres, elle fera en sorte que le jeune Pendragon meure d'une autre façon…

**.**

**.**

Tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'Arthur pénétra dans sa chambre, le corps courbaturé, il aperçut sa tante au pas de sa porte.

— Nimueh ?

— Bonsoir, sire,… cela faisait longtemps mon garçon,… murmura-t-elle en s'avançant pour le détailler.

— Mère sait que vous êtes revenue ? demanda-t-il en la serrant dans bras.

Il savait que sa mère ne s'entendait plus vraiment avec cette dernière mais, il n'avait jamais su la raison de leur querelle.

— Oui, mentit-elle, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'a fait venir…

— Ah… s'étonna-t-il de ses yeux ronds.

— Oui, elle m'a dit que mon neveu était tristement amoureux…

Arthur resta immobile au milieu de sa chambre puis, muet, il l'écouta :

— Tu sais, dit-elle d'un air qu'elle se voulut plein de mystère,… il paraît qu'en sautant du haut de la falaise,… les amants éternels te rendront la personne que tu aimes telle qu'elle était…

Il y avait dans son intonation quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas mais, en feignant la surprise, il demanda :

— Mais,… c'est de ma faute si Merlin a changé ! Et,… je ne crois pas en eux ! Ce ne sont que des histoires ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Pourtant c'est la vérité mais, dit-elle avec des yeux qui tentaient de refléter de l'incompréhension,… le plus troublant est que ces deux hommes vous ressemblent, tenez, regardez par vous-même…

Arthur prit le tableau entre ses mains et, le cœur palpitant, il dut admettre que le couple d'hommes leur ressemblait. Seule la couleur des yeux les différencierait car, les leurs étaient gris perle. Peut-être que s'il demandait aux amants de réaliser son vœu,… peut-être que Merlin reviendra… Comme un enfant qui avait besoin de croire en quelque chose de plus puissant que lui, il se surprit d'avoir foi en cette vieille légende.

— Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il en oubliant le doute qu'elle lui insufflait quelques secondes auparavant…

— Tu dois juste sauter d'en haut en hurlant ton souhait…

Elle le quitta en lui demandant de ne rien dire à sa mère et, en s'allongeant sur son lit, il réfléchissait sur ce saut… Toutes ses excuses s'étaient avorté et, en y mettant tous ses regrets, Merlin n'avait plus confiance en lui. L'oreiller entre ses bras, il ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, il reconnaissait l'avoir jugé avant même de le connaitre… Alors, s'il sautait… "peut-être, m'aimera-t-il ?" se demandait-il en fermant les yeux.

.

Elle marchait lentement dans les bois et, le sourire aux lèvres, comme Merlin continuait à l'aimer malgré toute la haine qu'elle lui avait mise en tête, elle savait que son neveu serait plus facile à manipuler. Il lui suffirait juste d'attendre patiemment qu'il saute et, en ricanant froidement, elle fixa le ciel sombre en se disant que la mort de celui-ci rendra Uther encore plus abattu et, elle aura juste à accuser le jeune Emrys !

.

Arthur sautera-t-il pour retrouver Merlin ?

Vos impressions ?

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier où ils souffriront,...sachant qu'il reste 4 chapitres

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath**

**.**


	7. 6 Le saut

Merci pour les reviews ! Encore désolé pour ce retard. Bon,... je l'ai relu mainte et mainte fois... je vous avoue que ce chapitre ne me convient toujours pas, pourtant au départ, il m'allait trés bien. Mais là, encore en la postant, il ne me va toujours pas... Je ne vous dirais pas combien de fois je l'ai retouché mais, de toute manière, je la laisserais tel quel car, je trouverais toujours un truc à ajouter ou à effacer...

Bref, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas décevant... sinon, j'oserai pas vous mettre la suite... en tout cas n'hesitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton review...

* * *

**Chapitre concentré sur les princes... la chasse à la sorcière viendra par la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 / Le saut**

**.**

Gauvain, le cœur battant, arriva aux portes de Camelot en fin de soirée. Au lendemain de la bataille, tôt ce matin, Mordred demandait à un messager d'envoyer une missive à Camelot : l'invitation de ses fiançailles. Il profita donc de prendre la place de ce dernier pour pouvoir enfin revoir Léon. Une fois, la lettre remise au roi Uther, il se dépêcha de se diriger en direction des quartiers des chevaliers. Le corps tremblant, devant la porte de la personne tant convoitée, il avait soudainement peur d'avoir rêvé les mots qu'il lui avait avoués la veille. Il n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux que ce jour et, en posant une paume sur le bois qui lui faisait face, il hésita longuement avant de frapper. Le doute s'immisça en lui et, en se mordant une lèvre, il prit une profonde bouffée d'air avant de toquer fortement.

La respiration déjà courte, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Léon, son souffle se coupa instantanément. La vision que lui offrait ce dernier était des plus divines. Le corps enveloppé seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le torse humidifié de quelques gouttes qui, ô grande joie, glissèrent lentement en s'effaçant sur le bout de tissu cotonneux. Il était… il n'arrivait même plus à trouver de mots pour le définir tant il le trouvait encore plus beau. Le regard enfin planté dans les siens, il rougit violemment à son inspection et, avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, il fut tiré rapidement à l'intérieur.

Il regarda, le coeur palpitant, Léon qui ferma à clé puis, l'un en face de l'autre, Gauvain devint muet. Pendant quelques secondes, la tension sembla charger de sensation étouffante et, immobile, il réussit à bégayer :

— Je… Je t'aime…

À peine Gauvain eut-il le temps de prononcer ces mots qu'il se sentit plaqué subitement contre un mur et, d'un manque non voilé, les lèvres de Léon se posèrent avec avidité contre les siennes. Le souffle saccadé, il répondit en enroulant audacieusement sa langue avec sa jumelle. Une sensation qui le rendait déjà fébrile lui donnait des frissons sur tout le dos… Gauvain n'avait plus aucun doute, l'amour avait un pouvoir… et, il était à la merci de son ainé qui colla fortement son corps chaud et encore humide contre le sien. Les yeux mi-clos, il gémit en sentant Léon lui baiser le cou avant de continuer ardemment sur l'une de ses clavicules en tirant sur son haut.

La respiration entrecoupée, Gauvain bascula la tête en arrière et, pendant que les mains de son ainé lui déboutonnaient le bas, il caressait les bras de son amant. Le léger vent frais qui lui effleura les jambes enfin dénudées, ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir chaud,… il avait si chaud qu'il s'embraserait sur place puis, il ouvrit ses yeux lorsque Léon ôta sa tunique en dévoilant ainsi son torse. Le désir inscrit au fond du regard de ce dernier, il le suivit jusqu'au lit et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'allongea pour regarder Léon qui laissa glisser sa serviette au sol.

Gauvain venait de perdre toutes ses neurones… Léon était splendide et, en frissonnant, ce dernier l'enlaça tout contre lui. La chaleur de cet homme l'enveloppa chaleureusement et, en entremêlant leurs jambes, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes comme pour imprimer cet instant tant attendu. Les doigts de Léon jouèrent avec les lèvres de son amant pendant que Gauvain, les joues empourprées dû à leur nudité, lui souffla en caressant le torse de son index :

— J'ai envie de toi…

Léon n'était déjà pas très bavard mais, pour une fois, il se pencha vers l'une des oreilles de son jeune amant et, la seconde main sur le dos de ce dernier, il lui murmura en roulant sur lui :

— Moi, commença-t-il d'une voix sensuelle qui le fit trembler,… je t'ai tellement attendu,… continua-t-il en lui mordant le lobe,… que je pourrais te prendre maintenant…, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte puis, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il ajouta avec un sourire charmeur,… mais, je sais me tenir tranquille… dit-il en lui volant un baiser,… surtout en présence d'un bel homme…

Gauvain était tout, sauf terrifié… Pour lui montrer qu'il était tout aussi excité que son amant, il lui souffla d'une voix vibrante :

— Si, je te disais,… touches-moi… dit-il en prenant une main de Léon qu'il posa contre son cœur,… embrasses-moi,… continua-t-il en déposant ses lèvres brulantes dont la langue vint caresser la sienne avec ardeur,… possèdes-moi,… finit-il par dire en calant ses mains baladeuses sur les fesses de son amant tout en donnant un coup de rein…

Léon lui sourit et était amusé par le regard luisant que lui lança Gauvain. Un regard qui semblait lui dire « mon corps t'appartient » il enlaça ses doigts de la main gauche contre la droite de Gauvain et, en ondulant son bassin, il héla d'une voix rauque qui donna des frissons à son jeune amant. Ses lèvres parcouraient doucement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il avait envie de marquer… Le souffle court, une main sur la nuque du plus jeune, il lui mordit le cou et, en entendant l'excitation dans la voix de Gauvain, il poursuivit sa torture sur le torse de celui-ci…

Gauvain se cambra sous les caresses de son ainé et, en échappant des sons de contentement, il se laissa emporter par l'enivrement de toutes ses nouvelles sensations. Leurs corps, dont les virilités se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, crevaient tellement d'envie qu'ils haletèrent en murmurant des mots qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais dits à un autre… en chuchotant le nom de l'être qu'ils chérissaient… et sous les draps où leurs étreintes ne cessèrent de les faire gémir de satisfactions, avec un mélange de douceur et de brutalité masculine, ils s'unirent sans dissimuler leurs cris de plaisir… un moment qu'ils avaient longuement patienté… un instant qu'ils savourèrent avec ardeur…

Essoufflés, après quelques minutes de perditions, Gauvain, le sourire aux lèvres, contemplait de ses yeux amoureux Léon qui caressait une de ses joues… Camelot pourrait se faire envahir, qu'il s'en foutrait totalement, tellement il se sentait bien dans les bras de son ainé. Lové tout contre lui, il resta silencieux en appréciant agréablement les battements de cœur qui pulsaient sous son oreille. Une telle plénitude devrait être autorisée à toutes les personnes qui s'aimaient et, en pensant aux princes, Gauvain releva son visage sur son amant :

— Je voudrais tant que nos princes se retrouvent…

— Je le voudrais tout autant que toi, répondit Léon en se mettant à califourchon sur son jeune amant.

— J'ai donné l'invitation aux fiançailles de Mordred au roi Uther et, j'espère qu'Arthur viendra, dit-il en se faisant empoigner les bras avant que son vis-à-vis ne l'embrasse fiévreusement.

— Hum,… souffla Léon en s'éloignant légèrement des lèvres rougies du plus jeune,… il croit que c'est Merlin qui se fiance,… dit-il avant de lui mordre doucement le menton,… alors, j'espère qu'Arthur se réveillera parce que,… dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Gauvain,… je sais qu'il l'aime…

— Tu en es sûr ? s'enquit le plus jeune dont le cœur s'accéléra…

— Aussi sûr que je t'aime,… répondit-il en s'allongeant de tout son corps avant d'ajouter d'une voix mielleuse,… d'ailleurs, je vais encore te le prouver…

Avant même que Gauvain ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, des gémissements franchirent de sa gorge qui le fit frissonner de tous ses membres. Dans les bras de son amant, tout devenait intemporel,… tout devenait comme un rêve éveillé… et, Gauvain aimait toutes ses sensations à s'en bruler les ailes car, comme le lui disait Merlin, si l'amour lui permettait de s'envoler alors, Léon avait la possibilité de les enflammer… juste pour le plaisir de les consumer avec lui…

**… …**

Arthur marchait la tête dans les nuages. Les yeux perdus au milieu des couleurs de l'automne, il les regardait s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que le soleil cédait sa place à la nuit. Il repensait sans cesse à la conversation, ou plutôt à l'altercation qu'il avait eue la veille. Le visage incliné sur les pavés de la cour, il se souvint encore de la force de cet orage qui se peignait dans les yeux bleus azur de Merlin. C'était inéluctable : il l'avait blessé. En fermant quelques minutes ses paupières, il entendait inlassablement les reproches qu'il lui hurlait dessus. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, juste au jour où il s'était présenté à lui, il changerait les choses. Il agirait autrement mais, il l'avait haï depuis qu'il avait su que sa promise était un garçon. Alors, comment rattraper son erreur après avoir dignement accepté les reproches de Merlin ? Comment faire pour effacer des maux que ce dernier semblait y tenir ?

Arthur, navré, autant pour le prince d'Albion que pour lui ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il leva son regard lorsqu'il entendit un palefrenier prononcer le nom de Gauvain. De loin, il le suivit jusqu'à la salle du trône et, le cœur palpitant, sans le croiser, il aperçut son père qui tenait une lettre à la main.

— Tu tombes bien, mon fils, dit-il en commençant à lire la missive,… je viens de recevoir l'invitation aux fiançailles du pr…

Un coup tonnerre sembla prendre possession de sa tête et, en reculant fébrilement de quelques pas, il ne voulait pas l'entendre… l'écouter à haute voix serait d'admettre la fin d'une histoire qu'il avait lui-même engendrée.

Arthur s'enfuit en tentant de retrouver le chevalier. « _Non,… non, il ne peut pas,… non, Merlin…_ » Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Pris de mélancolie, il se dissimula derrière un épais rideau qui longeait le long du couloir pour lâcher sa propre colère contre lui-même. Une main calée sur son ventre, il sentit le mal le ronger de tout son être… La douleur qu'il éprouvait, il le savait : il le méritait. Néanmoins, en secouant nerveusement la tête, il était hors de question que la personne dont son cœur désirait maintenant, appartienne à une autre ! Il avait ses torts, certes mais, en serrant des dents, il l'aimait et ce fut la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

Adossé au mur, il se ressaisit en calmant les tremblements de ses membres. Les paupières closes, il irait aux fiançailles et, quoi que le jeune Emrys en dise, il lui avouerait ses sentiments. Le souffle enfin régulier, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais autant pensé à une seule personne. Si l'amour devait le rendre un tant soit peu stupide, autant l'être jusqu'au bout ! se disait-il, parce que, peu importait la portée de la souffrance, il souhaitait avant tout que Merlin le croit et ce, malgré la distance qui les séparait par sa faute…

Il quitta sa cachette pour retrouver Gauvain et, le regard déterminé, il se résolut définitivement à récupérer Merlin. En sachant qu'il aurait surement désiré voir Léon, il se dirigea en direction des quartiers de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre de son chevalier, il fut pris par le bras et, en relevant son visage, il discerna Lancelot qui l'attira dans la pièce d'à côté.

— Que faites-vous sire ? demanda ce dernier en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

— Je voulais discuter avec Gauvain, bredouilla-t-il,… je…

Les gémissements du jeune couple qui traversaient le mur firent violemment rougir le jeune prince puis, en toussant pour évacuer les images qui s'immisçaient dans sa tête, il écouta Lancelot :

— N'y allez pas, sire, reprit le chevalier l'air de rien...

— Où ? s'interrogea le jeune Pendragon qui ne savait plus sur quels pieds danser.

— Aux fiançailles de…

— J'irai quoi qu'il advienne ! cingla-t-il en toisant Lancelot qui n'osa pas lui parler de Nimueh,…

Sans attendre une réplique du plus âgé, Arthur sortit brutalement de la pièce. Il avait commis l'irréparable ! Et alors ! Allait-il continuer à se morfondre sur son sort ? Allait-il devoir écouter les sermons de toutes les personnes parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'être honnête avec Merlin ? Il comprenait son erreur et, loin de lui l'envie de laisser passer une chance que ce dernier puisse lui pardonner, il avait dans le regard une lueur de détermination qui en disait bien long sur sa décision.

**… …**

Au royaume d'Albion, Merlin regardait les serviteurs s'affairer dans tous les sens pour les préparatifs des fiançailles de son jeune frère. Ce matin, en laissant une journée à son meilleur ami, il alla en direction du terrain d'entrainement où Elyan entrainait les plus jeunes. Adossé contre une barrière, les jambes croisées, il fixa un point imaginaire et, les pensées s'envolant au rythme du vent, il se mordit une lèvre en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait la veille… il avait failli enfoncer sa lame en pleine poitrine d'Arthur.

Ce n'était qu'en rentrant chez lui qu'il se rendit compte que toute sa colère s'était évanouie mais, le cœur palpitant encore pour le jeune Pendragon, il avait compris que la haine était si proche de l'amour et qu'au milieu de ce tourbillon de sentiments violents, il ne savait plus comment gérer ce qu'il ressentait. Combien de temps allait-il réussir à tenir ? Pour lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance, tout devenait sans saveur,… sombre,… et il n'attendait plus rien de la vie.

— Merlin ! entendit-il de la voix de son jeune frère.

— Mordred, dit-il en le voyant accompagné d'une belle jeune fille, milady,… dit-il en la regardant.

— Morgana Lefay, je te présente mon grand-frère, Merlin, déclara-t-il en souriant de toute sa jeunesse.

Ressemblait-il à Mordred lorsqu'il avait vu Arthur pour la première fois ? Si naïf et si stupide ? Insouciant et ignorant ? Il y avait dans les yeux de son frère, une telle lueur de bonheur qu'il ne voulait pas le blessé. Si au moins, une personne avait ce droit, c'était bien son jeune frère.

— Sire, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, murmura-t-elle en le contemplant de ses yeux gris,… je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour votre aide,… d'avoir repoussé les hommes de Cendred…

— Si cela était à refaire, je serais le premier à intervenir, répondit Merlin qui reçut un regard noir de la part de Mordred,… mais,… se reprit-il en rendant un sourire aimable à Morgana,… je suis ravi de vous savoir en sécurité…

Merlin qui ne désirait pas non plus rendre son frère malheureux s'approcha de lui et, en se penchant près de son oreille, il lui souffla : « je suis content pour toi… félicitation… ». Mordred, le regard étincelant, le remercia puis, en prenant la main de sa bien-aimée, il le laissa seul. Le cœur serré, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres car, au moins, le royaume d'Albion aura un bon souverain.

— Sire ! Votre majesté vous réclame ! entendit-il de la bouche d'un serviteur.

Inquiet par l'intonation de ce dernier, le pas rapide, il pénétra dans la salle du trône et, à l'image de la personne qui se retourna sur lui, il s'immobilisa. La mâchoire clairement serrée et la poitrine subitement comprimée, il la toisa de toute sa colère, revenue lui tirailler l'estomac. Très vite, il détourna son regard sur son père car, si cela n'avait tenu que de lui seul, il serait parti chercher son épée pour la planter le nombre fois nécessaire qu'elle lui aurait brisé le cœur.

Cette haine qui ne cessait de s'accroître au fond de son être était toujours quelque part en lui… il n'avait jamais été ainsi et, en se mordant rageusement la lèvre inférieure, il regretta amèrement d'avoir rencontré le jeune Pendragon. Le visage soudainement durci, il s'avança de quelques pas décidés et, sans un regard supplémentaire à cette maudite servante, il s'inclina devant son souverain.

— Père, vous m'avez fait demander ?

— Oui, mon fils,… dit-il en s'approchant de lui puis, en posant une main sur son épaule comme si le roi craignait qu'il ne s'emporte,… Guenièvre a été retrouvée errante dans la forêt avoisinante et,… je souhaitais avoir ton approbation pour la garder ici…

Interdit, Merlin jeta un regard en biais à son père avant de fixer froidement ladite Guenièvre qui lui avait volé… oui, VOLE l'homme qu'il aimait,… parce qu'à cause d'elle, elle l'avait souillée de ses mains et, le cœur horriblement serré, de son corps… Les mains en forme de poings, il se tourna entièrement vers elle et, d'un ton glacial, il déclara :

— Elle ne mérite aucunement notre attention ! Le royaume n'a pas besoin d'une fille de…

— Merlin ! coupa son père en croisant le regard sombre de son fils.

— Dans ce cas, père,… dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie,… vous n'avez nullement besoin de mon consentement…

— Elle a été envouté ! Elle n'y est pour rien ! s'écria-t-il en la montrant du doigt, regarde-là ! Elle n'est pas enceinte !

— Peu importe, père ! Comment pouvez-vous me faire demander cela ! s'écria-t-il en pivotant,… elle m'a humilié ! Elle m'a… coupa-t-il en se taisant la mâchoire tendue.

Merlin ne voulait plus y penser et, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Guenièvre, il n'y lisait que de la peur mais, énormément loin de lui pardonner, il écouta son père.

— Cassie l'a longuement ausculté et, d'après ses observations, elle était sous l'emprise d'une magie noire…

— Parfait… faites-en ce que vous voulez, dit-il sur le même ton,… tant que je ne la croise pas,… continua-t-il en ancrant ses yeux sombres sur Guenièvre,… car, je vous assure que je ne vous pardonnerais jamais ! s'écria-t-il en quittant la salle.

Envoutée ? Mensonge ! Arthur n'était pas ensorcelé lorsqu'elle l'a touché ! Pas plus, lorsqu'il lui avait soufflé qu'il aurait dû être une fille ! Au détour d'un couloir, tremblant, il s'adossa contre un mur. Merlin ne se faisait plus d'allusion, Arthur aimait les femmes et, jamais, ce dernier ne pourrait l'aimer comme lui pouvait ressentir tous ces sentiments à son égard.

**... ...**

Le soir à la lueur d'une bougie, allongé dans son lit, le jeune Emrys se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour devoir supporter la servante puis, en roulant sur le côté droit, il chassa ses idées en balayant d'un geste de la main. Penser à elle serait lui donner trop d'importance et cela, il ne le voulait pas. Un bras plié sous sa tête, il aurait tellement voulu éviter cette cérémonie qui l'obligerait à revoir Arthur. Il se redressa lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Gauvain qui s'excusa de son intrusion. Merlin lui sourit en sachant qu'il rentrait à peine de Camelot.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le chevalier en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

— Je vais bien,… murmura-t-il en suivant du regard.

Gauvain, soulagé, retrouvait enfin son ami d'avant. Il n'y avait plus cette étincelante empreinte de colère au fond de ses yeux mais, tristement, il le sentait s'éloigner de la vie comme si, plus rien ne le retenait ici.

— Est-ce que tu…

— Non, Gauvain, coupa gentiment Merlin,… je ne suis plus en colère, je crois que ça m'a fait du bien de lui avoir dit tout haut ce que je pensais de lui, dit-il en fixant ses mains.

— Tu en es sûr ? s'inquiéta Gauvain en lui relevant le visage.

— Tu sais,… répondit le jeune Emrys sans une once de moquerie ou d'amertume,… quand j'ai vu Mordred et Morgana ensemble,… j'ai su que cela ne m'arriverait jamais et, je me suis fait une raison… bafouilla-t-il en dissimulant sa peine.

— Tu ne peux savoir ce que l'avenir te réserve et…

— Gauvain ! coupa durement le jeune Emrys,… je veux pouvoir croire que j'ai aussi le droit que quelqu'un m'aime pour ce que je suis ! Et non, parce qu'un contrat de mariage a été mis sur ma tête !

— Tu penses encore à ce que t'as dit…

— S'il te plait ! s'entêta Merlin en baissant son regard,… cela n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Arthur n'est qu'un prince pourri gâté qui croit seulement qu'en me donnant des excuses que j'allais revenir comme si de rien n'était ! dit-il en relevant un regard peiné sur son ami,… Il se trompe ! grinça-t-il nerveusement entre ses dents,… S'il ne dit que cela, ce n'est que pour avoir ce que j'ai refusé ! Et je sais qu'il préfère les femmes !

Le chevalier passa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune que le jeune prince avait coupée court. Son Merlin avait grandi et, sans savoir comment lui dire que tout était encore possible, il se contenta seulement de le fixer.

— Peut-être… reprit Merlin calmement au bout d'une minute de silence, que je suis trop jeune pour lui,… nous avons huit années d'écart,… et puis, je ne suis pas… une fille…

— Merlin arrête avec ça, souffla gentiment son ami en le regardant droit dans les yeux,… l'âge n'a rien à voir avec ça…

— Ce n'est pas grave Gauvain,… finit-il par dire,… de toute façon, demain, j'ai promis à Bohort de passer un peu de temps avec lui alors,… je veux croire que je peux être aimé…

Le chevalier serra des dents en comprenant ses paroles et, en évitant une conversation sans issue, il lui demanda seulement de ne pas faire de bêtise.

— Merlin,… aimer, ce n'est pas que d'une seule personne que cela doit venir mais de…

— Gauvain, s'il te plait,… coupa Merlin d'une voix lasse, j'avais une chance et, même si elle se représentait à moi, je préfère de loin ce que pourrait m'apporter Bohort qu'Arthur…

Le chevalier déposa un baiser sur son front et s'en alla en ruminant sa colère contre Nimueh. Elle avait réussi à briser son prince et, quoi qu'il puisse lui dire, il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Arthur arriverait-il à lui prouver qu'il l'aime ? Mais, Merlin lui accorderait-il une nouvelle fois sa confiance ?

**… …**

Le lendemain, le jeune Emrys regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les nobles venaient en ce jour pour féliciter son frère. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celui de fuir sa vie… celui de partir loin d'ici… Le sourire forcé sur ses lèvres, la solitude sembla devenir sa seule amie. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un pull bleu foncé, il se contempla quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter les regards que son peuple poserait sur sa personne. Son union avec le jeune Pendragon annulée, il ne lui restait qu'à accepter les avances du prince Lefay. Merlin avait longuement discuté avec lui en rentrant de leur victoire et ce dernier, en voyant que plus rien ne pourrait se passer entre Arthur et Merlin, lui avait proposé d'occuper cette journée.

Il sursauta en entendant un coup frappé à la porte puis, un sourire aux lèvres, Bohort entra.

— Bonjour ! dit ce dernier en secouant ses cheveux corbeaux.

— Bonjour, répondit faussement enjoué Merlin en tentant de se convaincre que ce prince pouvait lui apporter ce qu'Arthur ne lui donnerait jamais.

Le cœur serré malgré tout cela, il s'avança vers lui pour l'empoigner mais, Bohort l'enlaça en lui murmurant :

— Bienvenue dans la famille…

— Merci, bredouilla Merlin.

— J'aurais voulu savoir si,… débuta-t-il en prenant une bonne respiration avant de se lancer,… si vous étiez libre pour…

Devant la porte entrouverte, le jeune Pendragon scruta Merlin qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Arthur semblait porter un autre jugement sur ce dernier et, à cette seconde, en remarquant que ses cheveux étaient plus courts, il le trouvait encore plus séduisant. Le visage plus détendu que la dernière fois et, le regard de celui-ci qui paraissait pétiller lui fit battre le cœur avec frénésie.

Cependant, en s'apercevant que les yeux de Merlin brillaient pour le prince Lefay, la jalousie s'immisça en lui. Alors, le corps tremblant, il se mordit la langue en sachant qu'il venait à peine de se ridiculiser devant une foule . Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la salle du trône, il avait vivement écarté Morgana de Mordred en croyant que ce dernier était Merlin. Il soupira en secouant piteusement la tête parce que, l'amour avait des raisons de le rendre deux fois plus idiot et, au point où il en était, il était prêt à éloigner toutes les personnes qui s'approcheraient trop près de son prince. D'ailleurs, il devait déjà commencer par Bohort.

— Non, il n'est pas libre ! tonna jalousement Arthur qui pénétra sans autorisation.

Bohort passa ses yeux sur les deux princes et, en hochant de la tête, il se prépara à sortir lorsque Merlin lui chuchota :

— J'en ai pour quelques minutes et je vous rejoins dans la salle…

— Bien,… répondit-il en saluant cordialement Arthur, je vais en profiter pour voir les fiancés…

Une fois seuls, Merlin toisa froidement Arthur. Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ? La dernière fois, cela n'avait-il pas suffit ? Ou voulait-il encore l'humilié ?

— Sire, commença Merlin pour éclaircir leur situation d'une voix qu'il se voulait sereine,… écoutez, je ne vous en veux plus,… je vous ai fait part de ma colère concernant vos agissements à mon égard et, je peux aussi vous comprendre, dit-il en sentant son cœur se déchirer à chacun de ses mots mais, il devait les dire pour prendre un autre chemin que celui qu'il l'avait longuement envisagé,… un mariage ne doit être en …

— Je t'aime… souffla Arthur qui s'avança pour n'être qu'à deux pas de lui…

— … aucun cas une obligation…

Le cœur de Merlin venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine mais, muet, il chérit ses quelques mots qu'il avait si longtemps attendus. Seulement, il ne voulait plus retomber dans l'enfer de ses sentiments qui le meurtrissaient avec tant de douleur alors, il le fixa de ses yeux brillants. Le silence prit possession de ce moment où, tous les rêves auraient pu avoir une place or, ceux de Merlin n'étaient remplis que de regard noir d'Arthur posé sur sa personne.

Pourquoi le jeune Pendragon insistait-il ? Combien d'armure, Merlin pourrait-il se mettre sur le corps pour ne plus ressentir les coups de poignard ? Son visage était-il donc si transparent que cela ? Il aurait voulu que le mur qu'il avait érigé contre cet homme soit plus solide mais, les larmes de ses nombreuses blessures dévalèrent subitement sur ses joues. Arthur savait le briser et, les lèvres tremblotantes, il se haït de se sentir si faible !

— Dehors ! tonna-t-il soudainement en reculant.

Cependant, le prince Pendragon, décidé à lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, le rattrapa et le plaqua doucement contre la porte puis, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Merlin, il sentit le souffle saccadé de ce dernier autant que son cœur battait la chamade. La main droite sur la joue du jeune Emrys, il effaça les perles en lui murmurant encore qu'il l'aimait. De rage, Merlin qui dû faire appel à toutes ses forces pour réussir à s'éclipser de ses mains en lui jetant un regard rempli de ténèbres :

— Vous ne m'avez pas écouté ! Arrêtez votre petit jeu ! hurla-t-il en cachant ses tremblements.

— Je t'assure que…

— Ne me tutoyez pas ! Je vous l'interdis ! s'écria-t-il en le coupant.

— Que puis-je faire pour que tu me croies, dit-il en l'empoignant avant de le blottir tout contre lui.

Arthur reconnaissait son Merlin,… le Merlin de ses débuts mais, il manquait encore le sourire béat sur ses lèvres. En resserrant son étreinte, il lui chuchota :

— Pardonnes-moi,…

— Non, bredouilla-t-il en baissant son regard rougis,… vous ne m'aimez pas, tenta de confirmer le jeune Emrys, vous ne faite que cela,… parce que vous n'appréciez pas d'être rejeté,…

Merlin ne voulait pas y croire et, en retenant de rage ses autres larmes au bord des yeux, il savait ce qui l'attendrait en acceptant une vie avec lui. Il ne voulait pas vivre à l'ombre d'un homme qui ne l'aimerait pas ! Il ne voulait pas se laisser mourir à petit feu ! Il ne voulait pas être celui qui dormirait dans la chambre voisine ! Ces images tenaces semblèrent brusquement réveiller en lui toute sa haine. L'amour n'avait plus de visage ! L'amour n'était qu'un mensonge et, ça, il l'avait bien compris alors, les mots,… **_ces mots_** n'avaient plus aucun poids face un avenir qu'il ne souhaitait nullement vivre.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez, sire,… répondit Merlin d'une voix soudainement maitrisée tout en se détachant violemment d'Arthur,… je ne vous ai jamais aimé…

Le jeune Emrys se plantait douloureusement lui-même le coup de grâce mais, il n'y avait que ça à faire : résister aux sons de sa voix et surtout, à son contact.

— Tu mens,… je sais que tu…

— Arrêtez ! Sortez ! tonna-t-il en reculant.

— Bien,… finit par abandonner Arthur,… j'aimerais que tu prennes ceci,… c'est un livre que… enfin, je souhaiterais que tu lises la fin…

Merlin saisit l'objet en serrant des dents et, devant le regard de ce dernier, il lui cingla :

— J'ai tourné la page !

Puis, plus sérieux et décidé, il le jeta dans la cheminée où les papiers prirent rapidement feu.

— Non ! hurla le jeune Pendragon pendant que son interlocuteur quitta la pièce sans l'attendre et, en tentant de le suivre, il ajouta,… demain matin aux aurores, je t'attends au lac !

**… …**

Merlin sortit, énervé, retrouver Bohort mais, ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Tous les deux marchaient tranquillement aux abords du royaume et, lorsque le prince Lefay le sentit plus calme, il engagea la conversation :

— Merlin,… vous devriez reprendre en considération ce qu'Arthur vous a dit…

— Non, répondit-il froidement en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

— Merlin, reprit gentiment Bohort, je vous apprécie beaucoup mais,… je ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'une personne qui a déjà donné son cœur à une autre…

— Mon cœur est libre,… souffla nerveusement le jeune Emrys en sachant qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

Le prince Lefay l'obligea à relever son visage et, en se penchant, il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Merlin.

— Ressentez-vous la moindre émotion ? dit-il sans se moquer de lui,… Pensez-vous qu'en me choisissant, vous ne serez pas plus triste en le choisissant ?

Le jeune Emrys le regarda et, en s'avouant qu'il n'avait pas tort, son esprit se torturait de cette souffrance qui le tiraillait plus profondément. Il détestait ce qu'il éprouvait pour Arthur. Pourtant, il l'aimait toujours. Bohort ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, il espérait l'aider à mieux comprendre la situation. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, il demanda à Merlin de bien réfléchir parce qu'il risquerait de regretter son choix.

**… …**

Cette nuit, le jeune Emrys s'endormit avec une boule à la gorge. Les yeux fermés, au milieu de l'obscurité, une lumière bleutée et brumeuse s'empara du livre brulé pour la déposer instact à la place qui lui était dû. Le sommeil agité, Merlin se sentait très mal. Il ne cessait de remuer ses membres. Il rêvait et, quel étrange rêve était-ce ? En bas de la falaise, il regardait un corps tomber en chute libre sur le lac. Il gigota encore lorsque la scène se reproduisit plusieurs fois et, totalement en alerte, il sursauta en se réveillant le front en sueur. C'était Arthur… il allait sauter ! Non, il avait sauté !

Le regard affreusement hagard, il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà jour et, le corps extrêmement tremblotant, il aperçut le livre sur sa commode. Peu importait la manière dont il atterrit et, sans attendre, il le prit et se mit à lire la fin :

« _Je n'ai pas su te dire combien je regrettais ce que j'ai pu te faire. Je n'ai pas su regagner ta confiance et, tu n'as pas tort de m'en vouloir car, je n'ai jamais cherché à te connaitre. Mais, tu sais, si, il devait avoir une fin à cette histoire,… **à notre histoire**,… ce serait que tu me rejoignes là où, tu m'as raconté la légende des amants éternels. Je veux te prouver que je suis sincère quand je te dis que je tiens à toi. _

_Je me souviens encore de ton sourire lorsque tu m'as raconté leur Amour Interdit. Tes yeux ne mentent pas Merlin. Ils m'ont poursuivi toute ma vie et ce, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu la première fois à ta naissance. Ils m'ont ensorcelé encore plus le jour où, tu m'as conseillé d'écrire une fin qui pourrait me plaire. Et, la conclusion de ce livre serait que tu me pardonnes… pour que tu me reviennes comme tu étais… simplement amoureux de moi…_

_Pardon, d'avoir été un imbécile._

_Pardon d'avoir ignoré mes sentiments pour toi._

_Pardon d'avoir cru que tu m'étais __indiffèrent_.

_La première chose que j'ai pensée en voyant ton regard était de les comparer au bleu d'une étendue d'océan similaire à un ciel d'été… quand, je les regarde, je n'aime pas y voir des larmes mais, celles dont tu n'as pas arrêtées de verser en ma présence n'étaient seulement que de ma faute… Je me suis menti à moi-même et, j'ai envie de croire que tout ce que je ressens pour toi est encore partagé._

_Je t'attendrais demain matin au lever du soleil et si tu n'y es pas, je sauterais pour toi._

_Arthur Pendragon _»

Affolé par cet aveu, Merlin s'habilla à la hâte en priant qu'il n'ait pas fait le saut ! De cette hauteur, il savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon et, en apercevant les rayons du soleil, son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Très vite, le corps chancelant, il sortit du château en heurtant Gauvain au passage.

— Où cours-tu ? demanda-t-il en le dévisageant.

Sans lui répondre, il prit son cheval et galopa en direction du lac. A travers la forêt, les feuilles mortes s'envolèrent au rythme de la brise qui sembla le soutenir. Il repensait à la fin de ce livre et, en se mordant une lèvre, il se souvint… de cet adolescent qui pleurait… de ce jeune garçon dont le visage s'était estompé au fil du temps… les perles bloquées au bord des yeux, il se rappelait de s'être dit qu'il aurait aimé que son promis lui ressemble… parce que, son sourire l'avait touché en plein cœur. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il l'aimait déjà ? Le souffle court et le corps tremblant de spammes incontrôlables, il arriva au bord du lac. Rapidement, il descendit de son cheval pour relever son regard au ciel mais, ses yeux accrochèrent immédiatement une masse qui flottait à la surface de l'étendue. Les yeux voilés de larmes, un étau invisible venait de comprimer sa poitrine. La gorge prise, il émit d'une voix brisée :

— Non ! Non ! Non !

En pleine panique, il hurla le nom qu'il chérissait tout en se jetant à l'eau et, en quelques brasses, il arriva, la peur au ventre, jusqu'au corps flottant. La pâleur du visage d'Arthur le poussa à crier fortement. La respiration soudainement saccadée, il le ramena difficilement sur la rive. Trempé et frissonnant de terreur, il se posa à califourchon sur le corps inerte du prince. Le cœur palpitant, il ne retint pas ses sanglots de regrets…

— Non ! Non ! Non ! réitéra-t-il en tiraillant sa gorge sèche,… qu'ai-je fait ? Arthur ! Non,… continua-t-il en prenant une main de ce dernier comme si il allait la lui serrer mais, la mort dans l'âme, elle resta immobile,… Non !

Les mains encadrant le visage du jeune Pendragon, il laissa échapper un hurlement de colère… puis, les paupières closes, il tambourina le torse de ce dernier en lui tonnant entre ses pleurs :

— Tu n'as pas,… le droit ! Tu,… tu dois rester,… avec moi !

******… …**

Quelques heures plus tôt, le vent soufflait avec ardeur lorsqu'Arthur arriva en haut de la falaise. Le regard posé sur l'horizon, le soleil commençait à montrer ses premières lueurs matinales et, en patientant quelques minutes de plus, il n'aperçut nullement la présence de son prince. A quoi devait-il s'attendre ? La poitrine serrée, il avait cru un instant qu'il serait venu. La gorge nouée, ce fut avec tristesse que, les yeux flous, il s'avança fébrilement jusqu'au bord puis, immobile, il ferma dignement ses paupières pour croire en cette vieille légende : un Emrys et un Pendragon qui s'était avoué leur amour juste à cet endroit. Ils s'étaient aimés et, pour éviter la séparation, ils avaient décidé de mourir ensemble… pour pouvoir s'aimer librement.

« _Ils étaient ensemble… pour l'éternité…Parfois, si nous prenons le temps de les écouter, les éclats de rire des amants éternels nous parviendraient comme un chant mélodieux et, si nous manquons cruellement de soutien, ils seront toujours là pour nous guider… et, qu'au-delà de toutes les limites, ils pouvaient aussi réaliser un vœu…_ » se souvint-il des mots de Merlin.

Alors, lentement en offrant son visage aux anges et, les bras écartés, il se laissa choir accompagné de toute sa mélancolie… le regard toujours clos, durant sa courte et rapide chute, il les ouvrit pour contempler le ciel qui lui rappelait les yeux de son prince. « _Pardonne-moi Merlin,…_ » murmura-t-il en sentant ses larmes s'évanouir au gré de son plongeon. La brise valsa autour de son corps et, comme si elle tentait de le porter, elle lui donna du temps,… le temps de quelques éternelles secondes, juste avant de toucher le lac. Elle soufflait à ses oreilles d'ouvrir son coeur,… puis, enfin, il entendit des éclats de rire à ses côtés. Entre ses airs, il écouta telle une romance oubliée des voix chaudes et aimantes.

_« — Wouaw ! Regarde ! Aujourd'hui, j'aurais la chance de voir l'un des miens aimer l'un des tiens…_

_— Oh, oui ! rit la seconde voix,… et, aimera-t-il comme tu m'aimes ?_

_— Bien sûr, mon ange… pourquoi penses-tu qu'il saute ?_

_— Hum,… et, si nous allions l'accueillir ?_

_— Pourquoi pas ?… hé, écoute ? s'exclama joyeusement le premier…_

_— Oui ?... hé ! il prie pour que Merlin lui pardonne !… Wouaw, il doit vraiment l'aimer !_

___— _Hé ! s'outra le premier, c'est un Pendragon !

___— _Hum,… moi aussi, je t'aime mon coeur !

_… » Aussi jeunes que leurs descendants, ils rirent de leurs bêtises…_

_**… …**_

Non loin du lac, deux personnes regardaient séparément le saut d'Arthur…

La première souriait de toutes ses dents, comblées d'avoir pu assister à la déchéance de ce prince ! Le bruit du corps qui heurta violemment la surface de l'eau lui raviva le cœur… Les yeux fermés quelques secondes, elle sentit comme un soulagement le dernier souffle du jeune Pendragon. Heureuse que tous ces stratagèmes aient enfin pu lui donner satisfaction, elle partit sans se retourner.

La seconde, plus navrée, avait vu la descente aux enfers du jeune prince. Les yeux remplis de larmes, pour elle, il n'y avait plus d'espoir… Albion et Camelot allaient sûrement entrer dans une nouvelle guerre des territoires…

**A suivre**

**Anath**

**.**


	8. 7 L'écho des rires (M)

Merci pour les reviews ( ainsi qu'aux anonymes ! ) et de votre patience... j'éspère que vous ne serez pas déçu^^' / Bonne lecture

* * *

**LEMON**

**Chapitre 7 / L'écho des rires**

**.**

Avant de s'en aller, un écho la fit trembler d'émoi… était-ce bien ce qu'elle croyait ? Les mains sur le visage, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres… Qui aurait pu croire que les ascendants viendraient ? Puis, la main sur le cœur, elle secoua la tête comme si elle n'en croyait toujours pas… Merlin et Arthur n'étaient pas seuls… Cassie repartit donc au royaume d'Albion pour y retrouver son fils qui s'inquiétait :

— Je crois que tout ira bien, lui dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, allons-nous occuper de Nimueh.

**... ... ...**

Le temps avait-il de l'importance ? La vie en avait-elle encore ? Arthur se sentait lentement chuter comme si les secondes devenaient une éternelle minute… comme si la falaise avait subitement pris encore plus de hauteur… Immobile, figé entre l'espace et le temps, il osa ouvrir les yeux. Deux éclats de rire distincts résonnaient à ses côtés. Des anges ? Etait-il donc au paradis ?

_''__— Oooh,… murmura le brun qui se penchait sur son visage, regarde comme il te ressemble,… s'émerveilla l'un des deux._

_Arthur aurait voulu le toucher tant il ressemblait vraiment à Merlin mais, seuls les yeux étaient de couleurs différentes, ceux qui lui faisaient face étaient gris… GRIS ! Le cœur palpitant à cette découverte, il dévisagea aussi le second qui enlaçait le premier._

_— C'est vrai,… confirma le blond en souriant, il me ressemble…_

_Etait-ce les amants éternels dont lui avait parlé Merlin ?_

_— Ne dis rien, commença le brun,… tu es là parce que tu demandes à ce que Merlin te pardonne…_

_— Tu sais, continua le blond,… Pendragon tu es, Pendragon tu seras toujours,… mais, quand il s'agit d'amour, il faut croire que nous ne sommes pas les plus forts…_

_— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? coupa le brun en éclatant de rire…_

_— Je veux dire par là, répondit le blond le sourire aux lèvres tout en contemplant son bien-aimé,… que malgré tous les obstacles que nous avons vécus, j'ai appris en croisant un jour tes yeux aux couleurs des galets que tu avais capturé mon cœur,… dit-il en posant une main sur la joue du jeune brun,… et tu as su faire ressortir le meilleur de moi-même…_

_Arthur semblait flotter au milieu d'un nuage opalin et, en les contemplant, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur leur identité. Un Emrys et un Pendragon… se trouvaient juste devant lui et, la poitrine comprimée, il se disait qu'il avait été stupide car, dans leur regard, il y avait beaucoup d'amour… mais, lui, en avait-il le droit ? Comment pouvait-il oser poser une telle requête quand, ces deux âmes vivaient éternellement sans avoir eu la chance de vivre une vie comme tous les hommes ? Comment pouvait-il leur imposer cela ?_

_— Mais,… reprit le Pendragon en le fixant maintenant droit dans les yeux,… je crois que Merlin t'a si longtemps aimé qu'il ne sait plus ce que **aimer** signifie,… tu as si mal agi qu'il ne croit plus en aucun de tes mots…_

_Des larmes de regrets semblèrent vouloir sortir de ses yeux et, en hochant de la tête pour dire qu'il était navré de tout ce malentendu, il écouta enfin le jeune Emrys lui dire :_

_— Ton vœu d'être pardonné, dit-il en secouant la tête, … nous ne pouvons pas le réaliser parce que cela ne peut venir que de son cœur… mais, reprit-il rapidement en lui souriant de tendresse,… si, Merlin vient te chercher et, qu'il t'avoue son amour alors, tu sauras s'il te pardonne…_

_— La seule chose que nous pouvons t'offrir est une réception des douces,… lui dit le Pendragon,… bonne chance… jeune homme…_

_Peu importait ce qui l'attendait, il avait foi en leurs sentiments mutuels. Il les avait lu dans les yeux du jeune Prince et, en hochant de la tête, Arthur accepta_.''

Le temps parut reprendre le fil de la vie et, dans un léger flop comparable à un simple plongeon, son corps venait lentement de tomber. Le regard ouvert au ciel, il flotta en priant que celui dont son cœur aimait arrive… Le temps défila et, le corps transi de froid, il résista pour ne pas retourner sur le bord du lac. Et, c'est ainsi que le cœur battant, le cri déchiré de Merlin lui brisa le cœur. En entendant le bruit du plongeon de ce dernier, il ferma les yeux. Les mains du jeune Emrys le tirèrent sur la rive puis, lorsqu'il sentit Merlin se poser sur lui, il attendit… les mots qui lui indiqueraient qu'il n'avait pas tort…

Les mains chaudes du jeune Emrys lui encadrèrent le visage et, la poitrine serrée par le hurlement de colère, il sentit les coups sur son torse en l'entendant lui tonner entre ses pleurs :

— Tu n'as pas,… le droit ! Tu,… tu dois rester,… avec moi !... Je t'aime… je t'aime…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Merlin regrettait tellement ses mots… la gorge nouée, il s'immobilisa lorsque deux orbes bleus et brillants le fixèrent intensément mais, le sourire trop serein affiché sur le visage d'Arthur parut soudainement le narguer. Un rictus de peine au bord des lèvres, il bégaya :

— Tu… t'es joué… de moi ! Je… te déteste !

Merlin se trouva rapidement coincé sous le poids du jeune Pendragon et, le souffle coupé en gardant le regard grand ouvert, ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur les épaules d'Arthur. Puis, le cœur affolé, pour la première de fois de sa vie, il découvrit la profondeur des yeux bleus de ce dernier. Brillant avec une pointe d'étincelle qui semblait danser au milieu d'un lac… Figé l'un en face de l'autre, Merlin ne voulait pas que cet instant soit brisé. La gorge encore nouée, le regard soudainement humide du jeune Pendragon sembla le toucher et, encore plus lorsque de sa bouche, il entendit :

— Je t'aime Merlin…

Le jeune Emrys, pour toute réponse, détourna la tête en dessinant un rictus de déception aux coins des lèvres.

— Arrêtes ! cingla-t-il en retenant ses larmes,… regarde-moi ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! reprit-il nerveusement en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

— Pardon,… souffla le jeune Pendragon qui ne comprenait pas son entêtement puis, en s'emportant contre son obstination, il ajouta avec force,… pourquoi ne me croies-tu pas ! ? Pourquoi continues-tu à penser que tout ce je fais ou que j'essaie de te dire n'est que mensonge ? ! Merlin ! finit-il par hurler de désespoir.

Arthur regardait les lèvres du jeune prince qui se pincèrent pendant qu'il fermait aussi ses paupières. Le cœur palpitant, il écouta d'une voix vibrante d'émotion ce dernier :

— J'ai vu,… mon avenir,… avec toi et,…

Le regarder se torturer était si bouleversant qu'Arthur posa ses mains sur les épaules de Merlin :

— Et ? intima donc le jeune Pendragon.

— Tu,… poursuivit tristement le plus jeune,… on se mariait,… j'étais heureux mais,… dit-il en laissant couler ses larmes de tristesse tout en se mordant rageusement les lèvres,… tu m'as abandonné dans la chambre voisine et,… tu bati… folais avec des servantes…

L'éclat de sanglot qui suivit sembla propager des frissons de terreurs dans le corps d'Arthur. Où avait-il pu apprendre cela ? Jamais, il ne ferait une chose pareille ! Jamais, il ne le laisserait seul ! Non ! Il devait lui montrer,… lui faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un simple mensonge, surement destiné, à le tromper. Il s'allongea de tout son corps sur celui de Merlin et, en intercalant leur jambes, il lui caressa lentement le visage puis, il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

— Je ne sais pas qui a osé te faire croire cela mais,… dit-il en posant sa main sur une joue avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes,… moi, je sais une chose,… insista-t-il en glissant sa main sous le haut du jeune prince qui tressaillit à ce geste,… j'ai envie de te découvrir,… dit en déplaçant lentement ses lèvres sur le menton tout en l'effleurant de sa langue,… si les mots ne te suffisent plus,… continua-t-il en descendant jusqu'à son cou,… alors, je te prouverais combien j'ai envie de toi,… poursuivit-il en lui baisant tendrement la peau,… combien je t'aime…

Les paupières closes, Merlin voulait lui donner cette chance… parce que, comme le lui avait dit Bohort, ne serait-il pas plus malheureux en choisissant un autre qu'Arthur ? Les baisers du jeune Pendragon pouvaient-ils lui dire que tout ce que Nimueh lui avait fait montré était-il faux ? Non, il ne le savait plus lequels des deux croire mais, son cœur était totalement sous l'emprise d'Arthur… il l'aimait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans sa présence…

Alors, peu importait la douleurs,… peu importait la souffrance que cela engendrerait,… peu importait qui il devait croire car, son amour était seulement destiné au jeune prince de Camelot et, à deux doigts de le perdre,… il préférait avoir eu le droit d'avoir pu gouter à ses lèvres… le droit de sentir ses mains contre sa peau,… juste le droit de se dire qu'il était peut-être aimé… L'illusion avait-elle une place ? Mais, ne deviendrait-elle pas une réalité si, Arthur lui montrait réellement qu'il l'aimait ? Le cœur palpitant, il souhaitait que cela soit vrai…

En l'écoutant, il tira sur le haut de ce dernier et lèvres contre lèvres, il ferma ses yeux. L'une contre l'autre, elles étaient douces et merveilleuses… humides et gourmandes, elles ouvrirent lentement le passage aux langues. Merlin sentit la caresse de celle d'Arthur et, leurs dernières larmes s'évanouirent au gré de ce baiser qui parut les soulager de toute tension. C'était un moment purement magique… un moment de sérénité. Ils gémirent en continuant à enrouler tendrement leurs langues entre elles… une rencontre que tous les deux apprécièrent avec beaucoup de passion et de dégustation…

Arthur ne voulait plus s'arrêter… il avait envie de bien plus mais, ce n'était ni le moment et ni l'endroit. Comment n'avait-il pas vu que son corps le désirait ? Comment n'avait-il pas su que son cœur était piégé par celui de Merlin ? Peu importait,… maintenant, il le savait, il l'aimait et, dorénavant, il le lui prouverait par des gestes,… des mots,… des sourires… Comme dans un étrange rêve, ils s'écartèrent lorsque des éclats de rire se firent entendre à leurs côtés. Merlin qui se redressa à l'aide de ses avant-bras, fixa Arthur qui en penchant sa tête sur le côté lui avoua :

— Hum,… je crois qu'ils m'ont bien guidé…

Merlin éclata subitement de rire en apercevant une moue amusée sur le visage de son prince. Les amants l'avaient-ils vraiment soutenu ? se demandait le jeune Emrys dont les yeux restaient brillants. Arthur, le cœur ravivé par cet éclat, se pencha à nouveau sur ses lèvres en lui murmurant :

— Je ne me lasserai plus de t'embrasser, maintenant que j'ai gouté à tes lèvres…

Merlin rougit en s'arrêtant de rire puis, en l'embrassant fiévreusement, il remercia intérieurement ces amants d'avoir aidé son prince… car, la chute,… il en était certain, était mortel… Lorsqu'Arthur se releva pour qu'ils rentrent au château d'Albion, le jeune Emrys se jeta à son cou en lui soufflant :

— Pardon,… j'ai mal agi,…

— Non, répondit le jeune Pendragon en laissant glisser une main sur la nuque de Merlin,… je crois que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu et,… dit-il en approchant ses lèvres de son jeune amant,… je te laisserais le temps qu'il te faudra pour que tu comprennes que je t'aime,… dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément,… parce que l'important est que nous nous sommes retrouvés… finit-il par dire en l'enlaçant tendrement dans ses bras…

**... ... ...**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le roi d'Albion, Merlin s'attendait seulement à ce que le prince de Camelot demande à réévaluer leur union et, ce fut un Arthur déterminé qui expliqua :

— Sire, commença-t-il en s'apercevant que Balinor passait un regard interrogateur sur les deux jeunes princes,… je vous demanderais de bien me laisser courtiser votre fils…

Le cœur manquant un battement de surprise, le jeune Emrys s'empourpra à ses mots : courtiser ? Après l'approbation du père, ils partirent en saluant les fiancés qui leur sourire à leur future union. Quant à Bohort, il l'étreignit tendrement sous le regard noir d'Arthur. Le dernier Lefay, Tristan, à peine âgé de trois ans, vint même se jeter au cou du jeune Emrys en le câlinant de toutes ses petites forces. Arthur, transi de jalousie, saisit rapidement la main de son compagnon une fois les embrassades finies. Il ne voulait plus qu'une autre personne ne touche à son prince.

Dans la carriole qui les ramenait au royaume de Camelot, Merlin redevenait le jeune homme intimidé au premier jour. Il se sentait si soudainement bien, qu'il croyait encore rêver et, en sentant deux bras forts l'enlacer, son dos contre le torse du plus grand, il entendit Arthur lui murmurer :

— Je ne veux plus perdre un seul instant d'être avec toi,… dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la nuque du jeune Emrys.

Arthur resserra son étreinte en le forçant à le fixer :

— J'ai mis du temps pour comprendre et,… dit-il en plongeant dans l'océan qui le regardait, il ajouta,… tu m'as manqué…

En réceptionnant un baiser langoureux et passionné, Merlin n'avait aucun doute… Arthur l'aimait. Durant tout le trajet, ils se dévorèrent du regard tout en s'embrassant amoureusement. Parfois, les mains du jeune Pendragon s'ancraient lentement sur le haut du plus jeune prince. La joie dans l'âme, Merlin avait encore cette petite peur de ne pas lui suffire. Contrairement à Arthur qui avait dû déjà toucher le corps d'une femme, le jeune Emrys se sentait soudainement novice.

.

Au même moment, Gauvain était revenu en galopant par ordre de Cassie et, le regard déterminé, il croisa Léon qui tentait fortement de le retenir. Dans la salle du trône, Nimueh était là, prête à défier le roi. Persuadée de la mort du prince, elle lui intimait d'attaquer le royaume d'Albion. Or, devant le regard incompréhensif du roi, elle commença à douter… Arthur était-il encore en vie ? Comment cela pouvait-être possible ? Elle l'avait entendu son dernier souffle ! Elle avait vu sa chute !

De rage, en entendant Uther hurler de l'attraper en comprenant qu'elle agissait contre son royaume. Mais, trop rapide, elle s'éclipsa en laissant échapper un ricanement des plus effroyables.

— Léon ! ordonna le roi, je veux que tu prennes les meilleurs chevaliers et que vous me l'amenez ici !

— Bien, votre majesté…

Gauvain, les mains en forme de poings, suivit son compagnon qui ne daignait pas le regarder. D'une poigne, il l'emmena dans une alcôve et, la colère ancrée au fond de ses yeux, il lui tonna :

— Elle a essayé de tuer ton prince ! et,… toi, qui savais depuis le début que nous la traquions ! tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ! Pour au moins que je place les pierres !

Léon le toisa durement et, en le plaquant contre le mur, il répondit calmement :

— D'une, mon cher,… je ne savais pas qu'elle venait et, de deux, je n'aurais pas pu te prévenir à temps,… dit-il en posant une main sur la hanche de son interlocuteur,… alors, quoi qui se passe, nous allons la retrouver… continua-t-il en caressant la joue du jeune chevalier dont le souffle se saccadait,… d'accord…

Gauvain détestait lorsqu'il employait sa voix mielleuse et, avant de lui répondre,… une habitude qu'il prit avec son amant, Léon l'embrassa fougueusement tout en laissant ses mains se perdre sous le haut du plus jeune. Ce dernier aurait bien continué leur jeu de langues mais, leurs princes respectifs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver au château et, pour leur sécurité, il devait accompagner les chevaliers de Camelot pour la pourchasser.

**... ... ...**

Léon fut le premier ravi de voir les deux princes arrivés main dans la main. Arthur avait un sourire qui en disait bien long sur ses sentiments tandis que Merlin était encore deux fois plus rouge en croisant tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Une fois seuls dans la chambre d'Arthur, l'un en face de l'autre, une tension lourde et remplie d'incertitude sembla prendre place. Merlin qui ne désirait pas le perdre commença à déboutonner les boutons de son haut de ses mains extrêmement tremblantes.

— Que fais-tu ? s'inquiéta le jeune Pendragon en saisissant les poignets du plus jeune…

— Je,… bredouilla-t-il en baissant son regard au sol…

— Hé ! souffla Arthur en lui relevant le visage,… je ne te forcerais en rien Merlin,…

— Mais,… je sais que tu,…

— Non, pas comme ça… lui murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres,… bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi mais, je veux que tu te sentes prêt…

Le jeune Pendragon s'apercevait encore de la fragilité de ses sentiments à travers ses yeux et, troublé, il prit sur lui de pas se laisser tenter en le blottissant tout contre lui.

— Je ne veux pas que tu regardes les servantes, lui avoua piteusement Merlin en le poignardant de ses mots.

— Merlin,… qui t'a fait croire que je serais si…

— Ta tante, lui révéla le plus jeune puis en reculant d'un pas, il ajouta,… et, je suis un garçon,… dit-il encore en désespérant son interlocuteur qui regrettait amèrement ses mots.

Le corps tremblant, Arthur n'acceptait pas ce que cette dernière avait pu lui faire croire. Décidé, il déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Merlin et, en gémissant de plaisir, il glissa ses mains sous le haut de Merlin. La peau chaude et frémissante de ce dernier était réceptive à son contact. Doucement, il le plaqua contre un mur et, en collant son corps contre celui du plus jeune, il continua à parsemer des baisers humides le cou qui se présentait devant ses yeux en lui murmurant :

— Ai-je l'air indiffèrent ? Ai-je l'air d'être dégouté,… finit-il par dire en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Merlin, le souffle court par ce long baiser, décela dans le regard du prince une étincelle vibrante d'émotion. Il sentait leurs entrejambes réagir à ce simple geste et, encore effrayé, il lui demanda :

— Tu patienteras ?

La tension retombée et, surtout rassuré que Merlin ne quitte pas son royaume, Arthur l'embrassa :

— Il n'y a que toi que je désire…

.

.

Pour cette première nuit, Arthur proposa sa chambre à Merlin tandis qu'il prendrait la pièce voisine. Chacun ne se doutait pas qu'ils avaient du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le jeune Pendragon repensait encore à ces deux orbes bleus… et, le cœur apaisé, celui qu'il se refusait d'aimer était juste à côté puis, heureux de sa présence, il s'endormit en entendant l'écho des rires de ses anciens résonner à ses oreilles…

Quant à Merlin, le sourire affiché sur ses lèvres, s'emmitoufla dans les draps de son prince… Les paupières closes, il revoyait encore le regard de ce dernier penché sur lui et, en tremblant de ses sentiments, il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller… Il espérait beaucoup de cette réconciliation… Il soupira en se disant que demain était un autre jour et, qu'aujourd'hui, son cœur en avait assez vu pour savoir qu'Arthur l'aimait.

.

Le lendemain matin, le jeune Pendragon invita Merlin à marcher avec lui dans la Ville Basse. Heureux, ce dernier accepta. Leur journée fut bien remplie. Les jeunes filles se ruèrent pour les regarder avec des yeux pétillants. D'autres, les félicités timidement… Arthur était attentionné et, par dessus tout, il dévorait Merlin de ses regards amoureux. Le jeune Emrys se sentait vraiment important à ses yeux. Ils ne se lâchaient plus des mains et, peu importait où ils se trouvaient, le jeune héritier de Camelot voulait montrer à son peuple qu'il était épris alors, sous des paires de regards attendris, Arthur enlaçait tendrement son futur époux dont le visage empourpré l'amusait. Pour Merlin, il vivait ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé et, attendu. Il en aurait pleuré de joie tant son prince ne voyait que par lui.

Les conversations n'étaient faites que de sujets pour mieux connaitre Merlin. Arthur voulait tout savoir de lui et, le coeur chaviré, le plus jeune lui parla donc de sa jeunesse avec son frère. Il parlait sans s'arrêter et, au grand bonheur de son interlocuteur, ce dernier aimait de plus en plus son timbre de voix... un timbre angélique et mélodieux qu'il aimerait aussi faire hurler de plaisir jusqu'à épuisement, se disait-il en rougissant violemment lorsque Merlin se tut en le dévisageant. Comme si ce dernier avait compris le sous-entendu, il détourna le regard pétillant en bredouillant des mots incompréhensifs tout en sentant ses joues rosir. Les bras d'Arthur l'enlacèrent dans une longue étreinte où plus personne ne comptait :

— Je t'aime mon petit coeur… marmonna l'ainé.

— Hum,… moi aussi, bafouilla-t-il en sentant son coeur s'affoler encore plus qu'à l'habituel.

Tout semblait aller bien lorsque Léon arriva d'un air sérieux et, prit le jeune prince en aparté pour l'informer qu'aucun des deux ne devait quitter le château à cause de sa tante. Il lui expliqua brièvement, maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, ce qu'elle avait fait. Arthur reprit la main de Merlin et, en pénétrant dans sa chambre, il sentait le regard pesant de son jeune prince. En le blottissant tout contre lui, à son tour, il lui raconta ce que Nimueh avait fait… ainsi que de la servante. Merlin, le regard soudainement noir, s'écarta vivement d'Arthur. Il ne comprenait pas… il ne saisissait pas la raison de cet acharnement sur eux…

— Merlin,… tenta de calmer le jeune Pendragon,… nos chevaliers sont déjà à sa recherche…

— Mais,… coupa le plus jeune,… j'ai failli te perdre à cause d'elle !

Arthur aimait beaucoup son caractère. Derrière son visage bien gentillet et fragile, se cachait un dragon prêt à enflammer tout un lieu… pour y avoir savouré, le prince de Camelot ne doutait pas de ses capacités mais, à cet instant, il le voulait en sécurité avec lui.

— Je te veux avec moi,… bredouilla-t-il en se souvenant qu'ils dormaient séparément pour laisser à Merlin le choix d'aller à son rythme dans leurs relations qui restaient malgrè tout encore fragiles,… enfin,… tu sais,… toi dans mon lit,… et, moi…

Il se tut lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Merlin contre les siennes. Arthur le remerciait mentalement tant il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues… Le jeune Emrys accepta de laisser les chevaliers s'occuper d'elle. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu,… il pouvait être soulagé de connaitre les sentiments véritables de son futur époux.

.

Cette nuit-là, ils s'endormirent paisiblement. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'Arthur, le cœur palpitant d'angoisse aperçut une lumière étrange se diffuser sous le pas de la porte communicante. Très vite, il se leva pour l'ouvrir et, en distinguant Nimueh qui surélevait le corps de Merlin, elle était en train de finir un sort lorsque le jeune Pendragon arriva à sa hauteur mais, elle s'évanouit dans les airs en ricanant :

— Toi, Arthur, es-tu certain de ton amour pour lui ? Es-tu certain du sien !

Un rire des plus froids suivit ces paroles qui le plantèrent subitement sur place. _Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?_ Le corps chancelant, il monta sur le lit et, la chaire de poule, le regard sombre et remplis d'éclairs du jeune Emrys le fusillait de toute sa personne. Pris par surprise, Merlin se jeta sur lui et, d'une intonation que ce dernier avait déjà durement employée, il écouta :

— Que vous ai-je donc fait pour que je subisse encore et encore vos mots ! Mensonges ! Et, moi, comme un imbécile, je vous ai cru !

— Merlin ! tonna le jeune Pendragon dont le cœur se déchirer à cette vision.

— Non, sire !

— Que t'a-t-elle fait ! tenta Arthur en l'empoignant pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

Le visage déformé de Merlin par une colère, le jeune Pendragon craignait le pire…

— Vous avez seulement changé de chambre ! Et alors ! Pensez-vous donc que j'étais devenu si naïf !

— Regarde-moi ! s'écria Arthur jusqu'à ce que Merlin daigne bien lui faire face.

Le souffle court, ils s'aimaient, Arthur en était persuadé et, le cœur battant, il s'allongea sur le corps de Merlin tout en emprisonnant ses jambes. Ce dernier ne savait plus ce qui était réel ou pas. Nimueh venait de lui montrer ce qu'Arthur envisagerait…

_Mariés, ils étaient… mais, dans cet autre univers, Arthur qui devint Roi, l'enferma au cachot pour avoir été dupé par l'arrangement des deux royaumes. Il hurlait en haut d'une terrasse où tout le peuple se rassemblait au pied du château que Merlin n'avait rien d'un amant,… rien qui pouvait le satisfaire,… qu'il voulait annuler leur union pour voler la femme de son jeune frère._

— Je t'aime,… murmura Arthur en déposant un baiser sur le cou,… tu le sais Merlin,… espéra-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune Emrys essayait de toutes ses forces de croire en son futur époux mais, si chacune des visions que Nimueh lui avait montrées n'était qu'un leurre, alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas rassuré ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui faire confiance ? Les larmes dévalant des coins des yeux, Merlin ne supportait plus ces images et, la gorge sèche, il brailla en hoquetant :

— Pourquoi je… n'y arrive pas ! Je ne sais… plus vers qui me… tourner ! dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles,… Est-ce toi qui me mens ? Est-ce elle ? Je ne… sais plus !

— Non ! répondit Arthur qui écarta ses mains.

— Je veux te… croire ! Je veux… mais, je ne… sais plus… dit-il en détournant ses yeux sur le côté.

Le jeune Pendragon ne comprenait pas la raison des agissements de sa tante… mais, Merlin ne méritait pas tout cela… Alors, si les paroles et les promesses ne servaient à rien, il lui tonna de le fixer. Bleu contre bleu, la profondeur des yeux du jeune Emrys était telle que jamais, il ne se lasserait de les regarder. Il se colla encore plus à son jeune prince et, avec une infinie tendresse, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Je ne suis pas doué pour déclarer ce que je ressens… commença-t-il en voyant que Merlin s'arrêtait de pleurer,… je veux te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi,… continua-t-il en lui effleurant une joue,… je veux te voir sourire à mes caresses,… poursuivit-il en glissant sa main sous le haut,… je veux t'entendre….

Arthur le fit rouler sur son côté et, le cœur palpitant, il l'embrassa tendrement. Les yeux fermés, Merlin lui rendit le baiser. Leurs langues continuaient à s'enrouler amoureusement l'une contre l'autre pendant que les mains du jeune Pendragon déboutonnaient la chemise du plus jeune. Merlin sentait la chaleur de son futur époux lui caresser le torse,… lentement, son souffle se saccada… puis, lorsqu'Arthur se mit sur lui, il ouvrit son regard pour tomber sur des yeux qui scintillaient d'envie… Cette envie venait-il de sa personne ? se demandait Merlin… Etait-ce bien lui qui le mettait dans cet état ? Des papillons dansèrent au bas de son ventre et tels des courants électriques, il en fut parcouru de toute part.

— Je t'aime mon prince, lui chuchota Arthur en pliant ses bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau…

Ce dernier se releva en enlevant son haut et, la peur que le plus jeune ne prenne la fuite, il lui saisit les mains pour qu'il les pose sur sa poitrine. Merlin, le corps en ébullition, toucha la peau de son ainé et, en le sentant appuyer de son bassin, leurs entrejambes réagirent à ce mouvement qui les fit gémir en se pinçant les lèvres.

— C'est toi qui me donnes envie… c'est de toi que mon cœur s'est épris… lui souffla le jeune Pendragon avant de l'embrasser…

Les paupières closes, Merlin pouvait sentir l'amour de ce dernier,… chaque caresse était empreinte de douceur,… chaque baiser était doux et gourmand,… alors, condamné à n'aimer qu'Arthur, il ouvrit son regard pour attirer le corps chaud de son amant tout contre lui. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent comme si aucun des deux ne désirait plus se séparer. Le jeune Emrys en voulait plus et, les mains qui trouvaient instinctivement le chemin à prendre, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il les passa sous le pantalon pour empoigner les fesses d'Arthur.

— Hum,… j'apprécie quand tu prends l'initiative mon cœur… souffla ce dernier en le voyant lui sourire.

Merlin aimait l'entendre… Les gestes de son ainé n'avaient rien de froid ou de brusque…. Non, il était juste tendre… Il gémit lorsqu'Arthur releva son buste pour mieux ressentir leurs virilités et, en le poussant sur le côté, Merlin ôta son bas pendant que le jeune Pendragon, la respiration courte fit de même. Il n'y avait aucune lueur de colère ou de haine dans leurs yeux,… juste d'envie et de convoitise… Leurs températures corporelles augmentèrent significativement…

Arthur l'allongea à plat ventre et, appuyé sur son épaule gauche, il s'attaqua immédiatement à lui baiser la nuque tandis que sa main droite, avide de sensations, caressait la peau frémissante de son jeune prince. Comme le plus précieux des cadeaux, il lui effleura la jambe la plus loin de lui pour l'écarter un peu. Les yeux fermés, il se délectait de chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui et, tremblant de toutes ses nouvelles sensations, sa main droite continuait sa route pour remonter le long du dos de son jeune amant avant de s'ancrer sur la hanche.

Merlin hélait des sons de satisfactions… il savourait la volupté des caresses… Arthur semblait être partout… il dégageait une telle aura de bienfaisance que, le souffle court, il gémit à chacun de ses baisers où, parfois il lui mordillait la peau… Il laissa un gémissement plus rauque franchir de sa gorge lorsque son ainé glissa sa main pour empoigner son membre durci. Merlin frémissait sous le corps de son ainé.

— Tu vois,… tu me fais autant d'effets,… j'aime ton corps,… murmura le jeune Pendragon en collant son bassin aux fesses de Merlin

Ce dernier qui bougeait au rythme des ondulations d'Arthur lui répondit en se retournant entièrement sur son amant par des sons incompréhensifs… des sons perdus au milieu de leurs baisers… Il fondait littéralement sous les lèvres ravageuses qui parcouraient avec insistance son cou. A cet instant leurs regards s'accrochèrent… brillants et remplis de désirs… Merlin l'obligea à l'embrasser… il voulait sentir leurs langues danser entre elles… il voulait sentir leurs corps en harmonie… il en voulait encore plus…

— Arthur,… souffla-t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier,… je veux… plus que ça…

La voix brisée par la situation, elle était suppliante et sensuelle… elle rendait le jeune Pendragon encore plus dur et excité… Merlin écarta les jambes pour laisser son ainé le préparer pendant qu'il goutait au cou de ce dernier. Les mains chaudes contre le torse musclé d'Arthur, il était déjà en transe… déjà loin de la réalité… il était juste au paradis… Merlin se cambra en sentant les doigts d'Arthur s'insinuer en lui… Il devenait fou… la respiration énormément saccadée, il finit par mordiller gentiment la lèvre supérieur de son ainé qui gémit en faisant de même avec la lèvre inférieure de Merlin. Une tension érotique planait autour des deux corps… une tension qui précède l'union de deux êtres… une tension qui avait besoin d'être assouvi…

— Prends-moi… supplia Merlin qui n'en pouvait plus…

Arthur, le souffle coupé par la vision de son amant, l'embrassa fiévreusement en le pénétrant. Ils gémirent ensemble… L'ainé captura la langue de Merlin pour la câliner tendrement en le forçant à se concentrer sur son visage que sur la douleur… Le jeune Emrys le regarda un instant pendant qu'Arthur se redressait au-dessus de lui. Les rayons du soleil qui commençait à se lever rendaient le prince de Camelot encore plus beau…

Merlin s'apercevait de la douceur de son amant tout comme il était certain de son amour… Il héla des sons d'appréciation en sentant une poigne lui saisir à nouveau son sexe… les mouvements de va-et-vient était un supplice… les bras étendus de chaque côté, en signe de total perdition, il respirait difficilement entre ses souffles bruyants… Des papillons semblèrent vouloir sortir irrémédiablement de son bas-ventre et, en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de hurler, il attira Arthur pour l'embrasser… Ce dernier qui sentait affreusement leurs corps brulants de désirs donna un premier coup de reins… comme une très longue attente, ils râlèrent de plaisirs en se baisant mutuellement la peau de leur visage rougis…

Arthur augmenta la cadence et, en écoutant les râles de plaisirs de Merlin, il se laissa emporter par le rythme de ce dernier… les mains du plus jeune ancrées sur ses hanches, il se sentait complet,… heureux,… Le jeune Pendragon entremêla rapidement leurs doigts de chacune de leurs mains et planta son regard perçant dans celui de son amant. Ce dernier frissonna à cet échange énigmatique… une dose d'amour et de possessivité… Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre… Merlin ne pouvait plus le nier, il aimait cette sensation électrisante qui parcourait son bas-ventre, ces frissons à l'opposé de sa propre chaleur, ses mains qui emprisonnaient la peau tant chérie… Au bord du supplice, il sentit quelque chose de prêt à rompre. Ses membres tremblotèrent au grè de sa respiration qui se saccada encore plus puis, les mouvements du plus âgé l'emportèrent inexorablement au paradis…

Merlin finit par hurler de plaisir en se cambrant lorsqu'une chaleur le surprit au bas de ses reins… C'est l'explosion ! Il fut pleinement achevé par ce déchirement extatique. Arthur qui le suivit à son tour, le souffle coupé par l'orgasme, tangua vers l'avant et s'affala sur le corps de son amant. Tous les deux, sombrant dans une certaine plénitude, ressentaient encore cette déferlante jouissance dans leurs veines. Ce n'était que la finalité de leur union : deux corps en parfaite harmonie… La pièce sembla être embaumé d'un nuage apaisant… Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur reprit lentement le contrôle de sa respiration, tout comme Merlin, et en roulant sur le côté, il se blottit contre le torse en sueur de son jeune amant. Le sourire aux lèvres, Arthur lui souffla :

— La fin de notre histoire serait,… dit-il en se redressant pour le fixer d'un regard étincelant, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Merlin ne savait pas qu'une demande en mariage pouvait rendre le visage tant aimé aussi rouge qu'une tomate… puis, en apercevant la moue des lèvres en forme de coeur de son ainé, il étouffa son éclat de rire en posant une main en hochant seulement de la tête… parce qu'il était heureux…

— Je crois que je n'ai pas compris ta réponse, mon coeur… insista Arthur en se collant encore plus à son jeune prince.

— Oui ! hurla Merlin qui s'abandonna aux délices des baisers de son prince charmant.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils se contemplèrent le temps de se perdre quelques secondes dans le regard de l'autre. Encore cette étrange seconde où durant cette éternité, Merlin savait qu'il serait toujours avec lui.

— Peu importe ce que Nimueh t'a montré,… lui murmura Arthur,… moi, je sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal,… dit-il en l'embrassant.

Le plus jeune en avait la certitude… L'amour était bien plus puissant que tous les sorts… Arthur lui avait donné des ailes… Emmitouflés dans leurs draps, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement… pour s'endormir paisiblement repu de toute cette agitation qui… les avait finalement revigorés… mais, surtout renforcé leur amour.

.

Pendant ce temps, les chevaliers de Camelot réussirent à trouver la maisonnette de la sorcière. Les pierres avaient été soigneusement disposé et, lorsqu'enfin Nimueh apparut chez elle, cette dernière hurla de douleur… ses pouvoirs se glissèrent hors de son corps pour se retrouver enfermé dans ces tourmalines noires polies… Gauvain fut le premier à sourire de l'idée de sa mère. Maintenant, elle allait payer pour ses actes…

.

A midi, le jeune couple n'était pas encore sorti du lit… trop occuper à se découvrir une nouvelle fois… Arthur ne cessait de sourire bêtement… pour une fois, il se sentait idiot mais, dans le bon sens… Et, perdu dans ses pensées, Merlin préférait un avenir incertain… un avenir que seul le temps lui dévoilerait car, après tout, si le futur était déjà inscrit, rien ne vaudrait la peine d'être vécu…

Ce n'est qu'une fois en entendant les hurlements de triomphe des chevaliers que les deux princes quittèrent leur lit. En ouvrant la fenêtre, ils entendirent le peuple crier :

— Le bucher ! Le bucher ! Le bucher !

Arthur et Merlin se dépêchèrent de prendre un bain… qui sembla perdurer parce que le plus jeune se jetait sur lui, avide de ses baisers et plus, si affinité…

**.**

**A suivre**

******9 / Bucher et malédiction**

**Anath**

**.**


	9. 8 Bucher et malédiction

Merci pour les reviews ( ainsi qu'aux anonymes ! )

je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde ( manque de temps désolée )...

par contre, la **_réconciliation_ **de Léon & Gauvain était au **Chapitre 6 / Le saut**

Bonne lecture

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 / Bucher et malédiction**

**.**

Arthur se tenait devant la lourde porte qui le séparait de la salle du trône. Merlin, juste derrière lui, ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter celle qui faisait de sa vie un enfer,… celle qui ne voulait pas de leur union. Pourtant, il le devait… ne serait-ce que pour apaiser sa conscience car, tout ce qu'il avait subi à travers le prince de Camelot était dû à sa malédiction. De cette certitude, il fixa son futur époux et, en inclinant la tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt.

Lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, ce n'est qu'en tentant de sourire que Merlin suivit Arthur. L'allée parut devenir de plus en plus longue. Chacun de ses pas était lourd. Ses battements de cœur semblèrent résonner à ses propres oreilles tant il avait peur de croiser les yeux de la sorcière. Il sentait le poids du regard de cette dernière sur sa personne et, en plantant son regard dans le sien, il se tint au côté d'Arthur qui prit place sur son siège d'héritier.

Elle ne paraissait nullement effrayée et, les poignets ligotés, la sorcière le dévisageait comme si elle cherchait des mots pour le briser. Merlin frissonnait d'effroi. Il n'aimait pas ce regard… un regard rempli de colère,… un regard où toute sa rage se faisait sentir,… un simple regard qui en disait bien long s'il restait auprès d'Arthur.

— Nimueh, sœur de ma reine, vous avez été condamnée au bucher pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince héritier de Camelot, ainsi que mis en péril la vie de son futur époux… informa le roi Uther,…

Gauvain, non loin de son prince, avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'était pas normale cette femme… elle était terrifiante… elle était là sans vraiment y être… non, quelque chose n'allait pas… Inquiet, il balaya la pièce de son regard apeuré. Aux paroles du roi, la sorcière ne lâchait toujours pas Merlin de son regard sombre. Elle attendait un acte… un signe et, Gauvain n'aimait pas cette atmosphère soudainement lourde. Le corps chancelant, il regretta l'absence de sa mère qui était tombée malade… Qui pourrait intervenir si la sorcière tentait par un quelconque autre moyen d'anéantir l'union des deux royaumes ?

Léon observait son amant et, tout comme lui, il ressentait dans l'air une tension désagréable,… une tension mêlée de rancœur… La sorcière, pourtant dépourvue de ses pouvoirs, avait encore une force à faire faillir le peuple. Le prince héritier qui ne pouvait pas voir Merlin à quelques pas derrière lui aurait souhaité bander les yeux de sa tante. Elle dévorait méchamment son futur époux d'un regard qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Une main sur le pommeau de son épée, il n'avait pas confiance en elle et, bien que sa mère, déçue de comprendre la présence de sa sœur, ne l'ait pas revu depuis des années, elle paraissait aussi effrayer de voir combien Nimueh avait autant pris en pouvoir qu'en assurance.

Merlin, immobile, tremblait de tous ces membres. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette sorcière. Il avait encore ces images qu'elle lui avait insufflées pour qu'il s'éloigne d'Arthur mais, il croyait dure comme de la roche à leur amour. Cependant, elle dégageait une aura dévastatrice… à un point qu'il pouvait la sentir comme si elle était face à lui. Tout d'un coup, le visage déformé, elle cingla en le toisant froidement :

"— _L'enfant qui vous reconnaitra comme parent_

_Vivre à quatre pattes, il en sera condamné !_

_Tel un loup sauvage, il sera tué par un Lefay !_

_A sa majorité, il sombrera seul au milieu d'une forêt !"_

Arthur, le corps chancelant, se leva en même temps que les premiers mots franchirent de la gorge de cette dernière. Il la planta de sa lame en pleine poitrine mais, en retirant son épée, elle tenait encore debout et, figé, aucune blessure n'apparut. Ce fut à cet instant que la voix de Guenièvre tonna à travers la pièce :

— Il faut la bruler avec les pierres !

Nimueh ricana en la fixant durement… puis, d'un simple regard, l'ancienne servante la fit agenouiller en révélant au roi Uther :

— Lorsqu'elle m'a pris ma vie, j'ai appris que ses pouvoirs pouvaient être détruits par le feu, dit-elle en contemplant de gauche à droite les souverains puis, elle s'avança en direction d'Arthur et de Merlin.

Une main sur une épaule de chacun d'eux, elle passa un regard doux et attentionné. Merlin ne ressentait aucune colère… aucune haine envers celle qu'il avait crue lui voler l'homme de sa vie… Il avait, étrangement, confiance en cette personne. Arthur ne bougeait plus. Il attendait un signe de son futur époux qui ne vint pas. Il patienta lorsqu'elle leur souffla :

"—_ L'enfant qui vous désignera comme parent,_

_Les nuits de pleine lune, il restera dans les contrées,_

_Telle une âme égarée, la malédiction sera levée…_

_Avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte, par l'amour d'une personne."_

Le roi Uther, après cela, enferma rageusement la sorcière Nimueh au cachot. La salle se vidait progressivement et, seuls, les souverains restèrent avec les deux jeunes princes. Uther se tourna sur sa femme et, en lui tendant la main, il était navré de savoir que sa belle-sœur haïssait son royaume. Cette dernière n'en dit aucun mot. La reine Ygraine s'inquiétait plus pour son garçon que pour la sorcière qu'elle ne voyait plus comme étant de la famille. Nimueh avait longtemps fait son choix tout, comme elle-même choisissait de soutenir les deux princes. Les souverains se levèrent pour se mettre face aux deux jeunes hommes. Uther les regarda en leur disant :

— Elle sera au bucher dès cette fin de soirée…

Merlin ne disait rien… il restait muet… après plusieurs minutes de silence, il s'aperçut enfin de la présence d'Arthur à ses côtés. Le roi et la reine étaient déjà partis. Toujours immobile, le jeune Emrys fixa son amant qui craignait le pire.

— Aurions-nous le droit d'affliger cela à un enfant ? demanda Merlin dont les yeux bleus s'embuèrent.

Le cœur déchiré, ce dernier sentait la fin avant même le commencement. Pourquoi autant d'acharnement sur leur personne ? Qu'avaient-ils faits pour que leur vie devienne aussi lourde ? Merlin baissa son regard au sol… il ne pouvait pas faire subir cela à un enfant… il ne pouvait admettre qu'il souffre autant qu'il en avait souffert et, même si Arthur était sa finalité, que lui vaudrait sa vie si son futur enfant mourrait en connaissance de cause ? Rien qu'en pensant à cela, il recula d'un pas lorsque son amant tenta de le serrer dans ses bras.

Le jeune Pendragon maudit sa tante. Son futur époux recommençait à douter et, en se mordant une lèvre, il obligea Merlin à le regarder. La respiration courte, Arthur aimait ses yeux… des yeux qu'il avait toujours chéri… des yeux remplis d'amour et de clarté… L'un en face de l'autre, des deux, Merlin était le plus fragile mais, la force dont le jeune Pendragon détenait pour tenir debout face à cette vie, elle venait de lui… du jeune homme qu'il aimait et, Arthur ferait tout pour le rendre heureux…

— Nous ne devrions pas avoir d'enfant… marmonna Merlin en blessant son futur époux,… parce que…

— Je ne tolérais pas qu'une sorcière me dicte la conduite à suivre ! coupa Arthur en faisant tressaillir son jeune amant,… il est hors de question que je la laisse prendre mes décisions !

Le jeune Emrys recula encore de quelques pas. La gorge nouée, il bredouilla :

— Tes décisions ?...

— Ne cherche pas à détourner la situation, s'il te plait… calma Arthur qui le sentait déjà loin de lui.

— Je ne veux pas d'enfant… murmura le jeune Emrys en se jetant dans les bras de son prince.

Les larmes de peines coulèrent si vite de ses yeux qu'il sanglota tout contre la poitrine du jeune Pendragon. Merlin était encore jeune pour penser à cela mais, la possibilité d'avoir un jour un mini-Arthur ou tout simplement un bébé qui lui échapperait, était devenue une évidence.

— Un enfant,… reprit-il entre ses pleurs,… c'est vrai,… à quoi ça nous servirait,… dit-il en fermant durement ses paupières pour arrêter ses larmes,… ça pleure,… ça hurle,… ça…

Arthur l'étreignit tendrement et, les lèvres sur la chevelure brune, il lui chuchota :

— Un enfant,… c'est nous…

Son cœur se brisa encore plus lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau les sanglots de son jeune prince. Le corps fin de Merlin tout contre le sien, il le força à le regarder et, les yeux dans les siens, il lui dit d'un ton solennel :

— Je crois en nous,… nous serons de bon parent et, dit-il en contemplant tristement les perles dévaler des joues de Merlin,… nous serons là pour le soutenir… il suffit de nous voir,… tu ne crois pas ?

Tremblant, Arthur fondit devant le sourire de son prince et, quoi que l'avenir leur réservait, il scella cette vérité en déposant ses lèvres contre celle de Merlin.

.

Devant la porte, Gauvain patientait dans le couloir désert. Il voulait absolument voir Merlin et se rassurer qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Les mains en forme de poings, il rageait de savoir que cette sorcière continuait à les harceler. Merlin venait à peine de se remettre de tout ce qu'il vivait et Nimueh, en traitresse, avait fallu qu'elle retranche son jeune prince dans ses pires craintes. Léon aussi craignait pour Arthur. Le visage incliné vers le sol, il savait que leur histoire se répercutait sur la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son jeune amant qui ne faisait que protéger son prince. Lui-même en aurait fait autant. Il aimait le jeune chevalier mais, la vérité de tout ce bouleversement lui rappelait sans cesse que leur amour ne tenait qu'à celui des princes.

Gauvain s'approcha de Léon et, en plantant son regard noisette dans celui de son ainé, il se lova tout contre lui. Les bras de Léon autour de son dos lui étaient bénéfiques et, en se sachant fautif de le laisser seul, veiller sur leur propre couple, Gauvain ferma ses paupières en lui chuchotant :

— Quoi qu'il advienne mon beau,… je resterais avec toi parce que,… vivre loin de toi n'aura aucun sens pour moi,… dit-il en relevant son visage vers son amant dont les yeux étaient trop brillants à son gout,… je t'aime…

Léon frissonna devant cette déclaration qui le revigora et l'embrassa tendrement en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus… seulement l'assurance que personne ne les séparerait… Il n'était déjà pas facile d'être chevalier alors, il désirait croire que son amour pour le plus jeune saurait lui apporter un peu de bonheur…

Ils s'écartèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux futurs époux et souverains de Camelot. Gauvain sourit à Merlin qui tenait jalousement la main d'Arthur. Sans dire un mot, il inclina sa tête dans leur direction comme pour leur signifier qu'il serait toujours là pour eux. Léon, de son côté, fut ravi de les voir plus déterminé et soudé. Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son prince avant de les laisser seuls.

.

En arrivant devant la porte du prince, ils aperçurent Guenièvre qui les attendait. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour que leur futur enfant puisse avoir la chance d'être aimé à son tour pour se libérer de la malédiction. Merlin, les larmes au bord des yeux, la remercia de son aide.

— C'est moi qui vous dois la vie,… souffla-t-elle en inclinant la tête, sans votre entêtement sire, dit-elle en le fixant,… je ne sais pas où j'en serais…

Arthur, mal à l'aise au souvenir de ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, la contempla et, en ouvrant la bouche pour s'excuser de son comportement, elle le coupa en levant une main :

— Je ne vous en veux pas,… votre tante a su faire de moi un pantin et, par ce fait, j'ai usé de mes charmes pour vous piéger…

Elle s'en alla en laissant derrière elle deux hommes qui comprenaient enfin la raison de tout ce malentendu. Arthur se tourna sur Merlin pour lui prendre la main et, en pénétrant dans sa chambre, il l'enlaça tendrement. Il avait besoin d'un instant… juste d'un moment où à travers le regard de son jeune son prince, il espérait y trouver la force nécessaire pour ne pas céder au mal qui le rongeait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : celui d'assassiner sa propre tante qui avait attenté à leurs vies mais, surtout, celui d'avoir failli passer à côté d'un amour qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Si Merlin ne l'avait pas aimé aussi profondément, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu leur arriver.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Pendragon n'envisageait pas sa vie sans un enfant qui aurait un peu de son Merlin… il y avait déjà fortement pensé quand il lui faisait l'amour,… un petit être qui aurait les yeux bleus de son futur époux,… des yeux aussi calmes que le ciel d'été et aussi orageux que la colère des nuages… juste des yeux qu'il contemplerait avec bonheur… En serrant des dents, il ne s'apercevait pas des larmes qui coulaient lentement de ses joues… Il n'était pas parvenu à avoir Merlin au péril d'une vie.

— Arthur,… souffla le jeune Emrys,… tu… me fais mal…

Merlin essayait de se dégager de son étreinte tant son ainé l'enlaçait trop fort. Ce n'est qu'en repoussant doucement son amant qu'il se rendait compte qu'Arthur était aussi bouleversé que lui. Il avait l'impression de le découvrir sous un autre jour. Il le considérait comme un homme bien plus fort et intraitable que lui mais, à cette seconde, il n'était qu'un homme à qui cette sorcière ôtait tout espoir d'élever un enfant. Le cœur déchiré, il leva sa main pour effacer ses perles puis, avec douceur, il encadra son visage. Merlin lui sourit en lui disant avec certitude :

— Si notre vœu d'avoir un ''petit nous'' se réalise,… alors, je voudrais qu'il ait ta grandeur et ta force…

Arthur le garda tout contre lui en ajoutant :

— Moi, j'aimerais qu'il ait ton regard et ta gentillesse…

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre durant plusieurs minutes. Le silence parut soudainement rempli de leur tristesse. Nimueh avait-elle encore réussi à les anéantir ? Leur union était fondamentale pour l'équilibre de leurs royaumes respectifs et, les mots de cette sorcière, avait-elle autant de pouvoir qu'elle leur laissait croire ? Les paupières fermées, le jeune Emrys avait cette intime conviction que si leur amour ne devait pas avoir lieu alors, ils n'en seraient pas là. Merlin n'avait aucune envie de se laisser manipuler par une sorcière qui vouait une haine contre le roi Uther.

Le chagrin… il n'en voulait plus, Arthur et lui avaient déjà tant souffert qu'il lui était hors de question de se laisser lamenter par de simples paroles… A deux, ils étaient fort… et, avec l'appui de leurs chevaliers, ils sauront aller de l'avant car, ensemble, ils étaient bien plus qu'une famille… Confiant, Merlin, le premier, releva son visage pour voir celui de son prince. Le regard plongé dans celui d'Arthur était teinté d'une telle détermination que ce dernier lui sourit.

Le jeune Pendragon se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Leurs langues se mirent à danser entre elles, en s'enroulant affectueusement au gré de leur envie. Peu importait l'avenir, il n'y avait plus rien à faire qu'à attendre. Ils n'avaient qu'à se regarder pour comprendre que leurs sentiments avaient vaincu les sorts de Nimueh. Alors, si, un jour, ils leur prenaient le besoin d'avoir un enfant, ils feraient de leur mieux pour l'élever et l'éduquer car, finalement, cet enfant sera le reflet de ce qu'ils sont… Un amoureux fou qui saura offrir son cœur tout comme Merlin avait su le faire pour Arthur… un amoureux fidèle qui saura apprendre à ouvrir son âme, comme le jeune Pendragon avait dû l'apprendre… Ils étaient Arthur et Merlin, futurs souverains de l'alliance entre Camelot et Albion.

.

Dans son cachot, Nimueh, privée de ses pouvoirs hurlait de rage. Elle maudissait Merlin ! Elle aurait mieux fait de le tuer au pied de son berceau ! À ce souvenir, elle le regrettait amèrement ! Elle haïssait ce sentiment qui paraissait vaincre tous les sorts. Adossée contre le fond de sa cellule, elle gronda de fureur lorsque la petite paysanne dont elle s'était servie apparut devant elle.

— Comment es-tu parvenue à… commença la sorcière en lui décochant un regard noir.

— À apprendre la magie ? coupa Guenièvre qui lui en voulait d'avoir volé une partie de sa vie,… tout cela n'est qu'à cause de votre insistance à affaiblir le roi Uther ! tonna-t-elle sans la ménager,… pendant que vous poursuivez aveuglément votre tâche à détruire ces deux jeunes hommes, vous m'avez laissé entrevoir une partie de votre savoir…

Le rire que Nimueh lâcha ne perturba pas une seconde la future sorcière, au contraire, elle apprenait encore à travers elle. Guenièvre la détaillait en silence et, en lui dévoilant son air compatissant, elle continua à l'inspecter. Bien que cette sorcière s'était emparée de son corps à son bon vouloir, elle avait ressenti sa peine et, telle une défaite, elle avait refusée d'abandonner ce qu'elle croyait être de l'amour pour Uther. Nimueh confondait ce sentiment avec celle de la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers sa propre sœur. Au lieu d'être heureuse pour cette dernière, Nimueh en avait fait une vengeance si personnelle qu'elle avait oubliée le plus important : celui de vivre.

— Je suis triste pour vous, murmura Guenièvre d'une voix brisée en empoignant les barreaux de ses mains,… Ne vous êtes-vous jamais dit que, surement une autre personne aurait pu vous aimer ?

— Nooon ! s'écria Nimueh rouge de colère,… Uther était à moi ! Il aurait dû me revenir !

L'ancienne servante n'était pas venue pour la voir sombrer dans son propre chaos. Malgré ce que Nimueh était, Guenièvre savait que quelque part, la petite princesse qu'elle fut, s'était seulement égarée… Etait-ce pour cela que leur frère, Cendred, ne souhaitait aucune paix entre leur royaume ? En voulait-il à Uther d'avoir choisi Ygraine ? Elle secoua la tête parce que, la fin ne justifiait nullement son comportement.

— Vous étiez quelqu'un de bien, ma Lady… souffla-t-elle en la fixant de ses yeux peinés,… si, un jour je devais avoir une fille, j'aimerais qu'elle ait un peu de ce que vous étiez avant tout cela…

— Comment oses-tu… tenta Nimueh en hurlant de ses lèvres déformées par son sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à prendre le dessus…

Guenièvre, sans hausser le ton, baissa son regard brillant :

— J'ai lu en vous,… reprit-elle toujours d'une voix douce,… vous étiez aussi souriante que Merlin,… aussi vivante qu'Arthur,… poursuivit-elle en relevant son visage,… il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire pour vous…

— Libère-moi ! brailla-t-elle… libère-moi des pierres et je t'apprendrais tout de la sorcellerie !

La jeune servante, déçue de voir qu'elle continuait à persévérer dans sa haine, avança une main pour effacer les larmes dont les yeux bleus de Nimueh laissèrent échapper :

— Je prierais pour votre âme… dit-elle en s'éloignant des barreaux.

— Camelot ne verra jamais d'héritier ! ricana-t-elle subitement d'un ton froid tout en se frottant les mains comme si elle se foutait de ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme.

Cependant, l'ancienne servante recula et, d'une voix remplie de certitude, elle s'en alla en lui révélant :

— Arthur et Merlin auront un fils du nom d'Aryance (1) car, je le porterais pour eux !

Un hurlement rempli de toute la fureur de Nimueh suivit cette révélation. La sorcière devenait tellement folle qu'elle se jetait violemment contre les murs. Elle tonnait des « Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je leur ai enlevé ce choix ! ». La respiration saccadée, elle tomba à genoux, atterrée de s'apercevoir que tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'ici n'avait servi à rien. Seule au milieu de son désarroi, des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues encore rouges. Sa haine l'avait rendue si hargneuse qu'il lui fallut comprendre de la bouche de celle qu'elle avait ensorcelée qu'elle avait gâché sa vie. Les paupières closes, elle ressentit avec peine la plus terrible des défaites. Avait-elle du regret ? Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'elle éprouvait à cette minute…

Loin des princes, elle pleurait lamentablement sa déchéance… elle, qui avait tant haï sa sœur pour avoir pris le cœur du roi de Camelot… elle, qui avait finalement tout perdu : sa vie, sa famille, son âme… finit la fin de l'après-midi accroupi au fond de sa cellule.

.

Léon veillait au bon déroulement de la mise en place du bucher lorsque Gauvain le vit de loin en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme. Il n'était jamais jaloux, non… jamais, mais de là à ce que ce son amant autorise un autre que lui de l'étreindre, il eut un sursaut de frayeur… Le corps tremblant, il augmenta la cadence de ses pas jusqu'à courir auprès de SON amant. Léon eut un petit sourire qui ne plaisait pas à Gauvain.

— Bien,… commença ce dernier en fixant méchamment l'inconnu qui partait en le saluant.

Une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, Léon se pencha à son oreille pour lui souffler : c'est mon cousin.

— Oui,… bredouilla Gauvain en tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait trop vite pour cacher sa jalousie,… j'avais bien compris…

— Evidemment,… éclata soudainement de rire le plus âgé,… c'est pour ça que tu donnes l'impression de l'assassiner de tes yeux !

Gauvain fit une moue avec ses lèvres et, en le regardant de biais, il lui donna un coup de coude avant de s'éloigner de plusieurs pas.

— Ce n'est pas marrant,… marmonna-t-il dépité de le voir agir ainsi,… tu es à,…

Il se tut, déçu que leur relation restait encore secrète puis, en contemplant le bucher, il se posta à ses côtés et, d'un ton plus sérieux, il lui demanda s'il pensait que Nimueh avait une chance d'arriver à ses fins en jetant un dernier sort aux princes. Léon qui commençait à connaitre son jeune amant tourna son visage vers le sien en lui souriant.

— Si, il y a une chose à retenir de toute cette longue et périlleuse histoire,… lui dit-il en prenant une de ses mains,… c'est que votre prince aime tellement Arthur qu'il n'a pas pu le planter de sa lame et,… continua-t-il en posant sa seconde main sur le menton de Gauvain,… mon sale petit prétentieux de prince l'aime tant qu'il a réussi à comprendre ce que aimer signifiait…

Gauvain s'empourpra en se rappelant des mots dont il avait utilisé pour définir le prince de Camelot. Le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts, il reçut un baiser inattendu de Léon. Figé par ce geste, il n'osa pas balayer l'assistance qui devait surement les regarder puisqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit des bois empilés.

— C'est officiel, mon petit,… lui chuchota Léon à son oreille,… tu es à moi… maintenant plus personne ne viendra nous embêter…

Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas à Léon, il l'enlaça avec force pour éviter de voir Gauvain s'enfuir en courant et, en penchant son visage, il déposa ses lèvres contre celle de ce dernier qui s'autorisa enfin à répondre à ce long et langoureux baiser… Lorsque Léon s'écarta de lui, Gauvain ne put s'empêcher de bougonner quelques mots incompréhensibles et, en faisant éclater de rire son ainé, il rougit si violemment qu'il se lova tout contre son corps pour se cacher du peuple…

.

.

Sur la terrasse des souverains, les jeunes princes regardèrent les gens du royaume qui criaient après la sorcière. Tout ce moment sembla se passer très vite, comme si Camelot ne désirait pas se souvenir d'elle de cette façon,… comme si elle n'avait jamais existé... Attachée à un poteau, les yeux bandés par la demande d'Ygraine, un hurlement d'effroi franchit de la gorge de la prisonnière. Le roi Uther fit un signe de la main à Perceval qui envoya une flèche en plein cœur de la sorcière. Les flammes s'élevèrent jusqu'à donner cette impression d'embrasser le ciel étoilé.

Le vent sembla même aider l'âme de cette sorcière rejoindre les cieux. Arthur, conscient de la perte d'un être cher, posa une main sur celle de sa mère et, sans un mot, il la serra dans ses bras. Il savait que la relation entre ces deux sœurs était difficile mais, Nimueh restait tout de même sa petite sœur. La reine n'était pas triste, elle était seulement désolée de voir qu'elle n'avait jamais compris que parfois, l'amour était à lui seul un pouvoir. Elle fixait maintenant les deux princes et, en leur prenant chacun une main, elle les superposa face à l'assemblée.

— Une vie s'achève mais,… annonça-t-elle fièrement en levant leurs mains liées en l'air,… nos enfants prendront la relève et, à leur tour, un enfant viendra résonner de ses rires notre château !

Les larmes de joie, elle les embrassa tendrement sous les acclamations du peuple. Les princes s'inclinèrent devant leurs ainés puis, en se tournant sur l'assemblée, ils les écoutèrent les applaudir de leur future union. Après quelques minutes, la reine repartit avec son roi et, Guenièvre rejoignit le jeune couple. Elle leur expliqua brièvement qu'elle se tenait à leur disposition, à l'aide de la magie, pour leur donner un enfant dont leurs sangs couleraient dans ses veines, leur amour battrait dans son cœur et son corps vibrerait de leur espoir…

— Mais,… coupa Merlin inquiet par la malédiction,…

— Ne vous en faites pas, sire, murmura la jeune sorcière en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule,… je veillerais sur votre enfant,… dit-elle en étirant un sourire qui le rassura,… la seule chose que je peux vous dire,… continua-t-elle en levant son regard vers la lune (2),… c'est que la personne dont votre enfant aimera est déjà présent…

Arthur, heureux de savoir que l'ancienne servante resterait à leurs côtés, ne sut que dire à part un merci qui en disait bien long sur sa reconnaissance.

— Sire, répondit-elle en plantant un regard sincère et dévoué qui le toucha,… j'ai fait la paix avec Nimueh et,… je pense que ma place sera auprès de votre enfant,… si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient…

Les princes l'enlacèrent si fortement qu'elle pouffa en les remerciant de tout son cœur.

— Quand votre enfant viendra au monde,… reprit-elle avec son sérieux revenu,… il aura besoin de votre amour et,… dit-elle les yeux voilés d'une certaine angoisse,… cela risquera encore de bouleverser votre vie sentimentale mais, j'ai foi en vous…

Arthur et Merlin se fixèrent un instant comme si, leur crainte revenait les envahir et, loin de vouloir à nouveau s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent en entrelaçant leurs mains.

— Je t'ai attendu toute une vie, murmura Merlin sans le relâcher de ses yeux océans,… tu m'as ouvert les portes que j'ai refusé de croire en m'enfuyant mais, maintenant que je sais que tu partages mes sentiments, je resterais quoi qu'il advienne…

Dans leurs regards, Guenièvre percevait leur profonde peur mais, après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, elle avait la certitude qu'ils sauront surmonter cet obstacle. Elle sourit en les laissant seul dans leur monde… un monde qui semblait leur faire oublier sa présence… Elle avait perdu du temps à cause de la sorcière mais, elle avait gagné une nouvelle vie… une nouvelle famille. Contente, elle posa une main sur son cœur palpitant. Elle savait qu'Aryance sera bien entouré avec ses deux futurs pères. L'avenir de ce dernier sera aussi pénible que ce qu'avaient pu vivre ces deux princes mais, quelque chose lui soufflait que rien ne serait perdu…

Comme un aveu murmuré à la lueur de la lune, Arthur poursuivit :

— J'ai été aveugle et inconscient,… tu m'as prouvé que tout était possible et aujourd'hui, je t'aime à en mourir, alors, quel que soit notre avenir, c'est à tes côtés que je me sens fort…

Merlin n'avait plus de doute… les atroces images s'étaient envolées en même temps que la mort de Nimueh et, complètement amoureux, il désirait simplement vivre auprès de celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis déjà bien longtemps. Arthur, quant à lui, il avait confiance en Guenièvre et, rassuré, il se détendit en se disant que la vie était comme un livre… un livre dont la fin n'était pas encore écrite car, son histoire, la leur, c'était à eux de l'écrire… une fin où tout était possible…

.

.

Merlin qui laissa Arthur dans la chambre, partit retrouver Cassie pour prendre de ses nouvelles. En marchand dans les couloirs, il croisa son ami Gauvain qui discutait avec Léon. Ce dernier semblait plus le dévorer de son regard que de l'écouter…

— Merlin ! s'exclama le jeune chevalier qui s'empourpra en s'écartant de Léon.

— Gauvain, dit-il en lui décochant un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres…

— Je vais voir ta mère,… les informa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Léon saisit son jeune amant et, leurs corps soudainement chauds, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Gauvain se débarrassa rapidement de ses habits et, en croisant les yeux étincelants de son ainé, il éclata de rire :

— Quoi ? dit-il en retenant un autre éclat…

Mais, Léon, trop heureux de le garder auprès de lui l'attira dans son lit en lui murmurant à l'oreille toutes les choses qu'il allait lui faire subir… Gauvain dont le corps entier parut s'enflammer à ses mots se jeta avec avidité sur son amant qui n'eut pas le temps de continuer… de toute façon, Léon ne parle jamais autant…

Pendant ce temps, Merlin frappa à la porte de sa marraine en l'ouvrant aussi vite pour en ressortir aussi confus.

— Pardon ! tonna le jeune Emrys…

Il repartit sans demander son reste… rouge comme une pivoine, il venait de voir Cassie dans les bras de Lancelot… Décidément, il y avait de l'amour dans l'air. Ravi, il courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Arthur et, essoufflé, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre une respiration régulière. Il ne voulait pas non plus paraitre en manque de ses baisers et… du reste…

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce où une seule bougie éclairait le coin du lit, un large sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Arthur était recroquevillé sur lui-même avec son oreiller entre les bras… C'était la plus belle image que son amant lui offrait… un enfant qui semblait garder un trésor près de son corps. Il se permit de se racler la gorge en croisant des bras tout en faisant mine de lui demander avec son regard, ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec _son_ _oreiller_. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Arthur ouvrit ses yeux… des yeux qui semblèrent jongler entre Merlin et l'oreiller… Le choix était vite fait… L'objet traversa instantanément la pièce en même temps qu'il prit la main de Merlin…

Arthur l'enlaça tendrement et, les mains étrangement baladeuses, il caressa le corps réceptif de son jeune amant… Leurs corps, brulants et remplis de désirs, ils firent l'amour en hélant des sons de satisfactions… des sons qui portaient leurs sentiments de s'appartenir mutuellement,… des sons qui résonnèrent à travers la pièce… juste un moment où la sensualité de leurs gestes avaient une place…

Dehors, un hiver doux approchait… le vent glacial semblait transporter les rires des amants de cette étrange légende et, en se mêlant aux rayons de la lune, ils semblèrent se fondre dans ses airs pour qu'un jour, l'enfant héritier qui naitra ne se retrouve pas seul… mais, tout cela était une autre histoire… qui avait encore du temps car, à cet instant, le plus important était que les deux princes réàlisaient qu'ils s'aimaient...

**.**

**A suivre dernier chapitre**

******9 / Mariage **

**Anath**

**.**

**1 : **Dans la version originale les princes se nomment Lyérance Etoiledesmers et Aryas Déneige d'où : Aryance (Etoiledéneige).

**2 :** La famille Lefay dans la version original se nomme Lunedargent d'où elle fixe la lune.

.


	10. 9 Mariage (M)

Merci pour les reviews ( ainsi qu'aux anonymes ! )

* * *

**9 / Mariage**

**.**

Les jours défilèrent doucement en emportant avec lui la joie des deux futurs époux à travers les contrées. La neige était tombée depuis quelques jours, au grand bonheur de Merlin. Ce matin-là, ce dernier se posta devant la fenêtre pour observer ces quelques flocons. Le paysage était aussi splendide que ce que les gens lui racontaient. Le ciel bleu se mariait agréablement bien avec cette blancheur éclatante. Il sourit d'émerveillement et, tel un enfant, il tourna son regard étincelant sur son amant.

— C'est si beau,… dit-il en se rallongeant à côté d'Arthur qui l'enlaça chaudement tout contre lui.

— Pas aussi beau que toi, mon cœur…

Le jeune Pendragon aimait le regard pétillant de son jeune amant. A travers eux, il apercevait encore la fragilité de son être et, le cœur battant de gaieté, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres roses. Sous l'épaisse couverture, il resta collé à lui en murmurant des ''je t'aime''… A quelques jours de leur mariage, il ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. Il lui était devenu comme vital et, jamais de toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi bien.

— Arthur,… murmura Merlin en le regardant de ses yeux encore plus brillant,… après le mariage, j'aimerais bien voir la mer au sud d'Albion…

— Pourquoi ? demanda son amant en lui caressant les cheveux.

Merlin s'installa convenablement sur son torse tout en s'accoudant et, le sourire éblouissant, il lui répondit :

— J'ai toujours aimé cette période… chaque année, j'y allais parce que…

Il se tut pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Il avait soudainement peur qu'Arthur le prenne vraiment pour un rêveur… mais, après tout, cela avait toujours fait parti de lui.

— Je t'écoute mon cœur… le poussa-t-il en descendant une main vers les fesses de son jeune amant qui s'empourpra…

— Tu m'écoutes ou ce n'est seulement que ta main indécente qui glisse dangereusement vers… dit-il en éclatant subitement rire lorsqu'Arthur le chatouilla au niveau de sa hanche.

— Ma main n'en fait qu'à sa tête… marmonna le jeune Pendragon en roulant sur Merlin,… mais, mes oreilles sont toutes ouïes…

Le souffle court, le jeune Emrys le contempla un instant. Il appréciait ces petits moments avant le réveil… un moment où tous les deux avaient encore le loisir de se chamailler comme des enfants… un moment où ils pouvaient s'aimer tendrement… Arthur allait devenir son mari et, à cette pensée, il commença à réaliser que tout ce qu'il avait longuement souhaité allait enfin arriver. Depuis sa tendre enfance, il avait attendu ce jour et, le corps comblé de sensation frissonnante, il sourit à son homme en lui soufflant un je t'aime.

Était-ce vraiment cela que d'aimer ? De se sentir prêt à tous les maux de la terre pour se retrouver seul avec l'être tant convoité ? En tout cas, Arthur semblait littéralement perdu sans Merlin. Il passa une jambe entre celle de ce dernier puis, en le fixant de ses yeux amoureux, il lui murmura :

— Je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés…

Merlin fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de son prince et répondit d'un simple sourire. Il n'y avait plus de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait alors, il se lova tout contre lui.

— Sers-moi fort,… souffla Merlin en sentant les bras de son amant l'étreindre tendrement,… encore plus fort…

Le sentir… voilà ce que le plus jeune prince adorait. Sentir la force de son ainé le blottir tout contre son corps, sentir la douceur mêlée à sa puissance… sentir la vie de celui qui faisait battre le cœur… les paupières closes, les pulsations ressemblaient à une mélodie… mais, pas n'importe laquelle… c'était celle de son homme…

— Raconte-moi la suite, mon cœur,… supplia Arthur en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Merlin releva son visage et, en le regardant, il continua donc :

— Tu sais qu'une histoire existe au royaume d'Albion,… il se raconte que toute la beauté de la nature sourit au monde qui nous entoure,… et lorsque la neige rencontre la surface de l'eau, il y a le son d'un tintement particulier qui nait de cette fusion,… elle est si petite et inaudible que très peu peuvent l'entendre mais, quand le temps passe et qu'elle refroidit, alors, certains racontent que les rayons du soleil bénissent ceux qui se marient...

— Tu veux dire que la neige épouse à la perfection les étoiles de mers… dit-il avant de déposer ses lèvres contre celle de Merlin…

Une invitation que le plus jeune ne refusa pas la moindre du monde. Leurs corps entrelacés, ils se laissèrent emporter par une vague de désir qui les enflamma tous les deux. Dans la chaleur de leur étreinte, seul le bruit de leurs respirations courtes et remplies de plaisir résonna dans toute la pièce. Un matin comme tous les autres où, Arthur possédait entièrement Merlin. Des gestes tendres qui dévoilaient toujours un amour délicat. Un amour qui avait mis du temps pour s'installer entre eux et, bientôt, ils s'uniront officiellement aux yeux des deux royaumes.

**...**

Le jour tant attendu, Gauvain fut réveillé aux aurores par des cris euphoriques :

— Gauvain ! Gauvain ! tonna Merlin en sautant au pied de son lit,… je vais me marier aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui !

Les paupières lourdement fatiguées dû aux traitements nocturnes de son amant, le jeune chevalier se contenta d'enfouir son visage derrière son oreiller. Il ronchonna encore plus, lorsque son jeune prince fit un bond sur lui. Les pieds de chaque côté de son corps, il regardait un Merlin tout excité dont les bras s'agitaient inlassablement en l'air.

— Allez Gauvain ! Lève-toi ! Je me marie !

— Grrrr,… grommela-t-il entre ses dents avant de s'emparer des hanches du plus jeune pour le coincé sous son corps.

Au-dessus de Merlin, Gauvain croisa des yeux bleus qui lui confirmaient la joie de cet évènement et, le cœur palpitant de le savoir totalement heureux, il avait envie de profiter une dernière fois de son prince car, dans quelques heures, Merlin ne sera plus son prince mais, il sera le mari d'Arthur. Alors, le sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres, il saisit son oreiller pour taquiner le jeune prince d'Albion.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur, tout de même plus adulte, marchait à côté de son ami Léon qui lui faisait part de ses félicitations :

— J'espère que vous saurez conserver cette flamme pour lui…

— Je l'aime, Léon,… souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de son interlocuteur,… je,… je ne sais pas comment Merlin a fait mais,… il a bouleversé mon existence alors, oui, je m'attèlerais chaque jour à lui prouver combien je tiens à lui… combien sa place est importante…

Léon le fixa et, content de voir son prince heureux, il posa une main sur son épaule :

— Depuis que Merlin fait partie de votre vie,… Vous êtes devenu quelqu'un de bien meilleur…

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda le jeune prince en plissant des paupières… comme si, il était le pire des crétins… avant de s'assagir en présence de Merlin.

— Je veux dire par là, que vous êtes plus mûr et moins enclin à réagir égoïstement… dit-il en recevant un regard sombre avant de se reprendre piteusement,… enfin,… vous êtes plus mature… continua-t-il,… vous voyez,… balbutia-t-il en sentant qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus…

A cette réponse, Arthur lui sourit malgré tout, lorsque tous les deux tournèrent la tête en direction de la chambre de Gauvain. Ils s'avancèrent à grandes enjambées et, au pas de la porte, ils se contemplèrent mutuellement en se murmurant :

— Adulte ? marmonna Arthur…

— Je crois que,… bredouilla Léon,…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Le prince de Camelot venait d'ouvrir la porte en grand et, par manque de chance, Léon reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. Dépité de se dire que Gauvain qui se trouvait être officiellement son amant, était, à cet instant, éventuellement qu'un sale gamin qui riait aux éclats en se bataillant avec Merlin. Léon dévisagea Arthur qui hurlait :

— Merlin ! Arrête !

Ce dernier envoyait des coups de coussin à son amant pendant que le jeune chevalier d'Albion cherchait activement le sien et qui, malheureusement, était dans les bras de son amant. Gauvain se pinça les lèvres en apercevant le regard indéchiffrable sur le visage de son amant et, en tentant de s'excuser, une bataille d'oreiller eut lieu au milieu de la pièce. Albion contre Camelot, Merlin et Léon en détenaient chacun un :

— Qui abandonne ? demanda Arthur qui scruta les deux plus jeunes d'un regard qui semblait dire : vous allez perdre !

Gauvain passa ses yeux amusés sur Arthur puis Merlin. Soudain, surpris, le prince de Camelot se retrouva facilement à terre sous le poids des jeunes. Léon tenta de les écarter mais, Arthur finit par brailler :

— Drapeau blanc !

Quelques minutes de répit plus tard, tous les quatre étendus au sol écoutaient sagement leurs respirations saccadées.

— Tu m'as fait mal… se plaignit Arthur en montrant son index à son futur époux.

Merlin roula et s'accouda sur le torse de ce dernier pour déposer un baiser sur le doigt en question.

— Voilà, un bisou,… murmura-t-il,… tu as mal ailleurs aussi ? demanda-t-il le regard étincelant.

Arthur désigna alors sa joue droite et, immédiatement, Merlin la baisa tendrement. En comprenant le petit jeu de son ainé, Merlin réitéra sa question et, cette fois-ci, il déposa son index sur ses lèvres qui furent très vite emprisonnée par les siennes…

Gauvain qui était plutôt réservé par ce genre de démonstration et, bien qu'il aimait taquiner autrefois Merlin avec cela, ce n'était plus la même chose avec l'homme de sa vie. Il se leva et, tendu, Léon le plaqua contre un mur en lui chuchotant :

— On devrait songer à se marier ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Gauvain, à la fois ému et troublé, fut tout de même déçu. Il s'attendait à mieux et, en s'éloignant de lui, il souffla d'une voix sarcastique et d'un air dépité :

— Je suis complétement conquis !

Les yeux ronds, Léon ne comprit pas sa réaction… Puis, ce n'est qu'en voyant le futur couple marié à ses côtés qu'Arthur lui chuchota :

— Adulte, disais-tu ?

Pour une fois, le prince recula devant deux orbes totalement noirs…

— Je crois que Gauvain apprécierait une demande digne d'un chevalier,… coupa Merlin avant d'ajouter,… là, c'est comme si vous veniez de lui proposer une choppe…

Léon grogna en les abandonnant sur place. Il n'était vraiment pas doué et, triste pour lui-même, il dut admettre qu'il était aussi fort que son propre prince : juste crétin. Évidement qu'il souhaitait faire une noble demande mais, la phrase lui avait échappé. Gauvain qui avait hésité à accepter leurs relations depuis le début, il aurait dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans la bouche avant de parler.

**...**

L'après-midi, tous les invités étaient présents dans la salle du trône. Les souverains de Camelot se tenaient à droite des sièges et ceux du royaume d'Albion à l'opposé. Arthur et Merlin s'étaient séparés le temps d'être habillés et, après deux heures de préparations, ils étaient enfin prêts. Godefroy, officier de la cour, les attendaient devant les sièges royaux. La pièce sentait l'odeur des fleurs que le jeune Pendragon adorait. Des orchidées ornaient chaque recoins de la salle.

Léon aux côtés d'Uther, écouta le son mélodieux des flutes et des harpes. Une romance majestueuse enveloppa la salle et, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le prince de Camelot, il eut le souffle coupé. Il était magnifique. Une chemise surement en soie blanche recouverte d'un ensemble noir, il donnait déjà l'apparence d'un futur souverain : fier et intraitable. A quelques pas de lui, Arthur lui sourit béatement et, heureux de le voir si joyeux, Léon hocha de la tête avant que le prince ne lui tourne le dos pour pivoter face à l'officier. La cape rouge dont l'emblème royal s'affichait semblait plus légère qu'à l'accoutumer, la rendant encore plus soyeuse.

Gauvain, de l'autre côté, vit son prince s'avancer lentement au rythme de la musique. Son frère de cœur allait appartenir à un autre et, les larmes rageusement bloquées au bord des yeux, il était extrêmement ému. Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais, comment ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes après tout ce que Merlin avait vécu pour trouver l'amour ? Comment ne pas céder lorsque le prince qu'il avait tant veillé lui souriait avec le regard brillant ? L'écho des larmoiements de quelques femmes dans l'assemblée finit par l'achever. Pourtant, il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer… et, en serrant durement des dents, il fixa la cape bleue de son prince. Ce dernier était aussi beau que son futur mari et, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il se redressa en évitant le regard de son amant.

— En ce jour, béni des dieux, nous allons réunir deux êtres… débuta l'officier qui les fixait tour à tour.

L'un en face de l'autre, Arthur trouvait que son Merlin était plus séduisant. Au souvenir de leur première journée, il se souvint des mots dont il l'avait mal jugé. Les yeux bleus dans ceux de son jeune prince, il sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il entendit :

— Prince Arthur Pendragon et prince Merlin d'Albion, veuillez répéter : « _A tout jamais dans la foi de ton amour et dans le mien, sain ou malade, je promets de le garder_.»

Merlin, le cœur palpitant, avança une main que son amant prit chaudement contre la sienne et, ensemble, ils répétèrent la phrase d'une voix commune et vibrante :

— _A tout jamais dans la foi de ton amour et dans le mien, sain ou malade, je promets de le garder_.

L'officier se tourna sur chacun des chevaliers de chaque royaume qui lui tendit un coussin ornait d'un anneau. Il fixa les deux chevalières dont un emblème regroupait la réunification les deux royaumes : Un dragon doré entouré de trois étoiles argentées. L'officier releva son visage et murmura en levant les chevalières à hauteur :

— _Que le Donneur de la grâce et de l'éternel salut, fasse descendre sa bénédiction sur ces deux anneaux._

Arthur le premier qui gardait la main droite de Merlin dans sa main gauche, saisit la bague qui était destinée à son jeune futur époux.

— _De cet anneau je vous épouse_, dit-il en la passant sur l'annulaire de son vis-à-vis qui tremblotait de gaité,… _de mon corps, je vous honore_,… continua-t-il en enlaçant leurs mains liées,… _de mon bien, je vous doue…_

Merlin était prêt à craquer… mais, il se retint de toutes ses forces car, à son tour, il prit le second anneau et, devant les yeux de son amant, le jeune Emrys la passa au doigt de son futur époux tout en répétant les mêmes mots… Il sentait ses jambes flageoler et son cœur battre au rythme effréné de la mélodie. La respiration saccadée, il écouta enfin :

— De cet échange mutuel, je vous déclare marier ! Vous pouvez vous embrasser !

Les mains tremblantes dans celles de son ainé, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Arthur posa ses mains sur les hanches de Merlin et, en approchant son visage, il déposa ses lèvres contre celle de son mari… Le temps n'avait plus de valeur à cet instant, plus personne n'existait. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient. Aucune seconde ne pouvait atteindre leur amour. Pas besoin de mot pour comprendre,… juste besoin d'un simple geste pour aimer et d'un effleurement pour sentir qu'ils étaient définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ils se fixèrent intensément avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres pour approfondir un baiser passionné… un baiser qui aux regards de l'assemblée parut en dire beaucoup sur le nouveau couple royal. Aucun des princes n'entendit les félicitations et encore moins les étouffements des cris de joie. Arthur et Merlin étaient seuls dans leur monde. Le plus jeune s'abandonna dans les bras de son mari qui resserra son étreinte.

Ce n'est que lorsque les parents se raclèrent la gorge pour signaler leur présence qu'ils se séparèrent tout en gardant leurs mains scellées. Les larmes aux yeux, les mères les embrassèrent affectueusement tandis que les pères les empoignèrent chaleureusement. Puis, ce fut au tour des nobles qui défilèrent devant eux. La fin de l'après-midi fut assez longue mais, pour rien au monde, les princes n'auraient échangé ce moment qui officialisait leur amour. Mordred et sa future belle-sœur, les félicitèrent et, en sanglotant dans les bras de Merlin, le plus jeune des princes lui souffla :

— Je suis heureux pour toi,… que la vie t'apporte tout le bonheur…

Cassie arriva avec Lancelot et, tous les deux les embrassèrent en leur souhaitant d'être heureux puis, Guenièvre qui les enlaça tendrement leur murmura ses vœux de bonheur tout en les informant qu'elle patienterait le jour où, ils décideront d'avoir un enfant. Lorsqu'elle quitta la file, ce fut une petite furie blonde qui sauta au cou de Merlin.

— Félicitations ! s'écria Tristan Lefay,… moi aussi, un jour je serais tout beau et je me marierais comme vous ! ajouta-t-il en les faisant rire.

Bohort arriva juste derrière son petit frère et étreignit les princes.

— Prenez soin de vous et que le bonheur rayonne vos vies…

Une heure plus tard, la soirée débuta sous les regards des souverains. Arthur invita son mari à ouvrir la première danse et, leurs corps tremblants de toutes ses émotions, ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre comme si, demain était le dernier jour de leur vie,… la tête contre l'épaule de Merlin, il lui chuchota d'une voix vibrante :

— C'était une belle cérémonie…

— Oui, mon amour… répondit-il en reculant son visage pour l'embrasser,… et tu es… horriblement sexy, ajouta-t-il en le reluquant de bas en haut.

— Hum,… grogna Arthur qui se sentit subitement serré dans ses vêtements.

— Tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen,… reprit amoureusement le plus jeune en faisant glisser ses mains chaudes sous le haut de son mari,… que je t'emmène hors de tout ce monde…

Arthur était encore plus ému que Merlin et, le corps frissonnant aux caresses insistantes de son jeune mari, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Comme je te l'ai promis : _''de mon corps, je vous honore_,…'' mais, ce soir Merlin,… je n'ai qu'une envie…

Le regard brillant et rempli de solitude, il susurra chaudement à l'oreille de son jeune mari :

— Je,… reprit-il en saisissant le col de Merlin,… ce soir, je veux que tu me possèdes… dit-il en posant une main possessive sur la nuque de son jeune mari qui gémit en sentant la langue de son mari s'enrouler tendrement avec la sienne.

— Alors, répondit le plus jeune dont ces simples mots le rendit subitement tout émoustillé,… tu ne me le diras pas deux fois…

''Oh, mon Dieu !'' pensa Arthur qui sembla prendre feu sur place lorsqu'à ses mots, Merlin le plaqua sauvagement contre le mur le plus proche et, sans faire attention aux gens qui étaient fort heureusement trop occupés à danser et à boire, il colla son corps contre celui d'Arthur. Ce dernier, totalement désemparé par la soudaine lueur flamboyante qui s'affichait dans les yeux bleus de son mari, se sentit brusquement dépourvu de tous ces moyens.

Merlin posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et, en appuyant fortement son entrejambe contre le bassin de son ainé, Arthur gémit en essayant de lui répondre mais, force était de constater que le plus jeune avait bien la situation en main. Les paupières closes, la langue du plus jeune effleura doucement la sienne avant de la caresser plus ardemment… l'entrainant dans une danse des plus excitantes qui parurent ordonner à leur corps de suivre le mouvement…

Arthur sentait effroyablement la chaleur monter d'un cran et, telle une supplique silencieuse, Merlin lui imposait un profond baiser à un rythme bouleversant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court et les joues rougis, Arthur aurait presque cru jouir à ce simple échange et, pour certitude, son jeune mari savait y faire… La tête envahit d'images sensuellement torrides, il le tira violemment par la main en quittant la pièce où seuls les parents sourirent en les voyant partir en s'enfuyant.

— Ha, ces jeunes, rit la mère de Merlin,… je suis si heureuse pour eux…

— Oh, oui,… répondit Ygraine en faisant des grands yeux,… vous imaginez le temps qu'ils ont mis pour comprendre tout cela…

— En même temps, coupa Uther en se servant une choppe,… c'est un Pendragon et, comme tout le monde le sait, nous ne sommes pas réputé pour être doué pour déclarer notre flamme, dit-il en fixant sa reine qui éclata de rire…

— Moi, poursuivit le père de Merlin,… je suis fière de savoir que nos deux royaumes soient enfin réunifiés et que l'avenir de nos enfants soit entre de bonnes mains, dit-il en levant son verre.

— En tout cas, vivement que le cri d'un bébé résonne entre ses murs, murmura Ygraine en regardant Hunit qui sourit à son tour.

— Ho, oui… confirma-t-elle,… un petit Arthur ou un petit Merlin qui courait dans tout le château à nous rendre dingue…

Balinor et Uther se fixèrent un instant avant de laisser leur femme en pleine conversation bien féminine pour rejoindre la horde des chevaliers des deux royaumes…

**...**

A peine entré dans leur chambre que Merlin entraina rapidement son mari vers leur lit. De ses mains, il poussa Arthur qui se renversa sur le matelas et, en croisant le regard brulant de désir de son jeune amant, il déglutit tout en tremblotant de frissons. Allongé, il défit son pantalon et son haut qu'il jeta à travers la pièce. Merlin grimpa, à l'image d'un félin grandement en mal d'amour, tout en enjambant le merveilleux corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Arthur, excité depuis le _baiser profondément passionné_, intima Merlin de se déshabiller très vite et, content de le voir diablement nu, il sentit les mains de ce dernier lui écarter les cuisses. Les coudes et la tête basculée en arrière, Arthur laissa échapper des sons de contentements lorsque la langue de son mari lécha son membre durci. Un raz-de-marée de sensation inconnue l'enveloppa et, sous les coups de langues qui glissaient audacieusement dessus, le goûtant, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, il gémit encore plus fortement d'une voix rauque quand il le prit en bouche.

— Mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en respirant difficilement,…,…

Mais, Merlin encore plus sadique que son ainé abandonna l'objet pour baiser consciencieusement le corps dont la peau frémissait sous ses lèvres humides. Arthur se laissa choir de tout son dos en tentant de contenir ses élans électriques qui le parcouraient le long de sa colonne. Essoufflé, il geignit en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure de Merlin qui ne cessait de s'évertuer à le torturer comme un diablotin…

— Merlin,… supplia-t-il en pliant ses genoux qui s'agrippèrent sous les bras de l'interpellé pour le remonter à sa hauteur.

Arthur n'était que gémissement et Merlin, ravi de ses effets, lui sourit vicieusement.

— Dis-le-moi encore,… susurra sensuellement Merlin à son oreille.

— Prends-moi,… souffla-t-il en voyant que son mari secouait la tête…

En totale perdition et, surtout frustré, il planta un regard noir rempli d'un désir extrêmement brulant dans celui de son mari qui ne céda pas. Enragé, Arthur enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Merlin, ce qui leur valut d'échapper un long râle de plaisir…

— Possède-moi ! tonna subitement l'ainé qui n'en pouvait plus…

Son corps sembla s'auto-consumer et, en sueur, il se tordit de frustration… Il se sentait incomplet,… il le voulait en lui… alors, le temps d'une seconde, il fixa ces orbes bleus qu'il aimait tant… un regard où seul l'amour de Merlin le transperçait en plein cœur. Il était à sa merci et, en ouvrant la bouche pour lui dire combien il l'aimait, ce ne fut qu'un cri de contentement qui franchit de sa gorge. Son jeune mari le préparait doucement tout en l'embrassant chaudement. Arthur était déjà au bord du gouffre… Merlin le rendait dingue… Il n'en pouvait plus…

Puis, en sentant le sexe de son jeune mari s'insinuait en lui, il soupira en gémissant de satisfaction… Merlin, patienta quelques secondes et, en contemplant le visage aimé, son regard fixa la langue d'Arthur qui semblait soudainement appeler la sienne pour d'autres danses… Il fondit sur les lèvres de son ainé en s'emparant sauvagement de cette coquine qui s'enroula résolument à la sienne. L'atmosphère était érotiquement chargée de toute la volupté de leurs gestes… c'était deux corps sensuellement imbriqués et, surement bien au-delà de toute espérance, deux âmes qui étaient purement remplies d'amour… Tous leurs sens étaient en alerte comme si, ensemble, ils ne devenaient plus qu'un…

Arthur grogna pour que son mari bouge. Immédiatement, Merlin releva son buste et donna les premiers coups de reins qui le firent hurler d'exclamations de plaisirs. Leurs corps semblèrent entièrement en osmose. Merlin qui s'extasiait de le voir dans cet état était aussi prêt à rendre les armes. Il saisit une de ses mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts, comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir de combler le vide qu'Arthur lui faisait entrevoir… car, malgré sa jeunesse, durant la cérémonie, il l'avait senti encore plus troublé que quiconque et, le fait qu'il lui ait demandé de lui faire l'amour, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Arthur avait envie d'être complet…

Les mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapprocher, faisant résonner seulement l'écho de leurs gémissements plaintifs… puis, après quelques coups plus brutaux, ce fut le déluge,… une déferlante sensation qui les envoya tous les deux dans un voile opalin… essoufflé et tremblant, Merlin vacilla sur le torse de son mari tandis qu'Arthur cala ses mains sur le dos de son jeune amant… épuisés, ils prirent le temps de reprendre un souffle régulier et bien mérité.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Merlin roula ensuite sur le côté et se cacha le visage à l'aide de son oreiller. De fixer enfin son mari après avoir été si… audacieux,… cela ne le ressemblait pas du tout et puis, le corps d'Arthur ne pouvait que l'inciter à la débauche…

— Hé,… murmura Arthur en décalant l'objet qui s'interposait entre eux,… c'était… Merlin, tu as… été… dit-il avant de s'exclamer encore plus fortement,… wouaw !

— C'est,… c'est vrai, bafouilla-t-il à travers son oreiller,… t'as aimé… continua-t-il timidement…

Arthur lui arracha le coussin pour l'étreindre. Comment son jeune mari pouvait-il encore douter de lui ? Il venait de l'envoyer au septième ciel…

— Je t'aime… lui chuchota Arthur… tu as été plus que woauw ! ajouta-t-il juste pour le plaisir de voir les joues de son amant s'empourprer encore violemment…

Blotti contre le corps de son mari… Oui, son mari, Merlin ferma ses paupières pour savourer ce moment unique car, en ce jour spécial, il avait senti Arthur dépassé par les événements… seulement perdu au milieu de tout ce que cela impliquera… Il avait simplement de besoin de se sentir rassuré et, content de lui, Merlin s'endormit comme un bienheureux entouré des bras de son mari…

**...**

En parallèle, Gauvain se réfugiait en haut des toits. En voyant son prince enfin heureux, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Léon. Il l'avait évité toute l'après-midi et, ce soir, il contemplait le paysage baigné des rayons de la lune. Il aurait aimé une demande plus formelle… Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais, au moins, il se sentirait important aux yeux de Léon. Il l'avait ressenti la chose comme si cela s'agissait d'un bout de viande… En y repensant, il éclata doucement de rire… Après tout, c'était Léon. Il restait simple et, finalement, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Immobile, les mains dans les poches, il tressaillit en sentant deux bras se frayer un chemin derrière lui. Posés autour de sa taille, il reconnut le parfum de son amant qui cala son menton contre son épaule droite.

— Pardon… souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Gauvain pivota et, en se laissant cajoler par son homme, il lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave. Les paupières closes, ils restèrent ainsi sans dire un mot. Le plus jeune avait sans doute pris un peu de son prince… un esprit rêveur. Il sourit tout de même puis, lorsqu'il ouvrit son regard sur Léon, il découvrit sa mère à leurs côtés. Par pure réflexe, il paniqua en reculant de quelques pas :

— Mère !

— Gauvain, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le visage…

— Que,… bredouilla-t-il en passant ses yeux noisette de cette dernière à son amant,… que faites-vous ici ?

Le corps chancelant, il avait cette impression qui se jouait quelque chose d'important et, le cœur palpitant, il vit Léon prendre la main de sa mère :

— Ma Lady,… je souhaiterais vous demander la permission de m'autoriser à prendre la main de votre fils…

Gauvain qui ne s'attendait pas à cela remercia la nuit de pouvoir dissimuler ses joues rouges mais, impossible à sa gorge de cesser de trembloter tout comme le reste de son corps.

— Léon, chevalier de Camelot, je vous laisse mon fils mais,… dit-elle en plantant bien ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur qui, malgré tout, déglutit face au regard indéchiffrable,… rendez-le seulement heureux…

— Je vous le promets, répondit Léon en baisant le dos de la main de sa future belle-mère puis, fier, il se tourna sur son amant.

Ce dernier parut s'enraciner sur place. Cependant, le plus âgé posa un genou à terre et, le buste relevé, il sortit une boite qu'il tendit à son jeune amant.

— Gauvain,… commença-t-il d'une voix vibrante,… je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment… doué, la preuve ce matin, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je te prie de m'excuser de ma maladresse,… mais, tu me connais assez pour savoir qu'habituellement je ne suis pas un gros parleur… mais, avec toi,… je me sens démuni… tu me rends…

— Lé-on ! coupa Gauvain qui pour une fois préférait qu'il aille droit au but…

Le chevalier se racla la gorge et, en souriant nerveusement, il demanda :

— Gauvain, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Enfin,… son cœur tambourina d'une joie extatique puis, en fixant longuement la boite, il entendit Léon grogner. En passant son regard sur celui de son amant, Gauvain répondit d'une voix qu'il se voulut calme mais, après tout… cela n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie :

— OUI ! Oui ! hurla-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de Léon qui se releva rapidement pour l'emprisonner à jamais dans ses bras,… oui, je le veux…

Cassie s'éclipsa en souriant et, heureuse pour son fils, elle repartit rejoindre Lancelot qui attendait patiemment son retour.

Léon s'écarta de son fiancé en lui passant la bague à l'annulaire. Ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux, sourit bêtement tout en contemplant l'objet puis, en relevant son visage transi d'amour, il enlaça Léon en lui murmurant :

— Je t'aime…

.

Cette soirée, tout le monde était heureux. Le jeune couple de princes était calmement endormi. Les nouveaux fiancés regardaient l'horizon de leurs yeux amoureux. Les souverains discutaient agréablement avec les chevaliers. Le peuple dansait au rythme des mélodies. Les souveraines papotaient encore de leur futur petit-enfant et,… en haut d'une tour, Guenièvre admirait l'éclat de la lune. Le vent froid de cet hiver lui soufflait un secret… mais, ce secret, elle seule en était la détentrice… Plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, elle finit de rejoindre les autres convives…

Bientôt, elle savait qu'une future sorcière naitrait et sera suivi de la naissance d'Aryance… La main sur le cœur, ces deux-là allaient mettre leurs efforts en commun pour rendre leurs parents respectifs un peu chèvre.

**.**

**A suivre dernier chapitre**

**Anath63**


	11. Epilogue

Merci pour les reviews et encore merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fiction !

* * *

**Epilogue**

**.**

Trois ans plus tard…

Le soleil brillait en ce jour d'été. Il y avait eu quelques changements durant ces dernières années. Merlin préféra retourner à ses premiers amours : la médecine. Tandis que son mari gérait les traités et faisait respecter les lois qui régissaient dans leur royaume. Cassie resta au château et se maria avec le chevalier Lancelot. Uther Pendragon décéda un an plus tôt, suite à une maladie incurable et, avec le soutien de son mari, Arthur réussit à en faire le deuil.

Les nouveaux souverains des terres réunifiés, Arthur et Merlin, allaient partir la journée entière au lac lorsqu'une voix mêlée de joie et de panique s'écria derrière eux :

— Ma… ma fille ! Ma fille arrive !

Les deux rois se fixèrent avant de regarder Gauvain, dont les yeux pétillants en disaient long sur son enthousiasme, repartir comme une trainée de poudre en sens inverse. Ils le suivirent jusqu'aux appartements des médecins : Cassie et Gaius. Ce dernier se penchait sur le ventre d'une jeune femme qui s'était proposée volontaire pour porter l'enfant du couple de chevaliers. Guenièvre à leurs côtés veillait sur cette mère porteuse qui n'était autre qu'une amie d'enfance.

— Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? s'enquit le plus jeune des rois en retroussant ses manches.

— Non, je vous remercie, sire,… répondit le médecin, mais avec Cassie, tout devrait bien se passer,… dit-il avant de regarder les deux futurs pères qui étaient un brin terrifié,… je vous demanderais juste de patienter dans le couloir…

Sur ces mots, les deux couples sortirent. Arthur et Merlin scrutaient un Léon totalement stressé : les bras croisés, il faisait les cent pas en fixant le sol.

— Et si,… il lui manquait un doigt ? dit-il subitement en s'arrêtant devant son jeune mari,… et, si, elle était malade ?... et,…

— Calme-toi, mon beau,… souffla Gauvain en le serrant nerveusement dans ses bras,… la grossesse s'est bien passée,… la mère se porte à merveille… et,… continua-t-il les yeux extrêmement brillants,… on va avoir une merveilleuse petite fille…

Blotti l'un contre l'autre, Arthur les observait avec envie. Ils allaient devenir pères et, heureux de cet évènement, il se tourna sur son jeune mari. Merlin comprit l'hésitation qui s'afficha dans les yeux de son compagnon. En lui prenant la main, il combla l'espace qui les séparait :

— Je suis prêt, mon amour… lui révéla-t-il en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

Le cœur d'Arthur tambourina si vite que sa gorge se noua. Le sourire aux lèvres, il hocha seulement de la tête tout en enlaçant fortement Merlin. Perdus dans leur étreinte, ils aimaient se sentir mutuellement l'un contre l'autre. Un amour que tous les deux veillaient avec attention parce que, pouvoir regarder celui qu'il aimait évoluer dans un monde où tout pouvait arriver, ils savaient que rien n'était acquis… tout avait besoin d'être entretenu…

— Ça y est, mes garçons, entendirent-ils tous les quatre de la voix du médecin qui leur ouvrit la porte en grand.

Le cri d'un bébé résonna quelques instants dans la pièce et, ce fut un Gauvain tout paniqué qui, en fixant sa mère, il la questionna :

— Elle,… elle a tous ses doigts ?... elle va bien ?...

Cette dernière lui sourit en lui disant que tout s'était bien déroulé et que leur fille était en bonne santé. Léon passa ses bras autour de la taille de son mari tout en collant son torse contre le dos de Gauvain puis, à son oreille, il lui souffla moqueusement :

— Hum,… mon cœur,… tu es aussi stressé que moi,…

— A qui la faute ? ronchonna le plus jeune en se retournant sur le visage de son amant.

Plus le temps passé et plus Gauvain ne regrettait aucunement d'avoir choisi Léon. Aussi âgé que le roi Arthur, il appréciait son côté sérieux et dynamique. Durant ces dernières années, son mari lui avait prouvé qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux être au service du royaume tout en respectant les limites professionnelles. Léon, ayant en charge l'éducation des nouveaux chevaliers, devait aussi faire face à son jeune mari qui restait sous ses ordres et, jamais, cela n'empiéta dans leur vie privée.

Léon, perdu dans les yeux noisette de son mari, lui vola un baiser et, le corps tremblant, il admirait Gauvain. Toujours aussi jeune et impétueux, il était celui qui arrivait toujours à le raisonner et, évidemment, le seul qui se permettait de le remettre à l'ordre. Finalement, ils se complétaient très bien et, aujourd'hui, leur famille s'agrandissait. Il était fier,… fier d'avoir enfin une petite famille…

Ils s'écartèrent lorsque Cassie porta au coin de son bras droit plié le petit être qui dormait comme si rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Léon, le regard brillant, posa une main sur l'épaule de Gauvain et, de la seconde, il caressa du bout de ses doigts les joues de sa fille.

— Elle,… elle est magnifique…

Le plus jeune des pères, la gorge nouée par la vue de sa fille, laissa échapper ses quelques larmes de joie.

— Oui,… elle,… elle est si petite,… si belle,…

Arthur et Merlin qui restaient en retrait pour contempler la scène étaient, quant à eux, émus et surtout émerveillés. La nouvelle génération serait bien présente et, contents de lire le bonheur sur leurs visages, ils s'approchèrent enfin pour regarder le trésor de leurs chevaliers.

— Tu veux la porter ? demanda Cassie à Léon.

Ce dernier, le cœur palpitant, hésita quelques secondes et, en apercevant la confiance de sa belle-mère, il accepta de la prendre dans ses bras. Gauvain se plaça à ses côtés en effleurant les joues de sa fille. Tous les trois offraient une vision qui semblait donner de l'espoir… un espoir pour le futur héritier qui ne grandira pas seul.

— Je suis amoureux,… murmura Léon qui ne quittait plus le bébé de ses yeux étincelants.

Gauvain sourit devant son mari qui paraissait devenir tout extasié devant elle. Merlin posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami en le félicitant et, en croisant le regard empreint d'une joie indescriptible, il le serra dans ses bras.

— Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? demanda-t-il en effaçant une larme du coin de ses yeux quand il rejoignit son époux.

— Sayanne… chuchota Léon.

— C'est très joli, répondit Arthur en se penchant sur elle.

Pendant ce temps, Gauvain se tourna vers la mère porteuse qui lui sourit. Il déposa un baiser de remerciement sur son front et en relevant son regard plein de reconnaissance sur Guenièvre, il lui murmura :

— Merci,…

Cette dernière s'empourpra et, en lâchant quelques minutes la main de son amie d'enfance, elle toussa pour que les parents lèvent leurs yeux sur sa personne. Léon eut subitement le cœur qui rata un battement tandis que Gauvain n'osa plus respirer de peur de voir s'envoler ce moment de bonheur.

— Il faut que vous sachiez, commença-t-elle avant de reprendre doucement tout en levant les mains pour qu'ils cessent de la regarder de biais,… ce n'est rien de grave…

Léon proposa à Arthur de prendre sa fille car, il craignait la nouvelle que leur amie allait leur annoncer et, le roi complétement sous le charme de la demoiselle ne put refuser. Guenièvre se racla la gorge et, en ayant l'approbation de Cassie, elle reprit :

— Etant donné que, toi, Gauvain, ta famille descend d'une lignée de guérisseurs,… il se peut que Sayanne soit prédisposée à posséder des mêmes dons,… dit-elle avant de reprendre devant deux paires de yeux totalement paniqués,… mais, ne vous inquiétez pas,… le moment venue, nous pourrons lui apprendre à manipuler sa magie…

Gaius qui ne disait rien depuis le début se retint d'éclater de rire. Ils voyaient bien que le jeune couple commençait à être terrifié par cela.

— Je,… quoi ? ne put seulement dire Léon.

— Sayanne,… reprit calmement Gauvain qui tentait de dissimuler vainement sa peur,… est une sorcière…

— Il me faut une choppe… répondit l'ainé.

**…**

L'histoire ne raconta pas si le chevalier Léon s'était mis à boire après cette nouvelle mais, une chose était certaine : Sayanne était bien entourée. Grand-mère Cassie veillait sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle développe ses pouvoirs. Cette petite brune aux cheveux bouclés et au regard noisette faisait le bonheur de deux hommes. Léon et Gauvain devinrent des pères exemplaires et, parfois, les rois venaient les enquiquiner pour la simple joie de la regarder grandir.

**…**

Quelques mois plus tard, Arthur retrouva un Merlin endormi sur leur lit royal. Le cœur palpitant, il se plaça perpendiculairement au corps de son jeune époux et, en déposant un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier, il eut cette impression de revivre un certain évènement déjà passé. Lorsque Merlin leva ses paupières, l'ainé décelait toujours dans le regard de son mari une étincelle vibrante. À son âge, Arthur continuait à comparer le bleu de ses yeux à une étendue d'océan similaire à un ciel d'été.

— Mon amour ? marmonna Merlin en posant une main sur la joue de son mari.

En l'écoutant, son interlocuteur sortit violemment de cette contemplation dont son jeune mari arrivait tout le temps à l'emprisonner. Très vite, il se mit debout en frappant des mains et hurla :

— Notre fils ! Aryance va…

Avant même qu'Arthur n'ai pu vraiment finir sa phrase, dépité, Merlin venait déjà de franchir la porte de la chambre.

—… naitre… finit-il quand même dans un murmure…

Les yeux grands ouverts, il se permit de se dire que ce dernier osait l'oublier… puis, il sursauta lorsque son jeune époux revint en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer jusqu'aux appartements des médecins.

— Vite ! rit Merlin en courant comme un dératé.

**.**

**FIN**

**Eridine-Anath**

Petite suite avec les Noël d'Aryance

**.**


End file.
